DREAMS: Foxstone Park
by RedBaronFan
Summary: PART 2 OF 6 IN THE ‘DREAMS’ SERIES. A seemingly normal investigation turns into a case of stalking, leaving Sue and Jack fighting for their lives. Revised and reposted
1. Chapter 1

PART 2 OF 6 IN THE 'DREAMS' SERIES. Summary: _A seemingly normal investigation turns into a case of stalking, leaving Sue and Jack fighting for their lives._

**_Disclaimer: The Characters of Sue Thomas, Jack Hudson, Bobby Manning, Dimitrius (D) Gans, Donna Gans, Tanya Gans, David (Davey) Gans, Myles Leland III, Tara Samuels, Lucy Dotson, Ted Garrett, Darcy D'Angelo, and Levi are the property of Pebblehut, Paxson Entertainment, Dave Alan Johnson, Gary R. Johnson, and their subsidiaries and related parties. Similarities of other characters to individuals real or imagined are purely coincidental_**.

**Chapter 1**

The late afternoon sun sank slowly behind the tall office buildings as people rushed home from work. A young mother pushed a stroller down the street, oblivious to the activity around her, while a group of teenagers raced by on their bicycles laughing and calling out to each other.

A couple huddled together under an abandoned store's awning, the man's arms wrapped possessively around the woman. She lifted her hands from his shoulders to affectionately adjust his collar.

To the casual onlooker, they appeared to be two lovers meeting for a brief afternoon rendezvous. However, the woman's attention wasn't directed at the man who held her in his arms.

"Dunne said we have to move the drop up to tonight," the blonde woman whispered, peering over his collar as she watched the conversation across the street. "The other man said something…I didn't get it," she said, her brow furrowing as she concentrated.

A well-trained FBI agent, the dark haired man wasn't used to being inactive during a surveillance operation, and he certainly didn't like having his back to the action. It bothered him not being able to see what was going on. He shifted to see if he could at least get a reflection in the store window.

"Jack, hold still," the woman admonished, as she moved him back to where he was. "I can't see," she explained.

Jack looked down at her, opening his mouth as if to argue. Seeing how close her face was to his, his breath caught in his chest before he could speak. Quickly turning away, he focused on the brick wall behind her, his hands unconsciously shifting on her back. For once, he was relieved to be wearing the thick bulletproof vest under his leather jacket, afraid she'd be able to feel his heart pounding through his shirt as he tried to keep his thoughts on the case at hand.

While not an agent, Jack knew the woman he held was invaluable to the team and could handle anything she came up against. Sue Thomas never let obstacles deter her from a goal she set for herself. Growing up deaf in a hearing world, she'd been shut out of many opportunities in her life, but she refused to let anything stop her from experiencing what she wanted. Some people would call her stubborn. Jack Hudson, her training agent and friend, considered her a woman who knew what she wanted, and wasn't afraid to take a few risks to get it.

Today was a perfect example. Sue had been providing running commentary from the safety of a surveillance van on the conversation their suspect, Dunne, was having with a mystery man. When the men turned down one of D.C.'s many one way streets and the van couldn't follow, Sue immediately jumped out intent on documenting their discussion. Jack, who was in the van with her, had no choice but to follow as she headed off by herself, watching the men from the opposite side of the street.

When the men abruptly stopped in the middle of the block, Sue had been the one to pull him into this embrace they shared. At first, Jack was a little confused by her actions until he realized she was using him as cover while she continued observing the exchange. Thanks to the radio Jack wore, Sue's comments were picked up by the surveillance van as they watched from a distance.

"Dunne is arguing with the other man," Sue stated, her voice a little tense as Jack could begin to hear their raised voices from across the street. "He doesn't want to wait… someone… something…," she shook her head. "He keeps turning away like he's waiting...or maybe watching for someone," Sue sighed, her frustration evident.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted on the street. Sue gasped as she watched Dunne jerk backwards as he was hit and fall the ground. Jack was so absorbed in listening to her that it took him a minute to react. Tightening his arms around her, he pulled Sue into the alley a few feet away. Pressing her against the wall, he used his body to shield her from the action on the street.

**Chapter 2**

"Sam three-six, shots fired!" Jack called over the radio while pulling out his gun. "Subject down." Keeping his left arm around Sue holding her close, he scanned the street, searching for the source of the gunfire. When a bullet ricocheted off the brick wall above their heads, he ducked, pulling Sue farther into the alleyway.

"Sam three-six, we're taking fire," Jack yelled into his mike. "I repeat…we are pinned down in a dead alley between Carbury and 5th." Several more shots rang out, with the bullets bouncing off the wall around them. Jack crouched low in the back corner holding Sue in front of him, hoping to shield her from the assault.

When the firing stopped, Jack pulled his head up looking over his shoulder, trying to judge if it was over. His gun up ready for action he felt Sue move against him.

**STAY**, he signed with the hand he'd wrapped around her, knowing she couldn't see his lips how he held her. She nodded, but remained tense in front of him, her hands gripping his arm, pulling it tight against her. He couldn't help but notice how well they fit together.

Despite the danger they were in, Jack's heart swelled with pride as he realized just how much she trusted him to keep her safe. He knew she must be scared not knowing what was going on, but she knelt here wanting for his direction. _If only I could tell you how it really makes me feel_, Jack thought, gazing longingly at the back of her blonde head.

A crackle on the sidewalk behind them pulled him out of his daydream. Keeping Sue shielded, Jack threw his arm back aiming his gun at the alley entrance.

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa, mate, I give up," Bobby joked, his hands up in mock surrender when he came around the corner, seeing jack with his gun drawn.

"You could have called an 'All Clear' over the radio, Crash," Jack snapped, lowering his gun in relief.

"I did," Bobby smirked, pointing to the earpiece dangling over Jack's collar that apparently had fallen out.

"Oh," Jack said, with an apologetic grin as he cradled his gun.

"I guess you had your hands kind of full, huh?" Bobby smiled, raising his eyebrows mockingly at the sight before him. He just laughed at Jack's glare, throwing his coat back to shove his hands in his pockets. "You both okay?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, I think so," Jack replied, turning back to Sue who was still curled in a ball in front of him. Raising his hand, he gently pulled the curtain of hair back from her face causing her to look around.

**O-K**, he signed in front of her, feeling her relax. Standing up, Jack pulled her up beside him turning her to search her face.

**O-K-YOU?** Jack signed when she frowned at him.

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine," Sue insisted, dusting off her coat. "What about Dunne?" she asked when she saw Bobby standing behind Jack.

"Didn't make it," Bobby frowned, watching Sue's face fall in disappointment. "His cagey partner bolted like a rabbit when the firing started. We lost him."

"What about the person who did the shooting?" Jack asked hopeful, to which Bobby shook his head. "So we're back to square one," Jack sighed frustrated.

"And all we know is 'something' is going down," Bobby stated.

"Dunne wanted to make the drop tonight," Sue reminded them. "Just before the shooting started, the other man said something about delivering oxen parts or maybe oxstone parts?" she looked at the other two, wondering if they understood that, growing concerned when broad smiles spread across both men's faces. "What? What did I say?"

"You, my dear shelia, may have just saved the day," Bobby grinned, striding out of the alley, calling this new information over the radio. Sue looked at Jack in confusion.

He laughed and told her, "Come on, I'll explain on the way back to the office." As they left the alley, Jack walked beside her. subconsciously placing his hand at the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

After catching up to Bobby, the three friends made their way to the surveillance van just down the street. D drove with Bobby in the passenger seat and everyone else piled into the back. Sue was still curious as to what was said that might have gotten Bobby so excited, so she watched Jack intently as he spoke.

"Okay, people," Jack started. "We might have gotten a lead on the drop location for tonight. Just before the shooting started, Sue thought she saw oxen or oxstone parts…"

"So you were doing something out there other than just cuddling," D quipped from the front seat. Rolling his eyes in the older agent's direction, Jack was thankful Sue didn't see what D had to say and didn't ask anyone to repeat it.

"Bobby and I think it might be Foxstone Park," Jack continued, fingerspelling the name for Sue.

"Well, with what we are looking for, that would make sense," Tara smiled, turning back to the computer in the van as she started to type.

"Why does it make sense, and what is Foxstone Park?" Sue asked, still as confused as ever. She felt Myles tap her arm and turned in his direction in the van.

"Foxstone Park is about 25 minutes west of DC," Myles stated. "In 2001, a counterintelligence officer with the FBI was arrested for espionage after discovering classified materials for the government at a drop in the park."

"And we're looking for someone exchanging classified documents," Sue gathered, finally understanding the connection, turning back to Jack. "If they are using the Park, they aren't very original." Jack couldn't help but return her sly grin.

Before any more discussion could take place, everyone lurched to one side, and then back to the other as D lost control of the van. Myles grabbed for Tara as she was tossed towards him, both of them ending up in a heap on the floor when he fell out of his chair.

Jack was thrown into Sue, knocking her onto the floor as D finally got the van under control and it rolled to a stop. Their faces just mere inches from each other as they lay sprawled on the floor, Sue stared up into Jack's dark eyes. Her previous fear over been flung around in the van was replaced by an all too familiar feeling in her stomach. _He could never feel the same way about me as I do him, _Sue thought, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Jack had similar feelings gnawing at him as he gazed down at her, his body once again pressed up to hers, his arms on either side of her face. Being close to her made it hard to even breathe. Blinking fast, Jack realized she was saying something.

"If we keep meeting like this, people are going to start talking," Sue smiled, trying to squelch the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

_People are already taking, sweetheart,_ Jack thought, pulling himself up and helping Sue back into her chair. **O-K-YOU?** Jack signed.

"You're getting a lot of practice at signing that today," Sue quipped finally signing, **FINE-ME**, at Jack's exasperated look.

"Everyone okay?" Bobby called from the front. Myles' arms were still around Tara from when he caught her and they were looking at each other softly. When they suddenly realized where they were, both quickly looked away and scrambled for their seats, mumbling they were fine to no one in particular.

"We're fine back here," Jack replied. "What happened?"

"Blown tire," D answered as he and Bobby got out checking on it. The four from the back of the van were a little slower opening the side door and climbing out onto the street. Tara and Sue moved to the sidewalk to let the men room to handle the flat. Bobby was kneeling next to the tire, a concerned look on his face when the Myles and Jack walked up.

"What's up, Crash? Don't know how to change a tire?" Jack joked, but quickly sobered when he saw his friend's expression.

"The tire didn't just blow, mate," Bobby said seriously, standing up. "It looks like someone shot it out." The four men stood there in disbelief as he pointed to the bullet hole in the side of the vehicle and indicated the way the tire was shredded.

"Looks like you and the lovely Ms. Thomas aren't the only ones to get the 'privilege' of being shot at today," Myles retorted unfalteringly, before realizing that as the second time Jack and Sue had been involved with a shooting meant it could have been aimed at them and not the team.

Jack looked back at the sidewalk where Sue stood with Tara, trying to give what he hoped was a reassuring smile. _Could the two shootings be related?_ Jack wondered. Sue had been working with Dunne, her informant, for a while. _Could someone have connected her to the investigation for the stolen classified documents?_

**Chapter 5**

Bobby, Jack, Sue, and Tara piled into a DC cab for the trip back to the office. Myles and D offered to stay with the van to wait on the ERT unit. Jack had told Tara and Sue what had happened, but no one wanted to voice their opinion that this accident could have been related to Dunne's murder. However, they felt it best to get Sue off the street, just in case the shooter was still around and their suspicions were correct.

Bobby turned from the front seat of the cab to smirk at Jack. He didn't know how the man did it. Tara was by far the smallest of the three in the back seat, but somehow Jack had worked it out so that Sue was sitting in the middle.

Unaware of his friend's gaze, Jack's arm was sprawled across the back of the seat as he watched her talking with Tara. As the cab made turns, she'd lean into him, her hair brushing his face and he'd catch the scent of her shampoo. She'd always had this scent that was distinctly hers and the more Jack was around her the more he became attached to it searching for ways to touch her.

Jack knew in more ways than one he was whole with her and lost without her. She was good at her job and while not an agent, Jack had begun to think of her as his partner. Strong and independent, she'd gotten into her share of trouble, but Sue was and probably always will be an enormous value to the team.

On a more personal level, he wasn't sure what he felt, but knew that every day he had with her was a gift. Because of her worth to the team and the FBI, Jack understood taking their friendship farther would mean separating them from each other and splitting up a remarkable team. Remembering that, Jack tried to hold back on his feelings for her.

"We're here," Bobby called from the front, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. Sue turned to him, and he smiled ruefully as he opened the door to help her out.

Escorting Sue and Tara inside, they left them at the bullpen before heading towards Ted Garrett's office to update him on the case. Standing outside their supervisor's office, Bobby and Jack knew the meeting wasn't going to be easy. They just hoped they could convince him to let them continue with the case. Both of them felt that was the only way they could keep Sue safe, if she was now a target.

**Chapter 6**

"I don't understand why we have to stay here in the car," Sue argued. "We could be out there with Bobby and Tara, watching for the drop." She looked out towards where the two of them were strolling hand and hand like a married couple. She was getting frustrated cooped up in the car and felt useless during this surveillance.

"I've already told you," Jack said after putting a comforting hand on her arm to get her attention. _She can be so stubborn_, he thought with a smile, _but she's so cute when she's steamed_. "Garrett said that we are Bobby and Tara's backup."

The meeting with Garrett had gone better than planned. While he didn't like the fact of Sue staying on the case, he agreed that she was important for them to be able to catch who was responsible for the stolen documents. Garrett knew that Sue's work with her informant, Dunne, as well as the information she was able to gather through her unique skills, had gotten them this far on the case.

After a quick dinner, Sue, Jack, Bobby, and Tara met up with the SOG team that had set up surveillance at Foxstone Park. The Park had become quite a 'spy-lovers' tourist attraction following the arrest and conviction of Robert Hanssen, the FBI Counterintelligence Officer arrested for selling classified documents. Many visitors wanted to see the 'dead drop' sites that Hanssen had used for more than 15 years.

If their suspect was actually using the Park as a 'drop' location, it was doubtful that he was using the same sites as Hanssen. Even late at night, the Park was just too active with people. More than likely he, or she, would be making the delivery in person, acting like a tourist.

While Jack and Sue watched from a car stationed across the Park from the surveillance van, Tara and Bobby took up positions outside, acting like a married couple on vacation. Strolling through some of the paths adjacent to the parking lot, they joked and laughed with each other, holding hands while looking for anyone or anything suspicious.

Sue had been complaining since they got there, because she wanted to be more involved. She had to admit she understood why she and Jack were stuck in the car. After being shot at on the street and then finding out about the tire on the van being shot out, she was a little worried but she always felt safe with Jack.

"I know, Jack," Sue replied sighing. "Ted was right. _IF_ the Dunne's shooting was connected to the van accident, there may be more to this than even Dunne knew." She lowered her head, looking at her hands in her lap. "I don't know what I did wrong. Maybe I didn't ask Dunne the right questions." Her voice was quiet as she continued, "I don't know what I missed."

"You didn't miss anything," Jack said, cupping her chin to make her look at him. "You're good at what you do. You have more skills in getting people to talk than a lot of people can't learn in a lifetime." He took her hand in his. "You were given Dunne because of those skills. He wouldn't give the information to anyone else."

Pausing he searched her face, hoping she understood what he was saying. Their eyes locked as his thumb gently caressed the back of her hand. Her beauty was far more than what people saw in her face. _Why was it so hard for her to see her own value in things?_ Jack wondered.

Sue's breath caught when she saw the look in Jack's eyes. He was so passionate about what he said that she couldn't help but believe him. _He always understands what I need to hear_, she thought to herself smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Jack," Sue told him, putting her hand on his arm. "It's just hard. I've never lost a snitch before."

"We'll find out what happened, Sue," Jack replied, covering her hands with his own. They were so caught up in each other that the knock on Jack's window caused him to jump. Turning, he saw Tara and Bobby outside the car with an envelope, a grim look on both of their faces.

"What? Did we miss the drop?" Jack asked, opening the door and getting out. Checking to make sure his earpiece was still in his ear, he questioned as Sue got out joining them, "Why didn't you call us?"

"We have a problem," Bobby stated bluntly, his expression grave. Handing over the enveloping, he and Tara shared a concerned look that Sue caught, making her move up beside Jack. Sue gasped, her eyes widening when he pulled the contents out of the envelope.

**Chapter 7**

Ted Garrett threw the envelope back on his desk and moved stiffly to the window. When his team had called him to tell him they'd run into a problem with the case, he wasn't expecting anything like this. Turning back to his desk, he picked up the envelope and fingered through the photos inside.

The first few were of Sue talking with her informant, the deceased Jimmy Dunne. Then he found pictures of Sue in the park with Levi, outside her apartment, and doing various errands around town. The final pictures were of Jack and Sue eating dinner, walking together, and outside both apartments.

The pictures themselves weren't what upset him the most, although he didn't like that someone was spying on members of his team. What angered him the most was the blood red X's on each picture. This someone was irritating him a lot.

Turning to the three people in his office, Garrett looked from one to each of the others without saying a word. Bobby was standing against the wall, his annoyance that someone may be targeting his two friends evident in his stance. Jack and Sue were sitting before his desk like they'd done so many times. Only, they all knew this time was different.

"Both of you are going into a safe house," Garrett stated, daring them to argue. When they looked at each other but remained silent, he continued to Bobby, "I'll assign another team to head up this case and, for now, the team may remain as backup. However, I want all of you to keep an eye on each other."

Bobby nodded. On their way back to the office, he and Tara had discussed being taken off the case, so it was expected. However, he was disappointed and knew the rest of the team would be too.

"Lucy needs to move out temporarily. We can set her up in a hotel if need be," Garrett decided, his eyes dropping to the papers on his desk as he tried to think of everything that needed to be done.

"Tara has room and that will at least have the two of them together," Bobby offered, knowing that Tara had suggested it earlier.

"Good," Garrett acknowledged, glancing up briefly. "Now, I don't think a safe house in the city would be a good idea." Holding his hand up to ward off any complaints, he declared, "This person we are looking for already has someone on the inside, if not themselves, that can get confidential information. I'm not risking my team on anything!"

Sue and Jack shared a look of disappointment, but understood their supervisor's intentions. They knew Garrett was extremely protective of all of them and arguing wouldn't benefit them.

"Manning, take them back to their apartments to pack," Garrett commanded, gathering some papers together as he formulated a plan. "When you get back here, I'll have the arrangements for where you'll be staying."

"Yes, sir," Bobby agreed, pushing away from the wall, watching as Sue and Jack slowly stood up. He normally didn't like when he was relegated to 'babysitter', but to protect his friends he'd go to the ends of the earth. He just hoped they found who this was soon and got the team back together. When one of them was missing, it was hard on all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 8**

Jack and Sue looked around their temporary home as the sun came up over the mountains. After getting back to the office, Garrett had told them their safe house would be a cabin located in the West Virginia Mountains that belonged to a friend of his. After Bobby driving for almost two hours, they'd finally arrived at the northern West Virginia town of Berkeley Springs.

Sue had fallen asleep in the passenger seat about half way through the trip, so Jack tried to help Bobby with the directions to the cabin outside of town. Fortunately for the directionally challenged duo, Sue stirred in her seat just as they made their third wrong turn.

"What's up, guys?" she asked, stretching as she noticed Bobby turning the car around and heading back in the direction they came. She could tell from Bobby's expression even in the dark car he was embarrassed. "Did Garrett give you bad directions?" she joked, figuring they probably needed help or they'd never find the cabin.

A hand came over the seat from the back with a paper and a flashlight. Sue smiled to herself as she looked at the directions she'd been given and the map. Looking at the street signs as they passed, she quickly located where they were and got them back on track. However, she was as shocked as Jack and Bobby when they found out where their destination was.

Located at the end of a practically deserted dirt lane, the cabin was isolated, with thick woods on three sides and a flowing stream on the other. Relatively small, the cabin was new and well stocked.

Standing in the living room after Bobby had returned to the office for the briefing of the new team, Jack looked at the tired woman next to him. He noticed that ever since Bobby left, she was looking everywhere but at him. Despite her nap in the car, he knew that all the events from the last few days had to be getting to her.

"Why don't we get some sleep?" he suggested once he got her attention. "The cabin has a good security system and it's not like anyone would find us up here anyway," he joked, instantly regretting it when a blush rose on her cheeks.

They'd never been like this before, alone with nothing to do. Jack was disappointed to be off the case, but he found he really didn't mind as much as he thought he would, considering who he'd be able to spend his time with. Giving her a small smile, he took her hand in his.

"Everything is going to be okay?" Jack told her. "Things will seem better once we've gotten some sleep." He hoped his reassuring words would comfort her in some way, because he hated to see her worried.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to reply. Sue was worried about the person who'd left the pictures at the park, but she was more nervous about being alone with Jack. It's not like she hadn't 'played house' with him before. However, that was for a case and she didn't have the luxury of the case occupying their time now.

Sue anxiously nibbled on her bottom lip as she watched Jack pick up their luggage and call to Levi. She followed him down the short hallway to the bedrooms. Jack dropped his suitcase just inside the door to the one room, before taking hers into the matching bedroom across the hall.

"I'll let you have the bathroom first," Jack told her after setting down her luggage. Unlike the last time, this cabin only had one bathroom that the two of them would have to share. Jack wanted to do everything he could to make it as easy for Sue as possible while they were stuck here together.

"Thank you," Sue replied shyly as he walked passed her out the door. Moving to her suitcase she began unpacking. _That's just Jack_, she admonished herself, _why are you acting like he's some stranger you've been put here with?_

She continued trying to get over her nervousness as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Passing by Jack's bedroom, she placed her hand softly against the door before turning and hurrying into the bathroom.

**Chapter 9**

Jack awoke later that morning to the smell of coffee wafting through the house. Opening his eyes, he looked at the bedside clock and noticed it was almost lunchtime. Dropping his head back on his pillow, he closed his eyes remembering how hard it was to get the few hours sleep he got despite being so tired.

While unpacking his suitcase, he heard the water start, his blood running hot as he unconsciously thought of her under the shower. Remembering the last time they shared a house and standing outside the bathroom door trying to get her attention, he slammed the dresser drawer in frustration, trying to get the images out of his mind.

_Come on, Hudson,_ Jack admonished himself, _you're not some sex craved teenager. She's a co-worker and friend, nothing more_, he thought, not even remotely believing himself.

Stripping off his shirt, Jack made himself do sit-ups on the floor, hoping the forced exercise would get his mind of the woman in the next room. Quickly working up a sweat, he found out that even this overexertion wasn't preventing him from daydreaming.

Sitting on the floor trying to gain some control over his thoughts, he heard the bathroom door open and his eyes immediately went to his closed door. As if he could see her through the wood, Jack sat his gaze transfixed on the door until he heard her door shut behind her.

Taking a deep breath, he headed for the bathroom, promising himself a cold shower. Unfortunately, the shower did nothing to curb his thoughts, or the heat rising within in him and he spent several hours tossing and turning before finally drifting off to a fitful sleep.

_Well, Sue must be up already_, Jack thought with a smirk, throwing back the covers and climbing out of bed. He knew she had to be the one to start the coffee and found himself looking forward to seeing her. Quickly dressing, he headed down the hallway into the living room, trying to put a bright smile on his face despite the lack of sleep.

Jack stopped short when he saw her curled up on the sofa. Swallowing hard, he drank in the sight of her blonde hair piled loosely on top of her head. She wore a soft blue sweater. Her jean clad legs pulled under her as she wrote on a notepad in her lap, occasionally tapping the pen against her chin while she thought.

_I can get used to waking up to that,_ Jack thought with a smile. Not wanting to startle her, he motioned to Levi, "Levi, get Sue."

"What is it, boy?" Sue asked when Levi jumped up beside her. Seeing the direction he was looking, she turned around and smiled at Jack over her shoulder. "Oh, good morning, Jack," she said sweetly, not realizing the effect her smile was having on the man.

"Uh, good morning," he said, moving around to stand in front of her. "Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, instantly regretting it when his previous thoughts came flooding back.

"Yes, thank you," Sue admitted, lowering her eyes back to the paper in front of her. "I got thinking about the case and decided to write down what I could remember about my conversations with Dunne." She looked up at Jack with a hopeful grin. "Maybe we can come up with who is after us, or at least who is stealing the information."

"I think that is a great idea," Jack smiled, sitting down beside her. "Just because we're off the case, doesn't mean we can help." Their eyes met, and the room seemed to melt around them. His dark eyes almost hypnotic, Sue found herself being drawn to him and they leaned closer. Jack's eyes dropped to her mouth as her lips parted.

Suddenly, Levi jumped on the sofa between them, breaking the magical hold between them. Blinking to clear his thoughts, with a slight tinge on his cheeks Jack realized the phone was ringing. Signing **PHONE**, he reluctantly pushed himself off the sofa and went to answer the phone.

Sue watched him leave, her heart pounding in her chest. Nibbling on her lower lip, she lowered her head to the notepad in front of her. Not seeing the words on the paper in front of her, she wondered why she was so disappointed that the phone interrupted them. _Don't make a fool of yourself_, she reprimanded herself, _Keep it professional._

**Chapter 10**

The tension in the cabin was thick as the telephone rang. Before picking it up, Jack looked back over his shoulder at Sue, disappointed that she could so easily return to the work in front of her. He thought she would have been just as affected by their closeness as he was, but she had already returned to her notebook. Taking a ragged breath he grabbed up the phone.

"Yeah?" he barked into the receiver.

"Hello to you too, Sparky," Bobby's voice laughed over the line. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked suggestively.

"What do you want, Bobby?" Jack snapped, running an unsteady hand through his hair.

"Just wanted to check to see how you and the shelia were doing out in your mountain oasis," Bobby asked, mirth still in his voice.

"We're fine," Jack retorted, growing impatient. "How was the briefing this morning? Any more on the case?" he tried to get his friend to change the subject, uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were taking at Bobby's comments.

"Nothing really new. Garrett reassigned Carrie Peters' team. You remember her from the Montega case?" Bobby paused, waiting for Jack's affirmation.

"Yeah. She's a strong agent and her team is first-rate," Jack agreed, turning his back, unable to concentrate on the conversation. Looking at the blonde on the sofa was causing his mind to stray. Rubbing the back of his neck wearily, he questioned Bobby further regarding the activities at the bullpen.

Over on the other side of the room, Sue peeked at the man on the phone, keeping her head down. Try as she might to focus on the paper in front of her, her eyes continued to seek out the object of her thoughts.

Her breath quickened and a soft blush rose on her cheeks as she thought about what almost happened, just a few minutes ago. Lost in his dark eyes, Sue thought he was about to kiss her when he suddenly pulled away.

_How desperate can you be,_ she told herself. _He's only kissed you once, and that was for a case._ But Sue had such a hard time getting that kiss out of her mind constantly dreaming about Jack, and not just at night, hoping she'd have the opportunity to kiss him again. There was just a spark she felt with him that she didn't feel with David when they were dating.

When she looked up again, Jack was getting off the phone. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Sue plastered a smile on her face, trying to hide her inner turmoil.

"That was Bobby," Jack explained as he approached the sofa. "The briefing went well this morning, but he won't be able to make it back until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sue asked, looking up at him as he stood before her. She couldn't fail to notice how he looked at her, but his eyes didn't quite meet hers. Sadly, she thought it was because he was embarrassed over what almost happened earlier, and she vowed to keep her feelings hidden deeper while she was here.

"It's supposed to snow this weekend, and Garrett wants him to get us a car so we are not completely stranded, in case there is an emergency," Jack continued, his hands in his pockets. "D or Myles will come up with him."

"How's Lucy holding up?" Sue questioned, after acknowledging his statement. "I meant to call her."

"Oh, Sue, I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "I totally forgot about setting up the TTY when we got here," he said, rushing over to the bags by the door and grabbing her TTY out.

"That's okay, Jack," Sue called, watching him. "We were tired. I could have set it up earlier if I wanted to use it," she said honestly.

"I know," Jack admitted. "What lights do you want the signalers hooked into?" he asked, waiting for her to point them out before going about setting them up. After plugging in the TTY and setting it by the phone, he came back to the sofa and sat beside her.

"Now where were we?" he asked, looking at her paper.

"Um, I think I was about to fix lunch," Sue said, quickly jumping up from the sofa. "Here you can look at what I've got and see what you think," she threw him the notepad before hurrying into the kitchen, anxious to get away from him even if for just a moment.

Clutching the notepad in his hand, Jack watched her retreating figure, worried that he'd done something to alarm her. _Jack, take it easy_, he thought, _you're going to be up here a while don't want to scare her off._

**Chapter 11**

Jack watched her as they sat down to eat the lunch she made. While she smiled at him, Sue's eyes didn't meet his as she just picked at her food, pushing it around on the plate. While all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms, he knew he had to do something to make the time here with him easier on her.

In the couple of years Jack had known Sue, he became to realize life wasn't naturally easy for her. She had to struggle with a lot of the things he took for granted. While he'd come to appreciate their differences, he understood that he could never fully comprehend the challenges she had to face everyday.

As he sat across from her, Jack thought about what she must be going through now, having someone stalking her. Sue hadn't talked about the pictures taken of her at the park with Levi, with Jack, while she was working. He wondered if she had processed everything.

Reaching out, he touched her hand on the table. When Sue jumped pulling her hand back, Jack did his best to hide his hurt and worry.

**O-K-YOU?**, he signed, his jaws clinched with concern over her expression.

"Talk to me," Jack pleaded when she just nodded. Surprised by the depth of emotion in his dark eyes, Sue lowered her eyes back to her plate. Reaching out, he cupped her chin in his hand, causing her to look up.

"Please," he begged. "I can't know how to help if you don't tell me."

_Help?_ Sue looked at him confused. _What is he talking about?_

"I've been through a lot in my years as an agent," Jack took her hand in his, refusing to let it go. "The sniper case wasn't the first time I had someone threaten me." He saw Sue's sharp intake of breath as she obviously remembered the danger he'd put himself in during that case. "But none of them knew where I lived or followed me around like this…this monster," he continued, his anger at the situation evident.

"I'm okay, Jack," Sue insisted, placing her other hand over theirs on the table. "It does bother me that this person knew everything that I did…for weeks, if the pictures are proof. They followed me and got into my personal life," she admitted, looking at the hands as they laid intertwined on the table. "I don't like running and hiding, but I understand why, and if I have to, it might as well be you that I get to stuck with," she smiled up at him teasingly.

"Thanks, I think," Jack grinned wryly back, happy that she was at least smiling again. Sue was the first to break their eye contact, but continued to smile as she thought pensively.

"Seriously, Jack, I know I've had my share of, er, problems shall we say," she mused, thinking of the times Jack had managed to bail her out of the trouble she found herself in. "I know we'll, or at least the team will, find out who is doing this and everything will be fine." She looked up at him, fiery determination in her eyes when she said, "But I don't plan on just sitting here idle while someone else handles this."

"That's why you were working on the notes from your conversations with Dunne," Jack acknowledged, nodding his head. Sue smiled, knowing that he realized why she needed to do what she was doing. "I looked at your list while you were fixing lunch, and I don't know, but we might be able to come up with something that can help."

"Great," Sue exclaimed, her smiling brightening.

"But first we need to eat," Jack told her. Seeing Levi by the door, he mentioned, "And I think Levi needs a walk."

"Oh," Sue said, looking over her shoulder at her dog that was waiting patiently. "I better hurry. He hasn't been out since Bobby took him before he left early this morning."

"Hey," Jack grabbed her hands, preventing her from pulling them away so she would look at him, "I'll go with you…on one condition," he grinned.

"And what is that?" she asked eying him suspiciously.

"After having a meal like this fixed for me, you've got to let me clean up," he smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Sue smiled, "I think I can live with that."

Jack released her hands, letting her get back to her lunch. As he continued to eat, he watched her covertly, happy they'd seem to come to a truce over whatever was going on before. Digging into his delicious meal, he was looking forward to what the afternoon had in store.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 12**

As the afternoon wore on, they'd settled back into their old routine. After Jack had cleaned up the kitchen as promised, he went with Sue to take Levi for his walk.

While they hadn't intended to, it was well over two hours by the time they made in back to the cabin. The cold mountain air had chilled them to the bone. While Jack started a fire, Sue went to put on some hot cocoa.

"Here you go," Sue announced ,coming into the living room with two steaming mugs.

**THANK-YOU** Jack signed, turning from the blazing fire to accept a cup. When he accidentally brushed her hand with his, he gasped, "My Lord, Sue, your hands are like ice!"

Taking the mugs from her, he cradled her hands in his, leading her over to the sofa. Sitting facing each other, Jack began rubbing her hands between his, trying to warm them. Sue was looking at their hands, so he had to dip his head to get her to look up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?" he questioned, upset that she might have gotten frostbite out there while he and Levi were playing. "Where were your gloves?"

"Don't yell at me," she stated indignantly, trying to pull her hands from his. "I was wearing the only gloves I have with me."

"I'm sorry," Jack said calmly, refusing to release her hands. "I care about you and don't want anything happening to you," he admitted, his eyes pleading for understanding.

"I care about you too, Jack," Sue declared. "But I'm a big girl."

_That's an understatement! _Jack thought, his eyes drifting from her face for a moment before he caught himself.

"I can take care of myself." She noticed the slight wavering of Jack's eyes and thought she saw something in them when he looked at her. However, when he looked up, whatever was there was gone, so she decided to ignore it. "In our rush to leave last night, er, this morning," Sue smiled, rewarded when he grinned back at her, "I forgot to pack my thicker gloves. I tried to keep my hands in my pockets, but I guess I didn't realize just how cold I'd gotten until we got back here."

"Oh, I'll call Bobby and get him to buy you a pair on their way here tomorrow," Jack said, moving to get up from the sofa. This time Sue refused to let go of their hands, so Jack had to sit back down.

"_I'LL_ call Lucy, and she can get mine from the apartment to send with Bobby tomorrow," Sue asserted. With the look she had, Jack knew not to argue so he nodded, releasing her to go to the TTY.

"Besides, no telling what Bobby would pick up," she stressed, crinkling up her nose in mock disgust. "The man has no taste when it comes to fashion," Sue joked, laughing as she dialed the relay number.

**Chapter 13**

The sunlight peeked in through the open curtains waking Jack. Not really one to welcome the morning, he opened his eyes slowly, stretching his legs out on the sofa where he laid. Looking around the room, he knew he must have fallen asleep while he and Sue were working on her case notes last night.

He went to get into a more comfortable position when he finally realized he wasn't alone as he felt the weight of something lying on his chest. Looking down at the swath of golden hair, he tightened his arm gently around her sleeping figure.

_Now this is something I could definitely get used to_, Jack thought to himself as he watched Sue sleep.

Jack didn't know how long he'd laid there watching her before she finally began to stir. Her eyes still closed, he felt her rub her cheek against his chest, and he drew he held his breath as his thoughts began to stray. When her hand unfolded against his stomach caressing him through his shirt, Jack had to reach down to still its movement.

Opening her eyes, Sue saw the buttons of the blue shirt Jack was wearing as well as the hand that held hers against his stomach, and it suddenly occurred to her where she was. Her color rose as embarrassment set in. She tried to sit up, but Jack's arm around her shoulders held her in place. Sue slowly raised her eyes to look up at him, seeing a lazy smile on this face.

"Good morning," he said simply, hoping she wouldn't bolt at their situation.

"Morning," Sue replied shyly, still not sure what to make of how she woke up. She had to admit she liked the idea of waking up in Jack's arms everyday and wasn't sure if that thought scared her or excited her. Noticing Jack was talking, she concentrated on reading what he was saying.

"I guess this stuff can't be too exciting if we _BOTH_ fall asleep in the middle of it," he joked, pointing at the papers they'd put together on the case so far.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the team having to go through all this," she smiled. "At least we get a vacation out of it."

For a moment, they just laid there staring at each other, lost in their own thoughts. Both of them struggled to fight the strong urges building inside them, knowing it was a losing battle. Jack's arms tightened around her, drawing her close as her hand slinked across his chest. Their eyes drifted close as their mouths hovered mere inches from each other.

"Levi," they both exclaimed as the furry canine took that moment to jump onto the sofa, jarring them apart.

"He probably needs to go out," Sue admitted apologetic, her mind still jumbled from her desire. She peeked up at Jack through veiled eyes, a red tinge dusting her cheeks.

"You go take a shower, and I'll take him for his walk," Jack suggested. When he saw she was going to argue, he put a finger up to her lips to silence her. "Bobby will be here soon," he reminded her, thankful when she nodding in agreement.

Swinging his legs off the sofa, Jack helped her up. Their eyes met again for a fleeting moment before Sue turned towards the bedrooms. He watched her head off to the shower, dark desire still in his eyes, wondering if the look he saw in her eyes mirrored the yearning he knew he felt.

"Come on, Levi," Jack called, heading for the door. "Maybe the walk will cool me off."

**Chapter 14**

"You were supposed to turn back there at that gas station," Bobby hollered, getting out of his car, stomping over to where Myles had stopped and was sitting in the car examining the map.

"You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag, Koala Boy," Myles replied calmly, flipping the map over to getting a better view. "I'm the one with the map so I believe we'll use my directions," the blonde agent declared haughtily, refusing to even look up at the Aussie as he lean on the car.

"Well, your directions haven't gotten us there yet, have they?" Bobby declared frustrated.

"Just a minor set back," Myles stated, still perusing the map. Bobby slammed his hand against the car door in annoyance as a truck driver walked passed, heading into the diner to get something to eat.

"Is there a problem?" the burly man asked, eying them both distrustfully.

"Yeah, mate," Bobby said, turning to greet the stranger. "Einstein here doesn't know how to read a map, and we missed the turn back at that gas station," he pointed back down the street the way they had come. "Only he doesn't believe me, and now we're stuck here while he tries to figure out where we are," he continued, rolling his eyes in Myles' direction.

"Well, maybe I can help," the man offered. "Or I can get someone inside, if I don't know where it is? The name's Luke Giorgio," he stated, offering his hand with a toothless grin.

"Bobby Manning, and that drongo is Myles Leland," Bobby replied, shaking his hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Myles murmured, barely turning his head in the man's direction as he continued to search the map. With a raise of his eyebrows in Bobby's direction and a shake of his head, Luke dropped the hand he was presenting to Myles.

"So where you heading," Luke questioned Bobby.

"Billy Davies place on Orchard Pond," Bobby told him, placing his hands in his pockets as he waiting for the directions.

"Well, I hate to tell you, buddy," Luke said, knocking on the window to get Myles' attention. "Your friend here is right."

Having been vindicated, Bobby smiled smugly at Myles as he stared in disbelief. Bobby never liked to admit he had problems with directions. However, after going through that intersection back there twice last night, once before Sue woke up, he knew he remembered it.

"If you go back there and make a right," Luke told them, looking back at Bobby. "Follow that road until it forks. Take the left fork and Orchard Pond is the first dirt road on the left."

"Got it," Bobby stated, shaking the robust hand again. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Luke grinned. "Just don't let him lead next time," he pointed at Myles, and then tipping his hat, sauntered off into the diner.

"You can follow me now!" Bobby ordered, turning on his heal back to the car he drove. With a self-satisfied smirk, he got behind the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot back on to the road. Checking his mirror once to make sure Myles was following, Bobby began to hum along to the song on the radio.

**Chapter 15**

D looked up from the paperwork he was trying to complete, glancing around the almost empty office. Tara was bent over her computer, concentrating on the audio tape surveillance she was trying to transcribe. Lucy sat behind her desk, working diligently at completing overdue case documents for Randy.

To a casual observer, it would seem like a normal day, but for D most noticeable were the four empty desks by the windows. While two of his fellow agents had voluntarily left the office today, he missed his other co-workers, even though it was only the second day they were in seclusion. However, anytime one of the team was missing, everyone was affected.

Unable to take the quiet of the bullpen any longer, D grabbed some files off his desk. Using them as an excuse for his remaining co-workers, he made his way to Carrie Peters' office. For his sanity, he had to find out what was going on, because he needed the team back together.

Entering the office that Carrie's team used, D observed the camaraderie and activity that he was missing. Mike Grail and Dale Newman, two of the team agents, were huddled with Carrie around the whiteboard, reviewing the evidence that had already been collected. Katherine Grissom, their computer specialist, was typing feverishly on her laptop. D hoped their activity meant they might have some new information.

"Hey, Carrie," D called. "How about providing a wayward agent with some refuge!" he smiled as he approached.

"D, glad you're here," Carrie said. "We might have some new information on our stalker _AND_ possibly who is dealing the stolen documents."

"And?" D questioned, looking from one agent to another. "You mean we're looking for two people?"

"At least two," Mike replied, handing D a file of new information. "From what we've been able to find out from the documents Thomas got from her informant before he was killed, the documents are being stolen through someone in civilian Information Technology section over at the Pentagon."

"We've confirmed they are the only ones that have security access through the firewall, enabling them to pass the documents," Dale verified, showing D the data from the Pentagon's intelligence team.

"Right, because briefcases and such are not allowed in the part of the building that houses those classified documents," D recalled from a previous case they'd worked on involving that department, while he perused the information received.

"So one or more of the civilian IT personnel are probably involved, but…" Carrie started, not sure how to share the next piece of information.

"But what?" D questioned, worried about what she had to say. D was finally thinking the case might soon be over, but now he was tense again.

"But we checked on the employees for the time that Dunne was killed and all of them were accounted for at work," Carrie told him, knowing that she'd just put a damper on the little bit of information they did have.

_Someone else was shooting at Jack and Sue_, D took a deep breath. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he tried to calm the emotions flowing through him, anger at the person tearing his family apart and frustration at not being able to do anything about it. _At least we are getting closer to who is stealing the documents_, he thought, looking back up at the others.

"So what do we do now?" D wondered.

"We've got SOG on four of our primary suspects," Carrie explained, moving to the board to point out the pictures. "Sam Burton, Kyle Jarrett, Sara McDaniel, and Tabitha Ford."

"Hopefully, one of them will lead us to the stalker," Mike continued. "If not, we'll pick them up the next time they try to pass any documents."

"But if they are doing it through the computers, how are you going to catch them?" D asked.

"Katherine has spyware installed, but cloaked, on each of their systems," Dale clarified, acknowledging their computer person across the room. "Anything they do on their computers she can see, but they can't see her."

"Impressive," D admitted. "You and Tara need to get together," he told her, before turning back to the others to get more information on the case. While not happy, D was satisfied this team was working hard to bring his team back together as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 16**

When he heard the knock at the door, Jack threw down the papers he was looking at on the coffee table and grabbed Levi before he could notify Sue. She was talking with Lucy via relay, and he didn't want to disturb her.

"I've got it, buddy," Jack told Levi, scratching him behind his ears. Even from the living room, he could distinctly hear the two mean arguing on the front porch. Shaking his head, Jack grinned at Levi, "I think we better go open the door before those two kill each other."

"I thought the mountains were supposed to be tranquil and _QUIET_!" Jack stated sarcastically as he opened the door.

"Myles…" Bobby started, only to be cut off by Jack's raised hand.

"Save it or you'll both be doing everyone's paperwork for the next month," Jack threatened.

Jack struggled to hide a satisfied grin when they both clamped their mouths shut. Disgruntled, Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets, looking almost like a little boy who had his toys taken away. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the way the two grown men were acting.

"Now, if you promise to behave, I'll let you come in out of the cold," Jack offered, eying them both carefully. Slowly to prolong the aggravation, Jack stepped back holding the door open for them to enter.

"Hi, there, boy," Bobby stated, leaning down to affectionately pet Levi as they entered the living room. "Keeping these two lovebirds out of trouble," he joked, not missing the glower from Jack.

Bobby and Jack moved to sit on the sofa when they noticed Myles staring at Sue while she talked on the phone. Myles gawked at her as she spoke into the receiver, and then laid it down on the cups atop the typewriter-looking thing to read the response it typed out. He already knew the typewriter thing was a TTY that Sue sometimes used, but he'd never seen her use it like that before.

"Myles," Jack called from the sofa, looking at Bobby with a confused look when he didn't respond.

"Earth to Myles," Bobby teased, earning another glare from Jack.

"Do you want to wait outside, Crash?" Jack warned, feeling more like a referee than a F.B.I. agent.

"Myles?" Jack called again, tapping the blonde agent on his shoulder breaking his trance. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no," Myles stammered. "Um, what is she doing?" he finally questioned, indicating how she was using the phone and TTY.

"Oh, she's talking to Lucy," Jack replied simply, moving back to the sofa to sit. "You normally see her using the computer and microphone at work, or the special phone she and Lucy have at the apartment," he continued, leaning back as Myles settled onto the chair across from him.

"Yeah," Myles said, urging him to go on. "How is she talking on a regular phone?" he wanted to know. "Doesn't she need some type of special phone, special technology or something? I thought you just type on that thing"

"Well, she has it," Jack admitted. "This is just an older version of the voice carry over phones that she uses at home," he began to explain. "She still calls voice relay to put her calls through and the communications assistant…the operator," he clarified when Myles looked confused, "the communications assistant types the responses back from whoever she calls."

"But why doesn't she just type what she want to say in?" Bobby questioned.

"Well, she can, but this way the other person can hear her voice, instead of the communications assistant," Jack answered, then pointed towards the TTY and added, "and she can still read the responses on the screen."

"Wouldn't it have been easier just to bring her phone from the apartment?" Bobby wondered, beginning to understand. "I mean, she's used to that."

"Trust me, Crash, she's used to this too," Jack smirked. "Anyway, you know how late it was when we were packing. Sue said she didn't want to unhook her phone so she just grabbed a spare TTY out of the closet." He looked over at Sue talking and gave her a soft smile when she glanced in his direction adding, "We didn't know if we were going to have a phone up here, but with the TTY she could use my cell to make calls. All we needed was some place to charge the batteries."

"Interesting," Bobby said grinning, but his quick look over at Myles indicated that his statement wasn't totally directed at the information Jack was providing about the TTY. While they didn't say anything, both men caught the look between Jack and Sue. Apparently, they were still very comfortable living with each other, even though this time they didn't have to pretend to be married.

Before Bobby could say anything about the obvious tension in the room, Sue finished her call and turned towards the living room. Jack's eyes meet hers, momentarily holding them before Bobby saw her take a deep breath, moving into the room.

"Hi, Myles, Bobby," Sue smiled broadly. "Did you have an easy trip from the city?"

"Don't go there!" Bobby warned.

"Don't ask!" Myles cautioned at the same time.

"What did I say?" Sue wondered, turning to Jack. _Obviously these two didn't have such a great trip_, she thought as Jack grinned wryly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, how about I fix something for lunch then?" Sue offered, smiling at Jack and looking around at the men with her.

"Turn down some of Sue Thomas' famous cooking," Bobby replied, giving her a dimpled grin, "not in this lifetime!"

**Chapter 17**

Sue swung away from the stove, brushing passed Jack as he took the plates and silverware to the table. She gave him a brief smile before pulling the butter from the refrigerator and turning back to her cooking. When she was finished, Jack was there to put the butter back.

Bobby and Myles intently watch the action from the door, since the kitchen was too small for more than two people. Amused at the picture of pure domestic bliss, they couldn't help but notice their friends' almost silent communication as they prepared the meal. Except for a few quick signs here and there, they seemed to instinctively know the other's needs before it could be expressed.

"Hey, Sparky," Bobby called, shooting a scheming glance at the blonde agent standing next to him. "You two sure have settled into this 'playing house' thing quite well." Sue had turned around in time to see what Bobby had said and felt her cheeks warming as she realized she rather liked the idea of 'playing house' with Jack. Of course, Bobby and Myles didn't miss the telltale pink tinge on her cheek, both men smiling broadly at Jack.

"Maybe we should see about making this deal permanent," Bobby suggested. "I've never seen Jack this efficient in a kitchen before. Obviously, our Sue is a better influence than we thought," he teased, laughing at the embarrassed looks on the pair's faces.

"Anything you want to tell us, Jack?" Myles asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yeah," Jack replied, noticing Sue's blush and down turned eyes. "It's time to eat." He picked up some of the food, handing it to Bobby to take to the table before turning back to help Sue with the rest of the things. Placing his hand over hers on the casserole dish, Jack got her to look up at him.

**SORRY**, Jack signed, his dark eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Sometimes they can be such jerks."

"It's okay," Sue said softly, her eyes meeting his. Her breath caught as the room around them faded, and they could only see each other. Jack traced her features with his eyes as if he was trying to memorize every line, yearning to reach out and touch her, but afraid at the same time.

"You two coming!" Bobby called from the other room, breaking the spell for Jack.

"Better get it over with, before they kill each other," Jack smirked with a nod towards the door. Reminded of their company, Sue blushed deeply again at where her thoughts had taken her.

"That might not be a bad idea," she smiled devilishly, but disappointed. Squeezing her hand gently, Jack took the dish from her, following her into the other room. Silently vowing to get rid of the other two agents as soon as he could, he promised to find out what had he thought he saw in the look.

**Chapter 18**

The cabin was finally quiet again, Bobby and Myles having left shortly after lunch. While initially silent during the beginning of the meal, Sue opened up once the conversation turned to the case. Gradually, she forgot about her earlier embarrassment, joking and laughing with the guys like they did back at the office.

Since Bobby had delivered her gloves, after being threatened by Lucy not to lose them, Sue and Jack spent much of the afternoon outside, letting Levi run through the woods. Standing side by side, they laughed as Levi bounded behind a rabbit, darting back and forth through the brush. Suddenly, the rabbit vanished down a hole, leaving Levi searching the ground for him.

"What happened, buddy?" Jack called, leaning down to console the furry canine when he ran over. "Did the bunny disappear?" he asked and signed, since he was looking down at the dog. He heard Sue laugh behind him when Levi put his paw up over his eyes, like he was trying to hide too.

"Don't worry Levi," Sue told him. "I've got your bunny back at the cabin, and you can play with him," she smiled as Jack stood back up beside her.

When he reached out to cup her cheek, Sue thought her heart was going to stop. She could feel his warmth even through his gloves as she lost herself in his eyes. Her breath quickened as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Jack just meant to pull a leaf out of her hair that the wind had blown in there, but when he put his hand out, he found it drawn to her soft cheek. He felt like he was going to drown in the cool ocean of her eyes as their gazes locked. Despite the cold wind that was picking up, all he wanted to do was to pull her in his arms and kiss her, until the world slipped away permanently.

He took a cautious step towards her, wanting to give her time to pull away. When she placed her hands on his chest but didn't push him away, Jack put his other hand on her hip, pulling her close. He slowly trailed his finger across her cheek, his body on fire with desire.

Sue shivered at his touch, moving closer to lift her hands to his shoulders. He slowly lowered his head, feeling a jolt of electricity as he capturing her lips in a tender kiss. His hands slipped to her back, caressing her through her coat, coming to rest on her hips.

Reluctantly, Jack broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers as they both fought to control their raged breathing. His hands ran up her sides as if they couldn't believe he had her in his arms.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Jack announced softly, his voice still husky with the passion he was fighting to manage. "I think I'm falling for you," he admitted, not expecting the reaction he'd get from her.

"No, no," Sue squealed, pushing at him to get him to release her. "You don't know what you're saying, you don't know what you want…" she moved to stand away from him, needing to distance herself so she could think. _He doesn't realize what it would mean_, she thought fearfully. _He doesn't understand the differences._

"Oh, no, I think I do know what I want," Jack told her, taking her chin to get her to look at him. "I want to be with you, Sue."

"Listen, if we date, we both know one thing's going to lead to another," Sue pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "We come from different worlds. I don't want to lose your friendship," she cried, pulling herself free, running back to the cabin with Levi on her heels.

Jack stood by the edge of the woods looking after her. _How can I get her to understand that I want to be a part of her world and her mine?_ he thought frustrated. _There's got to be some way. I don't want to lose her._ Sadly he started to trek back, his hands deep in his pockets and his head down, shutting out the cold wind picking up intensity around him.

**Chapter 19**

When Jack returned to the cabin, he went to talk to Sue, only to find her bedroom door locked. He knocked knowing Levi would tell her, but apparently she didn't want to talk to him because she never came to the door. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do. Disjointed, he returned to the living room, flopping down on the sofa putting his head in his hands.

Sue found him there the next morning, going through their papers on the case. Though rumpled, Jack still wore the same clothes he had on yesterday. She couldn't help but think how cute his hair looked like that, all ruffled.

When he turned around, apparently hearing her come in, Sue's heart sank in her chest. While he gave her a slight smile, his face was etched with sadness. She wondered if he'd even slept at all last night, he looked so tired.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Sue asked, fighting the urge to run to him. All she wanted to do was to pull him into her arms and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Jack studied her face when he saw her, noticing her puffy eyes despite her attempts at covering it with makeup. He never meant to make her cry, but he didn't know if he could let her go.

"Sue, we need to talk," Jack stated quietly. "Please," he pleaded when she seemed to hesitate. He released the breath he was holding when she came towards him, sitting on the sofa beside him.

"I don't know how long we have to be here together, and I don't want to make things difficult for you," Jack told her, his heart breaking at the sorrow in her eyes. "I apologize for yesterday. I know it was all so sudden, but I'm not sorry for kissing you, for telling you how I feel."

_I can't do this_, Sue thought, bolting from the sofa. Her mind at odds with her heart she was so confused and only wanted to escape the torment inside her. Jack caught her arm before she could flee back to her bedroom.

**PLEASE**, he signed, turning her to face him his eyes begging. "Please hear me out." Jack waited, hoping she'd give him a chance to say what he'd been thinking about since she left him last night.

When she finally nodded, he felt relief but also anxiousness over what he had to say, praying that he'd find the right words to express the emotions flowing within him. Leading her by the hand, Jack pulled her down on the sofa beside him, keeping her hands cradled in his.

"Sue, you're in my thoughts all the time. Even when we're not together, I can't stop thinking about you…what you're doing…when I can see you again," Jack started, his heart pounding. "That first day when I found you in the cafeteria, I hadn't been able to get you out of my mind. I _HAD_ to find you, to see if talking with you again would get you out of my head." He paused, looking deeply into her eyes, hopeful that she could understand the meaning behind his words.

"Some time, since the day we met when you thought I was Personnel, you worked your way into my heart," Jack confessed, his face full of the love he felt for the woman sitting across from him. "I've fallen for you, Sue Thomas. I can't just flip a switch and turn it off no matter how hard I try. I don't know where it will take us, but I want to find out."

"But you don't understand…" Sue began, tears filling her eyes again.

"I know we have hurdles to overcome. I've lived with you twice now remember," he smiled, wanting to stop her tears. "I know Levi can get a little rambunctious when he wakes you in the morning," he remembered their interruption from the day before. "But he's also been a big help for me communicating with you when you can't see me, like in the Arif Dessa case." Both of them blushed slightly at the reference to him needing her when she was in the shower.

"Even thought you've taught me so much, I know there is so much more I need to learn about your world," Jack cupped her face in his hands. "I want to be a part of your world, I need to be! We can take it as slowly as you need, but please give me a chance. Please give us a chance," he begged.

Sue wanted to believe that he wasn't the same as all the others, and he wouldn't soon grow tired of the sacrifices he'd have to make. She already knew how easy it was for him to adapt to captioning when they watched movies together, or setting up a VCO phone at his apartment. _Could it really work for us?_ Sue wondered as he watched her.

"What about work?" she asked, knowing the rules about dating would hinder relationship.

"Well, I'll talk to Garrett and see if Bobby or D can be reassigned as your training agent. I don't think me staying as your TA would be very good whether we took it slow or not," he admitted. "There are no guarantees, but we're in a job were we take risks every day."

"I don't want to lose you," Sue cried, tears flowing down her face.

"I don't want to lose you either, but I can't live without knowing," Jack asserted, his thumbs caressing her cheeks wiping away her tears. "Please don't give up on us before we have a chance to see what we have."

**O-K**, Sue finally signed with a watery smile, still not sure about everything, but willing to take it one day at a time.

Elated, Jack's heart felt like it was doing back flips in his chest. Leaning forward, her face still cupped in his hands, he brushed his lips against hers. When he sat back, he felt her hands snake around his neck pulling him to her again as she pressed her lips to his, sparks flying as they gave way to the joy in their hearts.

"Mmm, it's getting a little warm in here," Jack joked, struggling to control his frayed emotions. Sue felt the hot flush on her face as he looked so longingly at her.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll fix breakfast?" she offered, her voice still just a little shaky.

"Why don't I take a shower, and then we can drive into town for breakfast?" Jack countered, knowing what a struggle it was going to be for him to take it slow if they stayed alone here at the cabin. "Bobby and Myles left the car yesterday, so we might as well use it."

"Do you think you can get us to town without getting lost?" Sue teased, biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him through veiled eyes.

"With you as my navigator, it will be a snap," he confessed, pressing his lips to hers before bounding off the sofa, heading for the bathroom a renewed spring in his step.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 20**

The diner they found was the perfect example of a 'greasy spoon'. A convenient stop on US-522 between Maryland and Virginia, the other tables were occupied by truckers who were obviously regulars, well-known by the waitresses.

"My, Jack," Sue smiled, looking around. "First, you introduce me to Slappy's and now this place. You're going to spoil me if you keep taking me to such 'fine' establishments," she joked.

"I do my best to impress," Jack flirted, motioning behind her as the waitress approached to take their order. The waitress probably wasn't more than 17 or 18 years old and her nametag on her uniform said Nikki.

"What can I get you folks today?" Nikki asked in a sweet West Virginia drawl.

"I'll have a Veggie Scrambler and coffee," Sue requested, handing her the menu after the teenager wrote it down on her pad.

"And you sweetie," she turned to Jack smiling.

"The Western Omelette and coffee for me, please."

"Will do," Nikki said. "I'll be right back with your coffee."

"I wish I had that much energy in the morning," Sue whispered, watching the girl bounce off to the counter with their order, causing Jack to laugh. "What?"

"You do," he smiled, covering her hand with his. "Trust me, you could run circles around her."

Their eyes held as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. They were so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't see Nikki return with a plate of food for the neighboring table until it was too late. Hungry from smelling the food around him, Levi jump up and snatched a piece of bacon off the plate, retreating under the table with his prize.

"Levi!" Jack and Sue called out, mortified at what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry," Sue told the man at the next table, a horrified look on her face. "He's never done that before."

"No problem," he said with a toothless grin, trying to control his laughter. "Wif de smell of all de food around here, I wouldn't be able to control myself eifer." His lips were distorted because of his lack of teeth so Sue turned to Jack, who signed what the man had said.

**THANK-YOU,** Sue signed to Jack as he turned around to thank the man for understanding.

"Oh, sorry, I didn' realize your wif was deaf," the man apologized, noticing Jack signing to her. "I didn' notice you signin; to her b'fore."

"She's not…" Jack started to say she wasn't his wife, but decided not to go there. "She reads lips, but has trouble understanding at times when, uh,…" he paused, not quite sure how to address why she had trouble reading his lips.

"Ah, my teef," he provided for him. "My daughter's friend is deaf. She says when I don' wear my teef I'm hard to understand." Jack turned back to Sue and signed what the man had said.

"I'm Billy and dat's Luke," the toothless man informed them, pointing to the man sitting with them.

"Nice to meet you," Jack told them. "I'm Jack, this is Sue, and the little thief down there is Levi," he said, pointing under the table. They all laughed as Levi hid his face under his paw.

"You folks just passing through or you visiting for a while," Luke asked. While Luke was also toothless, he wasn't near as hard to understand as Billy. However, Jack continued to sign for Sue just in case.

"Visiting for a couple of days," Jack notified them. Since he didn't know how long they'd have to stay there, he felt it best to tell them that, just in case they ran into them again. _It is a small town_, Jack thought.

"Well, we hope you enjoy your visit," Luke stated with a tip of his hat. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We're a friendly bunch here in Berkeley Springs. We take care of our own."

"Thanks," Jack replied before turning back to Sue. _If everyone was this friendly in town, they were going to have a nice time,_ he thought.

**Chapter 21**

Strolling along the historic streets of Berkeley Springs, Jack and Sue could understand why the town had been in the hospitality business for more than two and a half centuries. The famed warm springs runoff, along the west wall of the park at the heart of town, was reputedly America's premier spa, having been visited by such aristocrats as George Washington and Francis Asbury, America's first Methodist bishop.

They watched as town folk filled their jugs from Lord Fairfax's public tap at the ancient stone pools, in what is reported to be the nation's smallest state park. Sue laughed as Levi began lapping up the water, while Jack held onto her waist so the overzealous canine didn't pull her in with him. She looked at him lovingly over her shoulder, allowing him to cradle her in the warmth of his arms.

Looking through the trees on the ridge above the springs, Sue couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, on the side of the mountain stood a miniature replica of an English castle. Tapping Jack's arm around her waist, she pointed up the hill at the imposing stone structure.

"I see you've noticed the Castle," a pretty young brunette pointed out beside them. Jack turned Sue's attention to their new arrival, keeping his arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, did you say castle?" Jack asked, repeating what she said for Sue as well as not believing he'd heard her right the first time.

"Berkeley Castle," the woman smiled. "Thought it's not really a castle just a summer cottage," she admitted grinning mischievously.

"Some summer cottage," Sue awed. "It's spectacular!"

"Thanks," she nodded. "Colonel Samuel Taylor Suit, a politically well-connected and successful businessman who marketed his popular brand of whiskey across the country in little brown jugs, built the 'cottage' in the late 1800s for his young bride, Rosa Pelham, the daughter of an Alabama congressman," she told them. "Suit died before it was finished, but Rosa returned in the 1890s holding lavish galas for her sophisticated friends and that is when it became known as the Castle to all the 'lowly peasants' of Bath."

"Bath?" The woman talked fast, but Sue was able to piece together parts of what she said until the woman mentioned 'bath'.

"Sorry, that's another name for Berkeley Springs! When George Washington came here in 1776, he named the town around the springs Bath, and its actually still its official name," she admitted. "Only the post office is Berkeley Springs."

**UNDERSTAND,** Sue signed to Jack, shaking her head **NO** with a frown on her face. Jack started to explain to the confused woman when Sue spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Sue told her. "I'm deaf, and I didn't understand a lot of what you were saying."

"But you did understand some? How?" the woman questioned, looking very perplexed. Fortunately, her confusion slowed down her rate of speech.

"I read lips, but when you turn away or talk fast, I can't understand," Sue confessed. "What I do understand is just bits and pieces of concepts that I put together, and when there is a lot of information at once sometimes it just gets jumbled up."

A multitude of emotions passed over the woman's face as she gaped at Sue like she'd grown two heads. Fury rising, Jack was about to say something when the woman turned on her heel and ran off, muttering under her breath. Jack couldn't hear what she said but at this point all he cared about was the pained look on the face of the woman he cared so deeply about.

Wrapping his arms around her, running his fingers through her blond hair as she laid her head on his shoulder, Jack couldn't believe how insensitive some people where. Though he knew Sue had been through this and worse many times before in her life, it didn't make it easier on him to bear. Closing his eyes and burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, all Jack wanted to do was rip off some heads.

"Excuse me." Jack heard the woman's tentative voice next to him and turned glaring eyes in her direction. Feeling him shift, Sue pulled out of his arms seeing the woman back.

"Ah, this is Matt," the woman stammered, a bit put off by Jack's fierce scowl as she indicated the man next to her.

**M-A-T-T M-A-R-T-I-N**, the man fingerspelled and said. "I'm an interpreter from Hagerstown," he signed as he spoke. "I'm visiting my cousin, Anna, here for the Apple Butter Festival this weekend and she said she needed some help."

Anna smiled apologetically, looking from Jack to Sue. "Nobody should come to Berkeley Springs without learning a little bit about the history," she waited for Matt to interpret. "And Matt's always saying there's never enough for him to do around here when he visits…maybe you can help me keep him busy?" She looked up at them hopefully.

Jack looked down at Sue uncertainly, but she nodded enthusiastically, replying with a smile, "We'll do the best we can."

While Matt interpreted, Anna repeated what she'd said earlier about the Castle and the town, adding a few historical facts and legends as she went. Jack wasn't really listening to the story, however; his focus was on the woman still in his arms.

Obvious to anyone who saw her, Sue had an innate beauty that went deeper than most people could ever dream. While he knew that he'd only seen the surface of her compassion and understand of others, Jack looked forward to the time when she taught him to love and see others like she did.

**_A/N: Berkeley Springs, WV and Berkeley Castle are real locations with the information provide here taken from the Official Website of Berkeley Springs, WV and the Berkeley Springs Castle (US) website. _**

**Chapter 22**

While Matt interpreted Anna's narrative, Sue and Jack strolled from building to building, learning the history of the town. _Berkeley Springs, a fountainhead of warm mineral waters frequented by Native Americans long before Europeans arrived in the New World, was the heart of a mountain spa community in West Virginia's Eastern Panhandle. First noted as Medicine Springs in 1747 on a map drawn by Thomas Jefferson's father, the waters for many centuries drew visitors seeking health and relief from the stress of everyday life. _

_In 1776, George Washington's family and friends drew up a plat of 134 lots, named the streets, and incorporated The Town of Bath, invoking the muses of the renowned English spa. Yet the magic of the springs prevailed, allowing the town and surrounding area to retain their name Berkeley Springs._

_The waters flow at a constant 74°F from the base of Warm Springs Ridge. The town endured cycles of notoriety, fashion, war and modern progress, but to this day remains the Country's First Spa, a quiet, friendly haven surrounded by West Virginia's splendid outdoors._

As they approached the bank, a young girl came skipping up, carrying a stuffed squirrel. Matt immediately excused himself, bending down as the little girl threw her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, this is my little sister, Emi," Matt signed to Sue. "Emi, this is Ms. Sue and Jack," he laughed when Levi barked to get his attention. "And that is Levi."

"Oh, doggy," Emi cried, rushing to pet him. Her brother caught her before she could, however, turning her back to face him.

"Levi's a service dog, sweetheart," Matt stopped her. "He's working right now."

"Like Uncle Willie's doggy, Chase?" Emi asked quietly, looking back over her shoulder at Sue and her companion.

"Yeah, like Chase," Matt agreed smiling.

"But she doesn't look blind," Emi announced, after gazing up at Sue for a while. Anna and Jack laughed at the simplistic way the little girl thought, while Matt interpreted what Emi had said for Sue. Apparently, Uncle Willie was blind, and little Emi associated all service dogs with blind people.

"No, Emi, I'm not blind. I'm deaf," Sue smiled, kneeling down to eyelevel with the girl. "My ears don't work."

"Oh, can you talk with your hands like Matt's friends from school?" she asked simply. "They taught me some signs," she announced proudly, showing her **MOMMY, DADDY, EAT,** and **DRINK**. Matt stood behind Emi's shoulder, ready to interpret anything Sue didn't get.

"Yes, I can sign," Sue acknowledged. "It's good that you're learning too, and so young." She gave a meaningful glance up at Jack who shrugged, blushing in embarrassment knowing that he hadn't been as diligent at learning as he should be.

"Yeah, I want to learn so when Mommy says I have to be quiet, I can still talk," Emi admitted, causing Matt to groan.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to teach her that sign language isn't a way to get around rules," he apologized. "It's a meaningful way to communicate for a large number of people."

"Well, it will come in time," Sue smiled at the girl's candor. "She's still young. Do you take her to any deaf functions?" she wondered. "Exposure to the Deaf Culture will give her an opportunity to see it first hand, and help her understand. Maybe not immediately, but eventually."

"I never thought of that," Matt confessed. "I do bring home deaf friends and she's around them, but we're in a hearing environment, so it's not the same."

Matt, Emi, and Sue continued to talk by the bank about how Levi was trained to be Sue's ears like Chase was trained to be Uncle Willie's eyes. Jack and Anna continued walking as Anna pointed out the old church across the street that was one of the oldest Methodist churches in the United States.

Anna and Jack had made it about a block, when the noise from the doors of the bank banging open caused them to turn in time to see two masked men, hauling large duffle bags and carrying sawed-off shotguns, emerged. Before the bank robbers could make it to their car, the Morgan County police arrived, having been alerted by the silent alarm in the bank. Lining the street, the three patrol cars blocked their exit as the deputies appeared, guns drawn on the suspects.

Sue froze in place as the gunmen started shooting at the patrolmen, backing towards the bank. Matt had thrown himself on the ground protectively over his sister and was reaching up to grab Sue when the robbers turned in their direction. Unable to reach her, Matt watched as the one gunman, surprised at someone being so close, raised his rifle towards Sue. He jumped instinctively as a shot was heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 23**

The impact threw Sue back into the bushes behind her, momentarily knocking the breath out of her. As she gasped for breath, she brought her hand up to her face, eyes widening at the sight of blood on her fingers.

Raising her head slightly from the ground, Sue realized the blood wasn't hers but the man who was sprawled across her, pinning her to the dirt. Touching the man's face while she struggled to get out from under him, she saw the pain in his pale face as he looked up at her.

Sue saw him say something as he threw his arm over her to hold her down, but she didn't understand. Over his shoulder she could still see the gunmen only feet from her, still shooting at the police on the street. Shock set in as she realized the man must have pushed her down, taking the bullet meant for her.

_Jack, where are you? _she cried silently, praying that no one else would get hurt.

Suddenly, hands grabbed the man over her, pushing him over onto his back. Panicked, Sue was ready to fight until she saw the uniforms of the local police officer as he snatched her off the ground, thrusting her towards the patrol cars.

"He needs an ambulance," she pleaded, turning back to see one gunman clutching his shoulder in pain as blood trickled down. The other man was on the ground hands behind his back as he was cuffed by an officer.

The police deputy shouted something at Sue she didn't catch as he pushed her forward, despite her struggling to get back to the man who saved her life. She wanted to help, but the deputy wasn't listening as he planted her against the back of the car and turned back to the scene.

Sue searched for Jack, but there were so many people around. The crowd from the festival had come to see what was going on, and the people from the bank had begun to filter out into the street. She didn't even see Matt or Emi anymore. _Were they okay? _she wondered.

"Levi!" she called looking around. He must have gotten separated from her when all the shooting started. Sue pushed her way through the crowd, only to be stopped by another deputy who yelled something at her, turning his back to her before she could see what he said.

The crowd had started to get thick now as people pushed forward to get a glimpse of what was happening. Sue felt them push at her, shoving her back. She asked if anyone had seen a dog, but she couldn't tell if anyone was responding to her or just talking about what was happening.

Stumbling, she fell into someone and looked up to apologize, but the words caught in her throat. The man's look was vicious as he snapped at her, heaving her backwards into someone else.

Tears threatened as Sue looked around, not knowing what everyone was saying, what was going on, and where Jack was. Even Levi, her faithful friend, was no where to be found. Searching the crowd for a familiar face, fear set in as she realized she was alone.

Her head began to swim as she tried to take in what people were saying, but there were too many. It was overwhelming chaos, faces began to blend together as Sue sunk to the ground, the darkness engulfing her.

**Chapter 24**

Jack's heart pounded in his ears as he pulled Anna behind a nearby car. He saw Anna's shocked expression when he drew his gun from the waistband of his jeans, but didn't have time to explain.

He was too far away to be of any help. Telling Anna to stay put, Jack watched the shooters, waiting for a break in the gunfire to make his move closer.

Just as he started to go, Jack saw the gunmen turn in Sue's direction. The loud report of the rifle caused him to recoil as he saw her go down. A police officer had jumped at her, tackling her just as the shot went off.

Using his training, Jack had to push his overwhelming desire to run to Sue away. Doing anything else could put more people in danger, and despite what his heart was telling him, he knew he couldn't do that. He could only hope that no one was hit as they both lay motionless in the bushes.

Forcing his legs to carry him to the closest patrol car, Jack identified himself as F.B.I., offering assistance. Hearing they couldn't get a clear shot at either gunman, he knew what he had to do.

Taking one of the rifles from the local deputies, Jack lined up his shot. As a former sniper, he wasn't going for a kill only intending to disarm and disorient, so he aimed for the shooting shoulder of the lead gunman. When this shooter went down, neutralized, it effectively bewildered the other gunman long enough that the local police were able to surround him and disarm him too.

Before Jack could go to Sue, the local sheriff came charging over, demanding to know who he was, since Jack had just proceeded to take a shot at someone. It took him a few minutes to explain and clear his shooting using his F.B.I. credentials, but Jack was more worried about getting to Sue as he didn't know if she was hurt or not. Jack knew using his credentials would probably mean leaving the area, but he would take that up with Garrett when he found Sue and got back to the cabin later.

Asking around to the deputies, Jack had been told that while the police officer who had tackled Sue had been hit, she was okay and had been left by one of the patrol cars. Unfortunately, when he went over to the cruisers, Sue was nowhere to be found.

Panicked, Jack began pacing through the crowd searching, his face lined with worry. When he saw the mass around the prone figure on the ground, his heart dropped.

_Please don't let that be Sue!_ Jack prayed. Pushing through the throng, he dropped to his knees beside the blonde beauty, fear in his eyes. Cradling her face in his hands, he spoke to her knowing she couldn't hear him.

"Sue, please wake up," Jack pleaded. Her pale face scared him so.

**Chapter 25**

She fought the darkness, struggling to come back. Slowly, the fog lifted as Sue opened her eyes to the welcome sight of Jack's face peering down at her.

"Jack!" she cried, reaching up towards him.

"No, lie still," he commanded, holding her shoulders down as she tried to get up.

"I'm okay," Sue insisted. "I'm okay. Just hold me."

Jack pulled her up into a seated position next to him, wrapping his arms around her. Burying his face into her hair, he closed his eyes.

"Thank God, you're okay," he whispered quietly, his body shaking with the fear of what could have been.

Gradually, Sue calmed some, pulling away as she noticed the crowd around them. Clutching at Jack's coat, she stared up at him questioningly.

"Where's Matt and Emi? Are they alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, they're right there," Jack stated, indicating over her shoulder where Matt stood with his arms around Emi and Anna. Sue smiled briefly at them before turning back to Jack.

"Why did you run off?" Jack questioned.

"What?" Sue cringed confused. He looked so angry. His brow furrowed and his face tense, he looked like he was interrogating a suspect instead of talking to a woman he just kissed hours ago.

"When the deputy left you by the car, why did you leave?" he demanded, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly. The people around them were moving in closer around them, their faces becoming an overwhelming din of confusion again.

"I was afraid," she exclaimed, growing apprehensive of the look on Jack's face and the way he held her. Sue struggled to get up, pushing at his hands, forcing him to let her go. "I want to go home!" she demanded, scrambling to her feet.

Jack released her, gawking after her as she stomped down the street passed the crowd in a temper. Grabbing Levi's leash from Matt, Jack chased after her, catching up at the car.

"What' wrong?" Jack inquired, turning her around at the car door. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and cupped her cheek in his gloved hand, his heart breaking.

"Leave me alone!" Sue cried, throwing her arm up knocking his hand off her face. Turning to the car, she searched through watery eyes for the door handle, only to have him reach around her to open it. Sliding inside, she buried her head in her hands, shedding a torrent of tears.

**Chapter 26**

Jack watched her through the window, torment evident on his face. _Why was she shutting me out?_ he wondered. _What have I done? _He heard Levi whine beside him and, looking down at him, wanted to cry himself.

Opening the back door, Jack let Levi in and walked dejected around to the driver's side of the car, sliding in behind the wheel. Putting the keys into the ignition, he looked down at his hands her sobs echoing through his body. With a groan, Jack pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her as she weakly struggled against him.

Finally giving in, Sue collapsed into him feebly, crying on his shoulder. Rocking her back and forth in his arms, Jack stroked her back caringly, gently kissing her hair softly as he fought the tears forming in his own eyes.

Holding her until she calmed, Jack's heart ached not knowing what to do. Brushing her hair back from her tear stained faced, he met her watery eyes and his breath caught in his chest.

**O-K-YOU**? Jack signed, his face lined with concern, not knowing if he'd set her off again.

"Why were you so mad at me?" Sue sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"What?" Jack asked shocked gasping. _What was she talking about?_ he wondered and felt her push at his shoulders, trying to get away from him again. Tightening his arm around her, Jack stroked her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I'm not mad, sweetheart," Jack caressed her cheek, placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I could never be mad at you, Sue," he told her, giving a small smile.

"But you looked so angry earlier," Sue informed him with sad eyes.

Jack thought back. _My God!_ he thought, _She thinks I was mad at her!_

"No, Sue," Jack said gently, "I was angry with what happened with the gunmen. Not with you." He ran his hands through her silky hair. "I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you. I didn't mean to upset you." Jack placed his fist on his chest, rubbing it in circles. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jack could see the hesitant look in Sue's eyes as he knew it must be hard for her. Not being able to hear to tone of a person's voice, she had to rely on their facial expressions and body language to help her understand what they were saying. Unfortunately, he'd let her down yet again. It let him know just how different their lives were, and how much he still had to learn and adjust.

"Please Sue," Jack pleaded. Just then, it dawned on him that it might not have been just him that upset her. "Is there anything else bothering you?" he asked. When Sue looked down, Jack cupped her chin tilting her head back up to meet his eyes. "Talk to me, Sue. Teach me what I need to know to be a part of your world…please," Jack begged.

Seeing the love for her in his dark eyes and knowing she mirrored that same love for him in hers, she took a deep breath. Running her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, Sue began telling him of the overwhelming emotions she felt in the crowd earlier.

Jack held her listening, his hands caressing her back, letting her know he was still there as she talked about the isolation she felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 27**

The bullpen was buzzing was activity as they were getting closer to their target. Carrie Peters had moved her team over to review the latest from SOG on the suspects. Files and folders were scattered everywhere as the agents tried to pin down the newest overnight developments.

Bobby towered over Carrie's petite frame as they considered the pictures taped to the whiteboard. Mike Grail leaned over D's shoulder to look at a folder as they discussed some recent evidence. Myles passed some papers to Dale Newman, who sat at Bobby's desk, neither of them saying a word. The two computer specialists, Tara and Katherine Grissom, were typing feverishly on their respective laptops, each with a mission to accomplish.

"Bobby, line two," Lucy called from her desk, having picked it up on the first ring. "It's Darcy. She says it's important, and she sounded worried," she told him when he turned around from the board. The Aussie strode quickly to his desk, snatching up the phone, and after listening for a brief moment, Bobby asked Tara to turn on the TV. The concern in his voice had everyone moving towards the screen as the newscaster began talking with the caption '_Small Town Robbery Thwarted_' below her.

"**In a Channel 9 News exclusive, the quiet town of Berkeley Springs, West Virginia was shattered by gunfire yesterday during their annual Apple Butter Festival, when two armed men attempted to rob the local bank. Thanks to the heroics of a vacationing F.B.I agent shown here on amateur home video with his wife…" **The scene shifted to a shaky view of Jack and Sue sitting on the ground surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Wife? Did I miss something again?" Myles muttered, earning a reproaching glare from the others. Seeing the blood on Sue's coat, Lucy gasped and D put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"**One gunman received a minor wound from the unknown agent after shooting a deputy, but no other bystanders were hurt,"** the newscaster continued and Lucy visibly relaxed. **"While Channel 9 was unable to reach the agent for comment, the local sheriff stated that they were very lucky he choose to spend his vacation in the town…" **Tara flipped off the TV as everyone looked around solemnly.

"If we're seeing this…" Dale started worriedly, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Then the stalker probably knows where Sue and Jack are," Ted Garrett bellowed from the doorway, having seen the newscast. "Get them out of there. Set them up in a new location. _NOW!_" he ordered, turning and stalking back out as quietly as he arrived.

"Man, that Sparky…even on vacation he still plays the hero," Bobby grumbled to no one in particular as he made is way back to his desk. Picking up the phone, he dialed the cabin's number, his worry turning into fear as the phone continued to ring and ring and ring.

"Carrie, there's no answer at the cabin!" Bobby shouted, slamming the receiver down so hard it made the others jump. _They've got to be alright!_ he cried to himself, panic setting in. It had already been more than twelve hours, almost twenty four. He didn't want to image what could have happened if the stalker found them first. Grabbing his coat, Bobby was out the door while Carrie barked orders to the others.

"Myles, Dale come with us," she directed, snatching her jacket as she spoke. "D, call the Martinsburg office, see if they can get someone out there now. Tara, continue to try the cabin." At the door, she turned back around, "Mike, don't let Lucy out of your sight."

When she was gone, the others scampered to do her bidding, all the while praying they weren't too late.

**Chapter 28**

Luke and Billy watched the couple approach from the parking lot. Normally a friendly bunch, the diners noticed something different about this pair as soon as they pulled up in their shiny BMW. They'd been getting a lot of people from the city lately, not that it was unusual, just different.

"Evening," Nikki smiled as they sat down at the booth. "What can I get ya?"

"Just coffee," the woman said pasting a fake grin on her painted face. "We're trying to meet up with my sister who is vacationing up here, and we've gotten a bit lost."

"Uh, yeah," the big man agreed. "Decided to stop in here to warm up, and see if we can figure out where we're at." He nodded to the woman as she pulled out a map, conveniently dropping some pictures on the floor as she did.

"Here, let me get those for you," Nikki told her, bending to retrieve the photos. When she picked them up, Nikki recognized the man and woman as she handed them back. Apprehensive Nikki eyed the pair, saying, "Nice couple."

"Oh, thanks," the woman stated with a quick glance at her partner. "That's my sister and her husband. You haven't seen them in here, have you?" she inquired.

Nikki didn't know why, but these people bothered her. The woman didn't look anything like the lady in the photo, and man was really starting to freak her out. Fortunately, Luke had observed her discomfort and came over.

"What's up, Nikki?" Luke winked, giving her a toothless grin as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing, Mr. Luke," Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. "This couple is just looking for some kinfolk."

"My sister and her husband," the woman eagerly passed him the picture. "We got lost and I'm afraid we won't find them before dark." Luke took the photo as Nikki noticed the way the woman tried to look sad as she peered up at him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have much trouble finding them," Luke started, squeezing the teenager's shoulders tight. "They're staying up at old man Wilson's place," he grinned as they smiled back at him broadly. "I'll give you directions…"

**Chapter 29**

After snowing most of the night, the mountain seemed to be sleeping as the land was shrouded in a heavy blanket of white. Sue looked around her feeling the silence wasn't just in her but in the world around her as everything was just so peaceful. Watching the tranquil scene around her, she jumped when Jack touched her arm.

**SORRY**, he signed smiling apologetically. **BEAUTIFUL HER**E, Jack indicated the panoramic view and she agreed. **QUIET**, he noticed, and she cocked her head, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Sue stated sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed!"

**FUNNY YOU**, Jack felt the heat in his face as he realized what he had signed. **SORRY**, he signed, bashfully looking down as his feet.

**NO-PROBLEM**, Sue grinned, stepping closer to put a hand on his arm as Jack glanced up with a smile. Their eyes met, and the fire building inside them chased away the cold from the snow.

Sue was the first to look away, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously as she looked around for Levi. While they had spent a long time talking yesterday, Sue was still worried that after Jack realized how many differences there really were between the deaf and hearing worlds, he wouldn't want to be with her.

"Where's Levi?" she asked, not seeing the hurt flash through Jack's eyes as he watched her back away from him. Touching her arm lightly, he pointed towards a large rock back by the house.

"He and Mr. Rabbit have come to an understanding," Jack smiled. Levi and the rabbit he'd been chasing all morning were now sprawled out on the rock, enjoying the late morning sun. Sue and Jack laughed at the sight the pair made.

Suddenly, Jack's smile faded and he peered towards the woods at the edge of the clearing. His brow furrowed as he cocked his head to one side.

"What's wrong?" Sue questioned, noticing the change in him.

"I hear something," he stated quietly. Sue scanned the woods in the direction he was looking and didn't see anything so she turned back to him, waiting for more information.

"It sounds like snowmobiles," Jack finally said. "And they are coming closer." As a F.B.I. agent, he couldn't help but worry because of the situation they were in with the stalker. However, only his team and Carrie Peter's team knew where they were, so it was likely that the snowmobiles were locals out enjoying the new fallen snow.

Still, Jack pulled Sue to his side, one hand protectively on her back, while loosening his jacket to check his gun holstered on his hip. Together, they watched the tree line for movement as Jack listened to the sounds of the engines getting closer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 30**

Sue could see the concern etched in Jack's features as he gazed across the white expanse. She didn't know what to expect, but knew he was worried.

Sue felt Levi's nose brush her hand just as three snowmobiles broke through the trees. While she couldn't make out their faces, she could see their shapes well enough to know two of them where big. Jack was just turning her towards the house when one of the snowmobile drivers waved enthusiastically in their direction.

Puzzled, Sue and Jack looked at each other, and then back at the approaching visitors, Jack tentatively raising his arm to wave back. However, neither of them relaxed until the others got close enough that one of the drivers threw back his hood, revealing a friendly face.

"Matt!" Sue exclaimed as the snowmobiles came to a halt in front of them. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?" She and Jack advanced as they recognized the two bigger men as Luke and one of the other men from the diner.

"Sue, Jack," Matt started, pulling off his gloves as he swung his leg over the back and come over to meet them. "Someone came into town looking for you," he signed, speaking to make sure everyone understood what was being said. "A couple came into the diner and said they were lost. The woman said she was your sister." Matt described the man and the woman, being sure to give every detail he could remember while Luke added some that he thought of.

Jack and Sue looked at each other with their eyes wide, the distress apparent on their faces. The description wasn't anyone on their team or Carrie's. _Could it be the stalker? _they both wondered.

"I don't have a sister," Sue told him softly.

"We didn't think so," Matt signed, looking back over his shoulder at the others. Luke trudged through the snow up to the others.

"Figured something was up when they came in a BMW," Luke declared with Matt interpreting. "No one comes to the mountains, even to visit, in a fancy new BMW, especially not knowing where they were going," he stated matter-of-factly.

"When Nikki was taking their order, they dropped a picture of the two of you," Matt continued as Jack put his arm around Sue's waist, pulling her into his side. "Claiming it was a picture of her sister and her husband, she wanted to know if we'd seen y'all. Luke here told them we had," Matt said grinning.

"They know where we are!" Jack tensed.

"No! No!" Matt reassured them. "Luke here sent them on a wild goose chase."

"I told them you were up at old man Wilson's in Capacoon Park and gave them directions there," Luke explained. "They didn't even stay long enough for the coffee they ordered. Packed back up and headed out…not that they're going to get very far," he snickered as Matt and the other burly man behind him laughed also. "Road to Wilson's place is hard to get to in a 4x4 on a good day…in this weather, it's impossible," he clarified, smiling his toothless grin as he saw the confused looks on Sue and Jack's faces.

"With you being F.B.I…," Matt started, indicating Jack.

"How did…" Jack interrupted, before realizing his slip yesterday at the bank. He couldn't believe he was that stupid, slipping his arm from around Sue to run a hand through his hair. With all that had happened between him and Sue, he'd totally forgotten about his earlier actions with the two gunmen. _What a way to stay undercover, Hudson? _he admonished himself, nodding his head for Matt to continue.

"We didn't know if that was important, so we tried to call, but your phone is out…probably because of the storm," Matt resumed. "Since the roads are blocked too with snow, Luke and Travis there," Matt pointed to the robust man, who had been standing quietly behind him, "suggested using the snowmobiles to get up here. Anna and I were at the diner too, so she suggested I come along, seeing as you both know me," and with a twinkle in his eye he smiled at Sue signing only, "and seeing as we were both shot at yesterday, I figure we have a connection."

Jack noticed the look Matt was giving Sue and could feel a tightening in his chest he couldn't explain, spurring him to thrust his arm back around her. Shooting daggers in Matt's direction, he pasted a smile on his face, contradicting the turmoil he felt inside.

"So how did you know where to find us?" Jack inquired through a clenched jaw. "We didn't tell you where we were staying." Sue looked up at Jack when he put his arm back around her, pulling her to him, but didn't catch what he said and had to look back while Matt quickly interpreted Travis' response.

"Luke remembered two city folk earlier this week…got lost…arguing outside the diner," he explained.

"Funny sounding accent, the one had," Luke remembered grinning, "but real friendly like…the other one real ritzy. Seemed kind of strange they were driving different cars, but with how they fought, I figured it was the only way they could stay alive," he scoffed. Jack and Sue even laughed at that, as they realized he was talking about Myles and Bobby.

"Ended up I gave them directions up here," he paused a moment as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "Well, when you two came into the diner, I saw you were driving the car ritzy was driving. Put two and two together and here we are," Luke concluded.

"He should be in surveillance," Sue stated, looking at Jack, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Good work," Jack agreed. "What about the people back at the diner…Nikki, Anna? This couple is not going to be happy if they find out they've been tricked," he knew anyone that helped them would be in danger.

"Don't worry! Nikki closed up shop," Matt replied with a smile. "Billy and some other men will be taking turns watching until everything is safe," he quickly continued, before Jack could interrupt, "but don't worry, they won't confront anyone…just keep an eye on the place."

"Good," Jack breathed a sigh of relief. While it wasn't as if everything taken care of, at least the biggest threat to the local community had been eliminated. Now, he had to eliminate their current threat.

Looking at Sue, her soft blonde hair and her deep, dark eyes, Jack knew he couldn't risk taking her into town to make the call. However, as stubborn as she was, he'd never get her to stay here. _Tenacious, Jack, she likes to be called tenacious,_ he reminded himself.

The only other option was to find a way off the mountain to a phone, somewhere other than Berkeley Springs. Looking back at the cabin, Jack was certain he wasn't going to just sit here and wait for whoever it was in town to find them. "Now, we just got to figure out what we're going to do."

Troubled, Jack looked down at Sue, knowing he had to get her off the mountain and away from this town. If that couple was who he thought they were, she wasn't safe here and neither was he. With the phones out and the snow covered roads, Jack didn't know how he was going to do it. Cell phones didn't work up here, so until he got someplace with service, he couldn't even contact the team.

"Well, we want to help," Travis stated, bringing Jack out of his reverie. "What do you need?"

"We need to get to a phone to contact the rest of my team," Jack told them. They already knew he was with the F.B.I., it was no sense letting on that Sue was too, unless there was no choice. "We need to let them know about the couple, but we can't go into town."

"Right," Luke felt as if he was in some great conspiracy now. "They might see you, and we can't let that happen." He stepped forward as he started to outline a plan.

**Chapter 31**

Jack hung up the phone from updating Bobby, turning back towards the others. Using the snowmobiles, Luke and Travis had led them through the mountain to a small hotel outside Martinsburg. They were now sitting in the restaurant next door, trying to warm up from the long ride.

Jack owed these three men a lot, especially Matt who rode with Levi in the sled behind Travis' snowmobile. They had to leave most of their things at cabin, including her TTY and flashers, so Jack was relieved Sue wouldn't be without Levi too.

Watching Sue and Matt signing briskly, Jack couldn't help but feel left out as he was only picking up a word here or there. Desperately, he tried to piece together what they were signing, but the harder he tried, the more frustrated he got.

_Idiot, this is what Sue goes through every day_, Jack thought, looking admiringly at the beautiful blonde across from him. If he was having this much trouble just trying to keep up with two people, he could only imagine what Sue did every day and made it look so easy.

Jack had always known that Troy and Sue slowed down when he was around, but after all this time he forgotten the concessions they made for him to participate in their conversation. He wondered if maybe it would be easier for Sue if she had someone who spoke her language, like Matt. When Sue spoke to him, Jack blinked a couple of times, breaking himself out of his distressing reverie.

"What did Bobby say?" Sue repeated again, smiling when Jack finally acknowledged her.

"Uh, he'll be here in about 15 minutes," Jack stammered, embarrassed that he'd been caught so deep in thought.

"Fifteen minutes!" Sue's face dropped in shock, eyebrows raised she asked, "I know Crash has always driven fast, but isn't that a little much?"

"You know, Crash, never does anything half hearted," Jack grinned. "Seriously, he was on his way to the cabin with Myles, Carrie, and Dale…some other agents," he added for Matt, Luke, and Travis' benefit. "It seems our little bank adventure yesterday made regional news…"

**REALLY**, Matt signed, and the dark-haired agent nodded.

"That's probably how that couple knew where to find us," Jack confirmed, placing his hand over Sue's on the table.

"What do you mean? Why would they have associated the bank robbery with us?" Sue questioned confused.

"What, buddy, you didn't tell her?" Travis inquired as all of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Sue didn't see what Travis said, and she looked from one man to the other, waiting for one of them to fill her in.

"Jack?" Sue requested, her heart pounding as a myriad of thoughts flash through her mind.

"Relax, Sue," Jack stated, squeezing her hand, his eyes conveying his regret at not telling her earlier. He had meant to tell her, but after everything she'd been through, he didn't want to make it worse. "The local police were having trouble, um, with the gunmen I, er, helped a little," Jack hesitated.

"A little!" Luke interrupted. "Way I heard it from Deputy Dawson, if you hadn't come along when you did, it would have been more than just Deputy Hunter getting shot yesterday."

"Fancy piece of shooting, your boy, Jack did I tell you," Travis agreed, smiling broadly at Sue. The two men spoke so fast, Matt had trouble keeping up with the interpreting, so it took a moment after they finished talking before his hands stopped, and Sue turned back to Jack.

"You used your sniper skills to take out that gunman," she stated simply, remembering the man on the ground in front of the bank clutching his shoulder, her face void of any emotion.

"Look, Sue, I'm sorry," Jack rushed, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I should have told you yesterday, but when I couldn't find you, and you'd passed out, and then…"

"Whoa!" Sue interrupted, putting her hand out silencing him. "Slow down. I only caught a little of that, and I'm sure Matt's getting tired," she flashed the other man a grin. "But it doesn't matter," she met Jack's dark eyes.

Jack's breath caught, his heart pounding as he waited for her to continue. He'd made so many mistakes and didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. Neither of them noticed the long looks they were getting from the other three men at the table.

"What I was going to say was," Sue started slowly. "Sometimes Hudson, it's kind of nice to have you around," she said, a broad smile spreading across her face.

**Chapter 32**

Two hours later, Sue and Levi were exploring their new temporary home, a two story farmhouse in central Maryland. Agents from the Martinsburg office were sent into a flurry of activity when Carrie arrived. Several of them were sent to drive Matt, Luke, and Travis back to Berkeley Springs, with orders to investigate the mystery couple.

Sue grinned as she remembered Carrie's diminutive stance compared to the group of men surrounding her at the restaurant in Martinsburg. _She may be a small woman_, Sue thought, _but she's highly respected by her fellow agents._ At almost a foot taller then her, Bobby was even wrapped around her finger.

"Well, it's a lot larger than the cabin," Sue looked down at Levi, not realizing Carrie had come up behind her.

"That's because…" Carrie started, then shaking her head said, "Levi, get Sue." After waiting for Sue to turn around, she continued, "That's because there is going to be more than just you and Hudson staying here."

"What?" Sue asked confused as Bobby and Jack came in the room.

"You were saying this was larger than the cabin," Carrie explained, "and I was just saying it was because there was going to be more than just you and Hudson staying here."

"And who would that be?" Jack asked, catching Sue's eyes as he hoped his voice didn't sound as depressing to the young agent next to her as he felt. Even though it had only been a few days, he'd sort of gotten used to being alone with her and wasn't ready to share her again.

"Say hello to your new roomies," Bobby slapped Jack on his back, snapping him out of his reverie. Jack cut his eyes over to his best friend, not sure how he felt with the new information.

"Roomies?" he heard Sue question.

"Manning and I will be staying with you here," Carrie clarified, putting her hand up when Jack started to protest. Sue wanted to laugh when Jack snapped his mouth shut, waiting for her to continue.

"We're getting closer to the stalker," Carrie indicated the chairs and waited for everyone to be seated so Sue could see her. She glance at Bobby, a smile playing briefly on her lips when Sue and Jack both passed two chairs to sit next each other on the sofa. Sitting across from them, Carrie waited from Bobby to sit before continuing.

"Tara and Katherine have been working on the four possible suspects in civilian technology at the Pentagon," Carrie stated. "Unfortunately, the description of the couple from the diner didn't match any of the suspects we have."

"So either they hired someone to come after you, or we have the wrong suspects under surveillance," Bobby added, waving his hand to let Sue know he was talking.

"Have there been anymore documents stolen?" Sue asked, looking back and forth between Carrie and Bobby.

"No activity, which makes it harder to determine if we have the right people or not," Carrie told her. "So it could be a long time before we learn who this stalker is, and get you both back into the game.

"But at least we're not losing more vital information," Sue said, reminding all of them of the true importance of their overall mission in the F.B.I.

"There has got to be something we can do to make him so his hand?" Jack insisted, placing his hand on Sue's arm to get her attention. "We can't just wait and hope we don't miss documents being exchanged."

"We were hoping you'd say that, mate," Bobby stated, trading a meaningful look with the petite agent.

"So what do you have planned?" Sue questioned, placing her hand over Jack's on her arm.

"Let's wait until Leland and Newman get here," Carrie maintained. "Then we'll go through the whole thing."

"Where are Myles and Dale?" Sue wondered, concerned because they'd left Martinsburg behind them in a rental car, but after being here for almost an hour, they still hadn't arrived.

"Myles offered to stop at the mall in Frederick to pick up some things you had to leave at the cabin," Carrie told them.

"Myles!" Jack and Bobby said in unison.

"Yes," Carrie responded, her eyes widening at the shock in the men's voices. "Myles offered to pick up some clothes and food, since you had to leave everything at the cabin." She added, "He said Sue needed a certain phone and some flashlights or something, and he wanted to make sure she had them so she'd be more comfortable."

"And that was Myles that said that," Bobby scoffed.

"He said something about if Thomas had to spend all this time with Hudson, the least he could do was make it more bearable," Carrie teased, winking slyly at Sue as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, that was Myles," Jack grinned, settling in to talk while they waited for the others to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 33**

A light sprinkling of snow still covered the ground of the D.C. park, as the children laughed and played on their way home from school. The dark haired man wrapped his arm around the blonde as they made their way back towards the other end of the park. A streak of gold flashed by as the retriever bounded after the ball the man threw.

"Delta two-four to Sam three-six," the man stated, lifting his collar higher around his face.

"Sam three-six, go ahead, Kevin," Jack called from the surveillance van across the park as he watched the couple move slowly back towards them.

"We've got nothing, Jack," Kevin told him as he continued to adjust his collar, looking down at the woman beside him as if they were talking. "We've been out here for three hours, if he was going to show he would have done it by now."

"He's right," Myles stated from his perch beside Jack in the van.

"Katherine and I are like icicles out here, man," Kevin continued. Jack could see the couple's breath as its warmth mingled with the frigid DC air.

"Okay, make your way back to Sue's apartment," Jack conceded reluctantly. "If nothing else, maybe we've let them know we're back in town, and they'll try something there."

"Roger, Delta two-four out," Kevin responded.

"I don't know how you and Bobby talked me into this," Jack muttered to Myles as he continued to monitor the area. He had to admit Katherine and Kevin made believable decoys for him and Sue, even his own mother would have had trouble, unless she got up close.

"You knew it was probably the best way to flush the stalker out, and figure out who is stealing these documents," Myles reiterated for at least the thirtieth time since they started the stakeout. "While I'm sure you enjoyed your time with Thomas, she's just too nice a person to say just how much she utterly detested her confinement with you." Noticing how he was getting to Jack, Myles added, "She did jump at the opportunity for this operation, even offering to be the decoy herself, just to get out of the house with you."

Jack eyed the blonde agent beside him, then turned back to the window missing Myles' smirk to D and Tara who were in the van with them. Instead, his focus was trained on the second van, parked just barely visible through the trees on the other side of the park, where he knew Sue sat with Bobby, Carrie, and Mike.

He desperately wanted to be in the other van with her today, but the situation warranted differently. Jack knew Bobby would take care of her, but it still didn't squelch his apprehension when Sue was out of his sight.

_I hope Sue's doing okay with Bobby_, he thought absentmindedly.

"I'm fine." Jack jumped when he heard her voice in his ear, causing the others in the van to laugh as he almost fell out of his chair.

"Sue?" he said into his mike, then shook his head. _Stupid, she can't hear you!_ Jack practically laughed at himself as he leaned back towards the window, gazing at the van across the way.

Carrie and Bobby had been feeding her the information from the radio all afternoon, but it still freaked him out a little as she always seemed to be reading his mind.

"Bobby said Katherine and Kevin are on their way back to the apartment," Sue continued as if she was responding to his voice. "I'm hungry. When are we going to eat?"

"She's been with Manning for three hours and she's already sounding like him," Myles scoffed as he helped Tara and D pack up the surveillance cameras.

"Hey, a woman after my own heart," Bobby's voice came over the radio. "If you don't hurry up, Sparky, I might just have to take her for myself."

"Get your own woman, Crash," Jack admonished jokingly, his face reddening as he realized the implication of what he just said.

He was still watching out the window, a silly grin on his face when he saw the explosion. Jack's world stopped as he watched the surveillance van being lifted into the air by the blast and smash back down to the pavement.

**Chapter 34**

Jack was out of the van and running across the park as soon as his feet hit the ground with D and Myles right behind him. Pushing his way pass the people rushing in the other direction, his focus was only on the smoldering metal as all other sights and sounds faded away.

Grabbing the back door handles, Jack snapped his hand back as the heat burnt his palm. Pulling his coat off, he wrapped it around his hand to try the door again when he heard Carrie calling his name.

"Hudson!" Carrie called.

Turning, Jack almost passed out with relief when he saw Carrie dragging a semi-conscious Sue around the side of the van. A trail of blood dripped from her forehead as Sue leaned heavily on the petite agent, while they staggered towards the three men.

"Bobby's hurt," Sue mumbled, pointing weakly behind her. D sprinted passed them to check on him, calling to Tara to confirm ambulances where on the way.

Jack rushed over to Sue, her arm around his neck as he threw her legs up into his arms, carrying her quickly over to the grass. Sinking to his knees, he draped her gingerly across his lap, drawing his handkerchief from his pocket to press softly to her brow. He barely noticed when Myles brought Carrie to sit on the curb a few feet from them, the concern for the blonde evident on both of their faces.

"Carrie, what happened?" Myles asked softly, though she could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know," Carrie said still in shock. "Some guy, Howie, I think Sue said, came banging on the door," she put her hand up through her tussled hair. "He said we had to get out and pulled Sue out."

"Howie pulled Sue out?" Myles questioned. "How'd he even know she was here?" he wondered aloud.

"He grabbed me too, and started hollering at Manning and Mike to get out of the van," Carrie continued. "We'd just gotten out and started towards the corner when the van blew," she looked at Myles, realization at how close it had been setting in. "Bobby was out last, Myles. He got the brunt of the blast," tears streamed down the normally brave agent's face as Myles wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

**Chapter 35**

Her head pounded as Sue felt warm fingers slowly caressing her cheek. Little by little, she struggled to open her eyes, meeting the passionate brown eyes above her as a gradual smile spread across her face.

"Come to take me to dinner," she teased, wincing as pain gripped her chest. Closing her eyes, Sue concentrated on shallow breathing until it eased into a dull ache.

"Take it easy," Jack said tenderly when she opened her eyes to look at him again. Stroking her bloodstained bangs back from her face, he searched her eyes, noticing the dazed look, realizing she probably would have trouble reading his lips.

**STAY**, Jack signed and not being able to do the complete sign for 'still' with his one arm around her, he put his index finger against his mouth, and then drew his open hand down towards her. She gave a brief nod shifting her eyes around.

"Bobby?" Sue whispered.

Jack tapped his fingertips to his forehead, and then turned the palm away. "Don't know," he said. "D went to see," he signed weakly, "Don't worry."

Sue moved her hand, and Jack clasped it in his own, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. She offered him a brief smile before he watched her eyes slowly drift shut as the darkness overwhelmed her again.

"Sue," Jack pleaded ,caressing her cheek to get her attention. "Please don't leave me!" he begged as the paramedics approached, moving her from his lap onto the stretcher.

"She was awake for a little bit," Jack told them as shakily. "She had some trouble breathing, she winced when she tried to talk to me," he said, getting to his feet as they strapped her to the bed.

"What's her name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Sue Thomas," Jack responded, moving to her side taking her hand again.

"Ms. Thomas?" the paramedic called.

"She's deaf," Jack stated absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'm going to the hospital with you."

"We can't have you in the ambulance," the other paramedic declared as he finished with Sue's IV line.

"I'd advise you to let him go with you, or I wouldn't put it passed him to hijack the ambulance," Myles explained, flashing his F.B.I. badge as he approached. "I'll take responsibility."

"Okay, let's get her loaded," the paramedic said over the sirens of another ambulance leaving the scene.

"Bobby?" Jack briefly looked up at Myles, worried about his best friend.

"It's bad, but he was conscious for a little bit before he left," Myles uttered unwaveringly. "Go with Sue. We'll get Lucy and be right behind you." Myles place a strong hand on the dark haired agent's shoulder, the look in his eyes telling more than words ever could.

"Thank you," Jack whispered, before turning and climbing into the ambulance, allowing Myles to slam the door shut as D and Howie walked up. The three men stood there watching two ambulances disappear down the street oblivious to the chaos still around them, their thoughts only on the occupants as they sent up a silent prayer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 36**

"I want to go find out about Bobby," Sue insisted, trying to sit up on the hospital bed. As the wave of dizziness had her sinking back against the pillow, Jack grabbed her legs for the fifth time and tucked them back under the blankets.

Jack cupped her cheeks tenderly in his hands, waiting for her to open her eyes again, knowing she was going to continuing fighting him to get out. He searched her pale face as her eyes remained shut, the stark white bandage on her forehand a bleak reminder of the almost tragedy from just a few hours before.

"Let me go, Jack," Sue groaned, her blue eyes slowly opening to meet his. "I've got to find out about Bobby."

"The nurses said he made it through surgery," Jack persisted, running his thumb across her soft cheek. "Myles said he'd be back as soon as he found out anything." Sue turned her head as Jack smiled at the door.

"Since we can't seem to keep the patient from wanting to be out with everyone else," the nurse smiled as she pushed a wheelchair with Mike into the room, followed by Dale pushing Carrie's wheelchair. She ushered D, Donna, Tara, Myles, Lucy, Howie, and Levi into the room before turning and continuing, "We decided to bring everyone else in to the patient."

"Savannah!" Sue cried, recognizing the nurse. "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred to GW about 2 months ago," Sav told her, and then leaned down for a hug. "I was waiting to get settled in before surprising you."

"Well, it's a wonderful surprise," Sue agreed holding onto her friend's hand. "Are you my nurse?"

"Just try and let them keep me away," Sav declared with a smile. "After taking care of you in Chantilly, I knew I was the best qualified," she grinned. "They're bringing Agent Manning up here too as soon as he gets out of recovery."

"How is he?" Jack asked as the others around the room listened intently for news.

"He came through the surgery fine," Sav explained, keeping her eyes on Sue so she could make sure the blonde understood. "His internal injuries weren't as bad as we thought, but we have to wait until we wakes up to see about the head injury."

Sue's eyes darted over to Jack and he grasped her hand in his. She knew how serious head injuries could be and prayed that it wouldn't be long before Bobby woke up so everything would be back to normal again.

"I'm going to go check and see what is taking them so long," Sav smiled. She could feel the tension in the room as the group thought about their missing friend.

Sav had come to know Bobby Manning while Sue was in the hospital in Chantilly. Though he presented himself as a funny-loving, carefree guy, he was the type of man everyone wanted on their side when times got tough.

"I'll be back soon," Sav told Sue, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Keep this gang in line for me. Okay," she grinned.

"I didn't think we could have this many people in a hospital room," Jack questioned, putting his hand on Sue's other arm to let her know he was talking. Sue turned her head back in time to see the twinkle in Sav's eye before she replied.

"I know someone in the F.B.I.," she said, giving Sue a wink. "Let's me get away with a lot of things around here," she beamed as she squeezed Sue's shoulder gently and swept out the door.

**Chapter 37**

When Sav left closing the door behind her, Sue closed her eyes, letting Jack brush her hair back from her face. The others around the room watched the touching scene, wondering if they should leave.

"Hey, is everyone just going to stand there like statues, or is someone going to update me on the van blowing up?" Sue joked, opening her eyes to smile at her friends. Jack stood up as they moved closer to the bed, but he didn't move far, keeping her hand in his.

Everyone started talking at once, but quickly stopped, looking around sheepishly at each other, and then back at Sue with apologetic grins. They waited to see who was going to start first, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

"Why don't we start first with you two? How are you doing?" Sue asked concerned, looking at Carrie and Mike who sat in wheelchairs to her left.

The farthest away of the group, besides Howie, Carrie had been thrown down, but other than some bruises, she was doing pretty well. Since she never lost consciousness and didn't seem to be having any problems, the doctors didn't see any reason to keep her overnight. However, she would be out of work for a couple of days.

"Other than having to be wheeled around in this thing," Carrie complained, rolling her eyes back at Dale standing behind her. "I'm doing fine."

"They said you had to sit in this as long as you stayed," Dale insisted, leaning over her shoulder but keeping his mouth in Sue's line of sight. "If you want out, I take you home," he teased, laughing as Carrie swatted at his head, telling him to leave her alone.

"What about you, Mike?" Sue smiled, transferring her attention to the big man sitting beside her. His left arm was encased in a plaster cast, and Sue could see a few light scratches on his cheek.

"Got thrown into the wall, but I'm okay," Mike grumbled. "I wanted to check on you and Manning before I went home, so I'm stuck with wheels too." Mike was a gruff man, but underneath it all, he was a big softy. "How are you?"

"I'll live," Sue grinned gently. "Thanks to Howie," she stated, looking around the room for the man in question. Seeing his face, her smile broadened, and Howie pushed his way forward taking her hand.

"Thank you, Howie," her eyes misted. "I owe you my life."

"We all do," Carrie and Mike agreed as Howie stood there, accepting slaps on the back again from the team as they'd done already out in the waiting room. D comforted Donna and Lucy as they fought their emotions.

"Anything for our Sue," Howie beamed down at her. Uncomfortably stiff, Myles put his arm around Tara as tears formed in her eyes too.

"How did you know they were there?" Jack asked getting Sue's attention. "How did you know to get them out of the van, Howie?"

"Well, I was helping Sue here with the information on the missing documents. I connected her with Dunne, you know," Howie started. "Then when I found out someone killed Dunne and was after our Sue and my man, Jack, I started doing my own investigating," he looked at Carrie and Mike. "That's what I do sometimes, do my own investigating, and then let Sue know what I found. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn't, but it gets the information out on the street. If you need information that's what I can do for you…"

"Howie!" Sue exclaimed, glancing up at the ceiling. Looking back down, she grinned slightly as she realized she had everyone's attention. **SORRY**, she signed.

"My head hurts, Howie," she explained softly. "You'll have to slow down, or you're going to lose me," she implored him. "We can talk about the other stuff later."

"Okay," Howie said simply, patting her hand reassuringly.

"You mean that's how you get him to quit," Myles scoffed. "Just ask!"

"Anyway," Howie glared at Myles, before turning back to Sue. "A friend told me he'd seen you, and Jack in the park so I was coming to see you, but when I got there something didn't look right."

"In the park? Did you see something?" Sue asked.

"Well, I saw you, but it wasn't you," Howie paused, scratching his head. Sue glanced up at Jack briefly, before encouraging him to continuing. "I was about to call out to you, when I realized the couple just _looked_ like you and Jack. The dog they had even looked like Levi, but was acting weird," he told them.

"See, I told you Jessie wasn't a good substitute for Levi," Sue smirked. "He's a good dog, but just didn't act like a service dog." Wrinkling her nose up, she thought, then admitted, "Then again, Levi doesn't act like a normal service dog half the time, so maybe that wasn't the problem," she joked.

Hearing his name, Levi barked and jumped up, placing his paws on the side of the bed. Everyone smiled as Sue reach down to scratch his head.

"No, he acts like a wonderdog!" Myles proclaimed, receiving a bark from Levi in agreement.

"So was it Levi, or the lack of Levi, that tipped you off that the couple wasn't Sue and Jack," D asked ,waving his hand to get Sue's attention.

"That was the first thing," Howie declared, nodding his head. "But then as I watched more and more ,things just didn't look normal," he shifted, forgetting momentarily that he had to look at Sue.

"Sorry," Howie said, turning back toward her with a grin. "While I was walking around watching, I happened to notice Bobby in the window of the van, so I figured it was some kind of stakeout." He nodded his head, figuring he got that right.

"Yeah, Howie," Sue agreed. "But what made you get us out of the van."

"Well, I decided to stick around and watch, help with the surveillance. I might see something you didn't," Howie stated. "While I was standing there, I saw a man put something under the side of the van, and I went over to see what it was. That's when I saw the bomb and started pounding on the door for you to get out."

"Did you get a look at the man?" Jack asked, and then signed it for Sue, since he said it before getting her attention.

"Not a good look, but he was a George Clooney type," Howie figured.

"Who?" Sue asked, her eyes getting tired.

G-E-O-R-G-E-C-L-O-O-N-E-Y, Jack fingerspelled for her. "Why George Clooney?"

"You know… rugged good looks. Salt and pepper hair, cut close." As he described the man, Howie was aware of the others meaningful glances at each other. "What did I say?" he wondered.

"You may have just given us our first break, Howie," Tara exclaimed excitingly, grasping Myles' arm.

"Really?" Howie questioned as the team started gathering up their things.

"Yeah, we need you to come back to the office with us to look at some pictures," D instructed as they started filing towards the door. "Donna, can you take Lucy back to the hotel?" Receiving her agreement, D kissed her goodbye, briefly stopped by Sue to say he'd be back later and was out the door pushing Mike's wheelchair. Myles and Tara ushered Howie out right behind him, waving as they followed Dale and Carrie out.

"Boy, do we know how to clear a room?" Jack joked. "Did you get all that?" he asked.

"I think so," Sue asserted biting her bottom lip. "Howie saw a man put the bomb on the van, and they're going to see if he can identify one of the suspects."

"Wow," Donna declared, placing her hand on Sue's shoulder. "You did pretty good to sum it all up in two sentences. I wasn't sure if I got all of it myself, it went by so fast," she laughed.

"You sort of get used to it," Sue smiled. "Howie, and the speed things go around here."

"After all the time I've been around you all, you'd think I'd learn," Donna stated wearily. "But it just makes me tired," she grinned.

"Speaking of tired, you need to get your rest," Lucy insisted, grasping her friend's hand. "All this lip reading isn't helping any."

"Yes, mom," Sue teased, not wanting to admit that her eyelids were getting very heavy, and her head was hurting quite a bit from watching the conversation.

"I'm glad you're okay," Lucy told her, leaning down to hug her. "Get better and behave," she asserted, clasping her friends' shoulders before straightening. "Take care of her, Jack!" she commanded, taking Levi's leash and turning, she followed Donna out of the room.

Alone again at last, Jack looked back down at the tired blonde in the hospital bed beside him. A small smile still played on her lips, but she was still very pale. Worriedly, he caressed her cheek to get her attention.

"Get some sleep, please," Jack pleaded. "You know I hate hospitals," he joked, grinning at her smile.

"Bobby?" Sue whispered weakly fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I'll wake you up as soon as I find out anything," he promised, watching her eyes trustingly drift shut. Pulling the chair up beside the bed, Jack sank into it cradling her hand in his.

Holding her hand up to his cheek, he closed his eyes taking a shaky breath. Stroking her hand, he looked up at her face, thinking of all the things he might have missed had the day turned out differently. _How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 38**

As one of the floor nurses, this routine had gotten very familiar over the last two days. She had made this trip many times in the last two days between these rooms, checking on the patient in the one room, and bringing information to the patient in the other.

Sav slowly opened the door to Bobby Manning's room, pushing a wheelchair. Looking down at the quiet blonde, she noticed Sue's troubled blue eyes were transfixed on the dark haired man asleep in the chair beside the bed.

Smiling slightly, Sav eased her closer to the bed, practically feeling the love in the room. The love included the man lying in the hospital bed, not just the man and woman who had so faithful visited him, despite him remaining unconscious. Even with her own injuries, as soon as Sue could, she had Sav sneak her in to see Bobby, sitting beside his bedside until she was forced to return to her room.

When Jack wasn't with Sue, Sav knew he came down here, even when Sue tried to send him home to rest. In the forty-eight hours since the two of them had been brought in, he'd only gone home once to change and shower, but he was back in less than an hour, standing guard again over his friends.

Making sure Sue was comfortable, Sav told her she'd check on her later, and then moved towards the door. Turning, she scanned the scene before her once more, marveling at the close bond the three of them had. She saw it when they were in Chantilly, and it had only strengthened since then.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sue saw the door swing shut behind Sav as she left. Looking at the exhausted man before her, curled uncomfortably on the chair, she thought about how Jack had retreated inside himself the last two days since the explosion.

Sue knew he was always used to being in control, so the turn of events had thrown him into a tailspin. Not only was Sue in the hospital as a result of the stalker, but his best friend was lying in a bed three doors down in a coma. While trying to be strong for everyone else on the team, the way he felt a leader should be, Jack was shutting out the one person that needed him, and probably he needed most.

Biting her bottom lip worriedly, Sue leaned forward to lightly brush his hair from his forehead with her fingertips. She felt him move under her hand, pulling back and saw his lips move as his eyes blinked open. Momentarily disoriented, he just stared at her so she smiled back.

"I don't think this is what I had in mind when I told you to get some sleep," Sue teased, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Oh," Jack blinked, running his hand through his hair as he sat up. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Sorry, I didn't get that," Sue told him. "Your hand was in front of your face."

**SORRY,** he signed. **SLEEP LONG**? he questioned.

"No, you left me about two and it's only 4 now," Sue admitted looking at the clock on the wall. "You really should go home and get some sleep, Jack," she insisted, her eyes pleading. "You're not going to do us any good if you end up in here from exhaustion."

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped. **SORRY**, he signed, putting his head down in his hands.

"Jack, you're not fine," she commented quietly. "You're drained, you won't talk to anyone," she tugged at his arm to get him to look at her. "If you're not in my room, you're down here. You can't keep doing this, Jack," she paused. "We don't know if he's going to…"

"_BOBBY'S GOING TO BE FINE_!" Jack bellowed, coming out of his chair. Sue's head snapped back in fear at his rage as he stomped across the room. "_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT 'IFS'. BOBBY MANNING IS STRONG AND HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!_" he shouted, turning around at the window to face her.

"I understand, Jack…" Sue started, her hands shaking on her lap in front of her. His yelling made it hard to read what he was saying, but she could empathize with the pain he was feeling, because she loved Bobby too.

"You _DON'T_ understand!" he countered. "That's my best friend. We gone through so much together, and now all I keep hearing is he might not wake up again. If he wakes up, he might not be the same," Jack shouted, his pent up fury raging. "You can't tell me know how I feel!"

"What's going on in here?" Sav came rushing through the door, followed closely by Myles and D. Hurrying to Sue's side, she kneel next to her and saw the anguish on the blonde's face as she peered up as dark hair man, who she was so lovingly gazing at just moments before.

"You okay?" Sav questioned, getting Sue's attention by clasping her hand around her wrist to check her pulse when she noticed how pale Sue looked.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Sue asked, a barely discernable whisper, lowering her eyes dejectedly to the floor. Sav cut her eyes over to Jack, angry at whatever he could have done to cause her pain. Patting Sue's hand gently, Sav stood and quickly pushed her wheelchair out of the room, nodding at Myles as he held the door for them.

**Chapter 39**

"Want to tell us what's going on?" D asked as Myles closed the door after the ladies and came to join them by the window.

"_NO!_" Jack barked, turning his back on them. He was still wound so tight and really didn't want to deal with them right now. The last thing he'd meant to do was upset Sue, but he was tired of people telling him his best friend might never wake up, since it was his fault Bobby was there in the first place.

"Too bad," Myles snatched his arm and spun him back. "We've been letting you act like some boorish bear for the past two days, because we figured it was rough enough having Sue and Bobby in here," he roared, getting in Jack's face as his own anger got the better of him. "But this was too much, Hudson!"

"Myles," D grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Take it easy."

"I will not take it easy, D!" he exclaimed. "Sue's been through the stalker, almost getting shot in the mountains, and the explosion. Then we come in and hear _YOU_ shouting at her!" Myles thumped his hands against Jack's chest, slamming him into the wall before D could move between them.

"Cool it, Myles!" D ordered, glaring at the blonde agent until he stalked off, leaning stiffly against the other wall. The older man watched Myles for a moment, before turning back to Jack, who was rubbing his chest where Myles hit him.

"Look, Jack," D started. "We don't want to get into your business, but when it starts affecting the team as a whole it becomes our business too," he stated calmly, moving to stand beside the younger man.

"You've had a lot going on yourself lately, with this case as well as Bobby and Sue in the hospital," he declared, putting his hand on the dark-haired agent's shoulder. "SOG said you've been staying here most of the time, so we know you've been under a lot of pressure."

"But that still doesn't excuse what I did…" Jack ran his hand through his hair, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished. D glanced briefly at Myles, and then returned his attention to Jack.

"We know you're worried about Bobby, we all are, but you've got to talk about it to someone," D explained. "You know we are all here for you, but if you won't talk to one of us, at least talk to Sue."

"Sue's the best thing that ever happened to you, Jack," Myles told him from the other side of the room. "Don't let your stubborn short-sightedness ruin what you have…"

"Ah…" Jack tried to interrupt.

"Don't say there is nothing between you, because we all know there is," Myles said, slowly approaching again. "Truce," he put out his hand and Jack clasped it firmly, pulling him into a manly hug.

"Thanks for trying to knock some sense into me," Jack smiled, slapping him on the back.

"Someone had to," Myles scoffed. "But if you do it again…D won't be able to hold me back," his eyes expressing far more meaning than his words. When he saw D and Jack's expressions, he almost laughed.

"I might not have thought she belonged when you first brought her on the team, Jack," Myles sneered, turning away from them. "But as time went on, I learned how valuable Sue was, not just to the team, but to each of us," he pronounced, his eyes darting uncomfortably around the room.

"She doesn't have the jaded sense of the world a lot of people do, so she gives people more chances than most people would," he laughed halfhearted. "We're lucky to meet someone like that, let alone actually get to know them," Myles turned back to Jack.

"And to be blessed with the love of someone like her, the true love that she has for you Jack, that's once in a lifetime," Myles paused to stopped in front of him. "Don't let some arrogant, pompous attitude prevent you from accepting this wonderful gift."

"You know, if you insist on all this 'earbashing', I really wish you'd take it outside," came a weak voice from the bed before Jack could respond.

"Bobby!" Jack exclaimed as Myles rushed out to let a doctor know he'd woken up.

"Hey, mate," Bobby whispered hoarsely. "What's everyone doing hanging out here? Don't we have a case?"

"Heh, yeah, but someone chose to goof off and spend two days sleeping, so we were just waiting for him to decide to join us," D smirked as he approached Bobby's right side.

"Welcome back, Crash," Jack smiled broadly from his left.

"He's right, mate," Bobby stated simply, indicating Myles.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"What he was saying earlier about you and Sue," he explained, growing tired.

"He's agreeing with Myles," D teased, cutting his eyes over at Jack. "His head injury must be worse than we thought!" he grinned.

"Don't let what you two have get away, Jack; fight for it," Bobby smiled feebly. "Or I'll get out of this bed and come after you, Sparky," he winked.

"Can't have that, Crash," Jack grinned. "The nurses around here kind of like having you around, and I don't want to get on their bad sides," he slapped his friend gently on the shoulder.

"Go after her, Jack," Bobby insisted, before falling back off to sleep just as Myles returned with the doctor.

Jack watched his friend's eyes drift shut, before nodding to the two other agents in the room and heading for the door. With a new mission in mind, he had to figure out a plan and he knew someone who might be able to help him.

**Chapter 40**

Making his way back to Sue's room, Jack didn't know what he was going to tell her. It seemed as if he was constantly apologizing to her, particularly since admitting his true feelings for her at the cabin in West Virginia.

His purposeful footsteps slowed as he got closer to her hospital room. Jack knew all relationships had their problems, but they were starting out with a lot of issues already stacked against them. Hiding out from someone trying to kill them for doing their jobs, they still had to worry about what to do about the rules when they returned to work.

Standing outside her room, Jack thought about his jealousy watching her with Matt as they signed. Sue seemed so comfortable with him, even though they had only known each other a short time.

_Am I being fair to Sue?_ he wondered. _Is what we have enough or does she need more than I can give?_ Before he could think about this further, a familiar voice broke into his reverie.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Nurse Sav as she closed the door to Sue's room, coming into the hallway with him. "Wanting to finish the job of making her feel miserable?" she cocked her head defiantly as she stood before him.

"I didn't mean…" Jack stammered, surprised at the anger flashing through her eyes.

"You know you have a lot of nerve," Sav interrupted, poking him in the chest with her finger. "Sue loves you, and the last couple of days, despite being in explosion that almost cost her life, she's been sitting with you at Agent Manning's bedside because she knows the relationship you have with him," she continued, hands on her hips. "And you pay her back by yelling at her."

"I…uh…" Jack looked uncomfortably down at his feet his face crestfallen. Myles and D were bad enough, but now he had someone outside is 'inner circle' telling him what a jerk he'd been. Yeah, he and Sav had dated but it hadn't gotten passed a couple of dinners. However, Sav and Sue had remained close, obviously developing a strong friendship.

"Come here," Sav instructed, pulling him into the nurses' lounge across the hall. She could see the myriad of emotions crossing his face and knew he was struggling himself over what he had done. Though she wanted to show compassion for his pain, Sav couldn't quite get over her anger.

"What do you want from Sue?" she asked him directly.

"Huh?" Jack's head snapped up from where he was staring at the floor. Taking a deep calming breath, Sav led him to table and pushing him into a chair, sitting down beside him. She watched him put his head into his hands, noticing the tension in his body.

"Jack," Sav started, putting her hand on his shoulder. As he looked up, she continued, "It's obvious to anyone that sees you that you care as deeply about Sue as she cares about you. Even the couple of times we went to dinner, you talked about her a lot…more than anybody else on the team." She watched with amusement as Jack opened his mouth to explain, his face turning pink as nothing came out.

"You don't have to explain about us, Jack," Sav interjected finally, letting him off the hook. "When Sue was in the hospital…the first time," she smiled, "I could tell what a strong bond the three of you had. While the others came later, you and Agent Manning barely left her side the entire time she was in the hospital," Sav explained. "At the time, I thought it was some 'law enforcement' type relationship, where partners are more than family…like you see in the movies." She sifted in her chair in order to look at him more fully.

"I realized now there was something more…on both sides," Sav put up her hand when Jack tried to interrupt her. "I don't know what has happened in the last couple of days, and I don't care," she told him distinctively. "I do know that Sue changed, and she's not looking at just a co-worker and friend anymore." Searching his face, Sav could see that he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

"I'm not either," Jack replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sav asked, causing Jack's dark eyes to meet hers. "What are you looking for with Sue?"

"I don't know," Jack retorted, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you need to figure that out, before you go any farther with Sue," Sav insisted firmly. Jack looked at her with shock and bewilderment. "You know, as well as I do, that when Sue places her trust in someone, it means a lot to her," she stated, pausing slightly as she took a deep breath. "She's been hurt before…do you want to be someone else that hurts her too?"

"I'd never hurt her," Jack maintained, getting a tad irate at what he though Sav was suggesting.

"I didn't say you would…intentionally," Sav proclaimed. "But if you continued to pursue this new relationship, and she becomes totally committed…which in my opinion won't take much…you have to know that you will be totally invested in this relationship too."

"I think I am…" Jack stammered.

"Is thinking enough?" Sav questioned. "Do you want to risk your friendship with her because you _THINK_ you want something more?" They sat in silence, eying each other as Jack contemplated what Sav had told him.

While he wanted to be angry with her, Jack had to consider that he was thinking the same thing just moments before. _Was their relationship predestined to remain a close friendship or could they work out something more? _Jack didn't know.

**Chapter 41**

"You'd think after a two day sleep, I wouldn't be feeling so bloody tired," Bobby yawned, shifting gingerly in the bed, careful of his sore ribs. Despite the discomfort, he knew he was lucky to have escaped with just a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a fractured right forearm.

"Well, you deserve a couple of days rest, buddy," D consoled him as he stood next to Myles at his bedside. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Me too, mate," Bobby admitted as the door swung open revealing a fragile looking Sue, peeking through the opening.

Seeing her leaning heavily against the door jam unsteady on her feet, Myles and D rushed to her side. D quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, gently leading her to the chair next to the bed.

"Are you supposed to be out running the halls by yourself, young lady?" D admonished with a smile, in his best fatherly tone when she looked up to thank him as he lowered her into the seat.

"The doctor wants to me out walking, so I can get out tomorrow," Sue explained, slightly breathless from her excursion. "I wasn't planning on coming this far, but I saw two nurses talking about Bobby, and I wanted to check on him myself," she smiled at the handsome agent lying in the bed in front of her.

Noticing how pale she was as she leaned heavily against the back of the chair, D wondered whether he should call a doctor for her. Shifting into the chair beside her as he held her hand in his, he looked back over his shoulder as Myles came back through the door with a scowl on his face.

"Where is the man we had on her room?" Myles demanded, storming into the room. "He should have been with her."

"Sue, did you walk all the way down here on your own?" D asked touching her arm to get her to look at him.

"I haven't seen Sav since we went back to the room earlier," Sue stated, the color finally returning to her cheeks. "Tom wasn't outside my room when I left it," she told them. "He probably went to get a cup of coffee or something. I figured I'd meet him in the hall somewhere, but I didn't see him."

"What about Jack?" Myles questioned, coming around to stand in front of her. Seeing the shadow come across her face, he immediately wanted to kick himself. _Apparently the apology didn't go as planned_, Myles thought to himself as he saw the pain mirrored in her eyes.

"I don't know where Jack is," Sue confessed, her tenacity apparent as she sat up a little straighter in her chair. "The last time I saw him he was in here with Bobby," she muttered, looking down at her hands as she recalled the moment in her mind.

Her attention diverted, she missed the concerned glances shared between the three male agents. The missing guard on Sue's room, and now Jack disappearing, just seemed a little too coincidental. _Could this be related to the stalker?_ they all thought.

Not wanting to alarm Sue, Bobby nodded his head towards the door, his eyes conveying his request for them to go find his best friend. _There's no way Jack would be out of touch for five hours without calling in, especially during this case, unless something was wrong_, Bobby knew instinctively.

"Sue," D said softly, getting Sue's attention with the wave of his hand. "Do you think you can keep an eye on Bobby for us? Myles and I need to run some, uh, errands," he requested, knowing how upset she'd be if they tried to coddle her.

At the same time, he knew how important it was not to scare her until they had the facts about Jack's whereabouts. After what she'd been through, especially the last two days, they didn't need to add to her stress.

"We'll let the nurse know you're in here and Koala Boy can call when you're ready to go back to her room," Myles told her kneeling before her and placing a comforting hand over hers in her lap. "It's kind of far to try walking back on your own," he explained concerned.

"Okay," Sue declared, sensing they were hiding something, but unable to read it from their faces.

Bobby watched them from the bed as D and Myles made their way out the door. As it swung shut behind them, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he wished he was with them instead of stuck in a hospital bed.

However, looking at the blonde sitting before him, Bobby knew he had another assignment. The woman who always seemed to know the right thing to say when one of the team was hurting now was the one in pain, and it was his job to figure out the right thing to say to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 42**

Jack wandered the streets, with no clear purpose or direction. Walking in a fog, he'd left the hospital almost 3 hours ago, but time had ceased to exist for him. He was so distracted, it wasn't until a hand grabbed his arm that he realized someone had been calling his name.

"Allie?" Jack turned, blinking quickly as he recognized the woman standing before him.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking," Jack tried to reassure her.

She frowned as something in his voice told her he wasn't being completely honest. However, after all the years she knew him, Allie realized it would be fruitless to try and press him.

"What are you doing in town?" Jack wondered aloud as she fell into step beside him.

"My niece, Kimberly Jo, is singing at a youth concert at the Mall," Allie explained, taking the arm he offered. "Actually, she should be going on soon, if you'd like to come with me," she told him. "It's right over there."

Looking where she pointed, Jack didn't realize he'd walked that far. Glancing at his watch, he knew he really needed to get back before anyone started to miss him. However, he figured it wouldn't matter much if he stayed just a few minutes.

"Kimberly Jo, she's the little one that raised goats, right?" Jack questioned, hoping he remembered the right niece.

"Still does, but she's sixteen now," Allie nodded as they started across the street to where the crowd had assembled. Seeing a young girl walk onto the stage, the crowd began to applaud as she moved to the microphone. "There she is," Allie pointed out, pulling Jack to a better position to hear her sing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all _

As Jack listened to the melodic voice, the scene around him faded as it was replaced with flashes of memories inspired by the words the young girl sang. With a wiry grin, he remembered all the times she'd believed in people, like Betty Vanderwylen when he, and the others on the team, had given up believing they were on the wrong side of the law. Her compassion for lost individuals like Howie and confidence in Troy made them her friends and not just part of a case.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

He remembered waking up next to her after they'd spent the night at the hospital together, waiting for word on Billy after his overdose. She had never doubted Billy's innocence and helped him to see through his stubbornness and pride. Because of Sue, he and Billy were able to regain the strong bond they once had.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

The memories of how she helped him find himself after being accused of racial profiling flooded back. He'd gotten so angry after finding out he was going to be formally investigated by the Bureau for doing what he felt was right. Sue didn't let him wallow in his self-pity, forcing him to continue the job he'd done so dedicatedly for years.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

He recalled her strength when she joined him at the 'memory wall' when he thought Wes had been killed. She'd taken his hand and offered him comfort in her straightforward words then, and again later at the pool hall when they put up the picture of Wes, Bobby, and him.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

In his mind, Jack could see Sue bringing him a cup of coffee while they were working on the organ broker case. He smiled to himself as he recalled their conversation.

"_Do you ever feel like you've been given too much? More than you deserve?" he had asked her. _

"_We all have blessings to be thankful for," she smiled. _

"_I mean take Sergei and Vanya coming from where they did. That could have just as easily been me or any of us. But I get born in Wisconsin, great parents, solid start. It's like I hit the lottery or something," he said when he didn't know how else to explain it. _

"_Then the question becomes what do you do with the ticket? You can just sit back and never worry about anybody else," she told him. "But you don't, you try to protect them. I think what God is interested in is a grateful heart, if you let him use you wherever he put you, that's all you can do. I think you are doing what you were put here to do._

Sue spoke those simple words that day, lifting his spirits as they worked on that depressing case.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

As the song came to an end, Jack remembered the statement he made so long ago. _Did you ever think maybe it wasn't an accident that you walked into my office that day?_ he told her. A smile spread across his face as realization set in, and he knew what he had to do.

"Allie, thank you!" Jack smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "I wish I could stay, but I have some place I need to be," he told her.

"I understand," Allie grinned, happy to see the joy back in his eyes. She stood watching him for a minute as he practically ran down the street. Shaking her head as he disappeared around the corner, she turned back to the stage.

**Chapter 43**

Jack hurried down Constitution Avenue, heading west towards the Lincoln Memorial. He knew he could take 23rd back to the hospital. _That's where I belong,_ he thought with a smile. His pace quickened as he thought of all the things he wanted to say.

Unfortunately, Jack didn't notice two men approaching him until it was too late. The taller one grabbed his arm and pressed his gun into Jack's side. A quick glance at the other man revealed he too had a weapon available to use if Jack tried anything.

_Great, Jack!_ he thought to himself. _Fine time to forget about the case!_ While Jack didn't recognize the man beside him, he was very familiar with the other man's face. He had been staring at his picture for the last couple of nights, wondering if he was guilty. Now he had the answer, but unfortunately it was without any backup.

"Get his gun!" the taller man ordered his grip on Jack's arm firm.

"Was it something I said?" Jack quipped as the other man relieved him of his sidearm. Jack stumbled forward a bit as the man pushed him towards a waiting van.

"Shut up and get in!" he was told.

The two men's intentions were clear as Jack looked around. He knew he had to either go with them quietly, or risk civilians getting caught in the crossfire.

With a gloomy sigh, Jack climbed into the van, followed closely by the two men.

_Hopefully, someone will realize I'm gone_, he thought miserably as the door slide shut. _Before it's too late._

Little did Jack know, someone else was very interested in the action going on at the van. Something just didn't seem right to him. Watching from across the street, a lone man ignored the crowd around him. Instead, he concentrated on the van so he could remember as many details as possible.

As the van pulled away, the man turned and started walking purposefully away from the intersection. He was a man with a mission, and nothing was going to stop him now.

**Chapter 44**

Myles and D were standing in the lobby of the hospital after completing a search of the building for Jack. They'd called in other agents to assist, but while they were able to locate Sue's guard and Nurse Sav, Jack was still missing.

"You said he left you about four hours ago," Myles confirmed with Sav. Seeing her nod, he continued, "Are you sure Jack didn't say anything about where he was going?"

"He said he had to think and just left," Sav shook her head. She felt bad that she didn't stay with him, but she thought he needed some time to himself.

"He left us to go talk to Sue, but he never made it to her," D reviewed aloud the facts they knew for sure.

"Tara's checking the hospital's security cameras for any sign Hudson was taken, or if he walked out on his own," Dale stated approaching the agents with an update. "Katherine still hasn't been able to get a signal from his cell, so he must have it turned off."

Since Mike and Carrie were still out on medical leave for a few days, Dale and Katherine had been shifted to work with Myles and D so they'd have a complete team. Otherwise, they would have been forced to give up the case they all now had a personal stake in.

"What was the last call made from his phone?" Myles asked as the three men stepped away from the others to confer.

"Early this morning to a garage on 9th," Dale replied, referring to his notes.

"Charlie," D declared, recognizing the address.

"So what do we do now?" Dale questioned as D's phone rang.

"Gans," D answered flipping open his phone. "We'll be right there." He was already on his way to the elevator with Myles and Dale on his heals before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Myles inquired as D punched the elevator button.

"Tom Brown. Said he found a man in Sue's room going through her stuff," D explained, impatiently waiting for the elevator. "The man got aggressive, but he won't talk," he finished as the doors opened.

The men climbed aboard with serious faces, wondering what they were going to find upstairs.

**Chapter 45**

"What do you have, Brown?" Myles questioned as they entered Sue's hospital room. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw the man sitting handcuffed in the chair. "Uncuff him," he instructed sharply. "_NOW!_" he added when the guard didn't move.

"What?" Tom Brown was dumbfounded as he released his prisoner's hands. _How could they be telling me to let this man go?_ "But he was going through Ms. Thomas' things. I found him trying to steal her Blackberry, and he wouldn't answer me when I asked what he was doing?" he stammered as the man stood up rubbing his wrists.

"He didn't answer you, Brown, because he's deaf," Myles snapped, clearly irritated with the young guard. "This is Troy Meyers, a friend of Sue's," he explained signing **SORRY** to Troy. _At least that is one sign I'm good at_, he though sarcastically.

"And he wasn't stealing Sue's Blackberry," D continued. "He was probably trying to use it," he retorted, noticing that Troy was signing something to him. "What is he saying?" he asked aloud, concerned because of the urgent look on Troy's face.

"How should I know?" Myles snapped, watching Troy's hands. "Thomas normally translates this stuff for me," he declared, turning towards the door.

"Wait!" D cried, stopping Myles and Dale at the door. "I think he signed Jack!" he told them fingerspelling **J-A-C-K** to Troy.

"What about Jack?" Myles asked, turning back around.

"I don't know," D answered Myles. "Jack not here," D stated, shaking his head 'no' and pointing to the ground hoping that Troy understood.

They watched confused as Troy began to sign to them. Both Myles and D wished they'd paid more attention when Jack, Lucy, Tara, and Sue signed around the office.

**SEE-J-A-C-K-TWO-MEN GUN-TWO-MEN TAKE-J-A-C-K V-A-N-GO-AWAY**, Troy signed frantically. Seeing the confusion on Myles and D's faces, Troy took a deep breath and slowed down, signing each part in sections almost as if he was acting it out.

"You saw Jack with two men?" D asked when Troy repeated the first part slower. "Did you see where Jack went?" he questioned as he tried to get his point across using a mixture of sign and charades.

**V-A-N**, Troy fingerspelled, looking around for paper. **DRAW**, he signed.

"What was that?" Myles questioned, looking at D for help. D copied the sign, holding his left palm out and running his right pinkie finger across his other hand, as he tried to figure out what the sign was.

"Write?" D wondered. "You want to write something?" he looked at Troy for confirmation.

"Get him some paper!" Myles demanded as Dale and Tom scurried around looking for a tablet. Finding one in Sue's nightstand drawer, Dale handed Troy the paper and a pen.

Standing nervously by, the four men watched as Troy's hand flow across the page. While they waiting, Myles and D looked apprehensively at each other. Finally, Troy stopped, tearing off the page, handing it to Myles before going back to drawing.

"It must be the van he saw," D stated as he looked over Myles' shoulder in the picture. "See if Tara can get anything on that tag number," he instructed, noticing the distinct outline of the tag in the drawing.

"He's good," Dale admitted, impressed with all the detail in the quick sketch Troy had made.

Meanwhile, Myles flipped open his phone calling Tara. By the time he'd given her the information from the picture and how they got it, Troy was finished with another sketch.

Taking it from Troy, D stared at the picture, recognition flashing across his face, before handing the paper to Myles. Dale exchanged a worried look with Tom as Myles looked at the sketch.

"Is this who I think it is?" Myles asked, meeting D's intense glare.

"Who?" Dale questioned, reaching for the drawing. Shocked, his eyes widened at the face Troy had drawn. "Kyle Jarrett!" he stated aloud, confirming what the other two agents dreaded.

"We've got to get Sue in on this," D stated reluctantly. Sue was recovering slowly from her ordeal, but they were still hesitant about telling her Jack was missing, especially now that it appeared the stalker had him.

"It will take too long to get an interpreter here to make sure we understand everything Troy is trying to tell us," Myles supported the decision. "We can't risk waiting." He too was uncertain about notifying Sue of Jack's disappearance, but knew it was the quickest way to get the information they needed.

"She's still in Agent Manning's room," Tom offered, looking back and forth between the two men.

"We're not getting any closer to finding Jack standing here," D affirmed, waving his hand for Troy to follow. Troy nodded, following D and Myles out of the room. Dale and Tom fell into step behind them, hoping they weren't already too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 46**

After Myles and D left, Bobby watched Sue play nervously with her hands in her lap, purposely avoiding his eyes by looking everywhere but at him. He'd never seen her like this before, and he was anxious to find out what caused her to be suddenly so uneasy around him. However, he knew from experience, forcing her to talk too soon would just push her away, so he waited.

Finally, Sue glanced in his direction, hoping he was asleep. Instead, she found him gazing back at her with a lazy, lopsided grin on his face.

Before she could look away again, Bobby reached out his hand towards her, his eyes pleading. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding when she slowly lifted her hand, placing it in his.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Taking a shaky breath, Sue slowly nodded. Looking at him, and then all the machines he was attached to, Bobby could see that she wanted to say something, but was struggling to find the words.

"Hey," Bobby motioned with their clasped hands to let her know he was talking. "I'm fine," he insisted. "It takes more than a little explosion to take out Bobby Manning," he joked, relieved when he saw her smile slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," she sighed as tears threatened.

"For what?" he questioned confused, gripping her hand tighter, afraid she was going to pull away.

He waited, watching various emotions flash across her face as she fought for control. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, hoping to provide some comfort.

"It's…It's my fault you were hurt," Sue finally stammered, her voice heavy with regret.

_What!_ Bobby wondered. He wanted to question her, but knew it was hard enough on her just getting it out.

He realized it would be easier for her if she could sign to him. Sadly, he accepted the fact that she was making allowances for him, and ultimately making it harder on herself.

_She really is amazing!_ Bobby thought to himself. _After everything she's been through lately, she's still looking out for others._

"The explosion was my fault," Sue finally continued. "The…stalker…or whatever you want to call him tried to kill me with that bomb, and you got caught in the crossfire," she sighed as tears formed again in her sad eyes.

"NO!" Bobby cried, squeezing her hand tightly. "The bomb wasn't your fault," he persisted quietly. "That drongo is responsible for me being here."

"But he's after me," Sue maintained sadly. She tried to jerk her hand from his grip, but he held on tightly.

"Okay, so he's after you." Bobby decided to try a different approach. "However," he stated firmly, "if he wouldn't have came after you with the bomb, he would have come after you some time, and he wouldn't have cared who was in the way."

Sue stared at him wanting to argue, but not coming up with the right words. Bobby could tell she was expecting him to be angry or upset with her, but he refused to blame her for something that obviously wasn't under her control.

"We're both here because we were doing our jobs," Bobby declared sincerely. "No matter what, shelia, you are not to blame for any of this. We're going to find the yobo that caused this and make him pay," he smiled. "I'll even tell Jack you get to play bad cop when it comes to interrogating him." With a distinctively laugh, he added, "I'd pay to see that!"

Bobby's nervousness began to ease some when he saw her smile slightly. He knew she was still struggling against the guilt she felt, but at least she was starting to listen.

Unfortunately, before he could say anything more, D and Myles rushed in the door with Troy. Noticing the looks on the men's faces, Bobby barely registered that Dale and Tom had followed them into the room.

"We have a problem," D announced to Bobby circling around Sue to kneel in front of her. Waiting for her to sign **HELLO** to Troy, D took her hands between his to get her attention. His face solemn, he didn't know quite what to say.

"Sue, we have a problem," he repeated, glancing up at Myles quickly before he continued. "Jack has disappeared."

**Chapter 47**

With a blank face, Sue sat in Bobby's room interpreting for Troy as he shared the information he knew about Jack's disappearance. Concentrating on his signs so she could repeat them to the others, she refused to let herself think of what Jack might be going through, that Jack might already be dead.

"Are you okay?" D asked her as they finished, noticing her vacant stare. His protectiveness overwhelmed him as he watched her sitting so very still as she relayed information back and forth from them to Troy.

"If you're finished, I'd really like to go back to my room," Sue told him softly.

"Sure, Tom should be back in a minute," D assured, her glancing at Bobby and Myles. They'd never heard her voice so empty of emotion before, and it worried them. "Let me get a wheelchair and I'll take you back," he offered, turning towards the door.

"No, you're busy. Troy can take me," she said, looking at Troy signing, **ROOM ME YOU GO NOW PLEASE**. Troy immediately nodded, eager to help his friend in any way that he could.

D couldn't shake his anxiety over how Sue was taking the information as he shared another look with Myles and Bobby. Holding one finger up to Troy in an effort to signal him to wait, D hurried to retrieve a wheelchair from the nurses' station.

Returning, he and Troy helped Sue from the chair. Before Troy could push her out of the room, Bobby motioned for D to get Troy's attention.

**STAY HER, YOU-UNDERSTAND**, Bobby signed nervously as he wasn't sure he did it right.

Troy looked down at Sue, and then back at Bobby. With a quick nod of his head, he signed, **UNDERSTAND**, before pushing her out the door Myles held open for them.

All was quiet as Troy and Sue returned to her room. Troy knew that she was sad about Jack disappearing and wasn't going to leave her side until he was found. She'd done so much for him – getting him off the streets, helping him find a job and go back to school, and reuniting him with his brother and family. Troy had to be there for her, no matter what happened.

Stopping her wheelchair at the bed, Troy set the wheel brakes and moved around to Sue's side to help her into bed. However, before he could take her arm, Sue stood up on her own.

Troy stood in shock as she stumbled towards the closet. When he saw her pull her clothes out and move in the direction of the bathroom, he was propelled forward.

**DO YOU WHAT**? Troy grabbed her arm and signed. **BED NOW**, he insisted.

**NO**, Sue jerked her arm from his grip. **FIND J-A-C-K NOW NEEDS-ME HE**, she signed urgently.

Troy stepped back, stunned at the fire in her eyes. She was so changed from how she was just moments before in the other room. He almost could have believed she was a different woman.

**FRIENDS FIND REST YOU**, he tried to convince her, knowing she didn't need to go out on her own while she was still weak.

**GO-ME NOW**, Sue persisted, spinning away to enter the bathroom.

While Troy paced the floor waiting for her to come back out, he considered going to get her friends. However, afraid that she might sneak out while he was gone, Troy waited, trying to think of some way to get her to remain in the hospital.

The motion of the bathroom door opening caught his attention. Looking at her determined face, he realized it would be useless to try to argue with her.

**FIND J-A-C-K NOW ME-HELP-YOU**, Troy felt if he was with her, he could at least help her instead of her going alone. _Bobby did tell me to stay with her_, he thought with a resigned shrug.

Sue nodded simply. Letting him take her arm, she led him out of the room with an unwavering resolve. She would find Jack or die trying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 48**

Jack paced the floor of small room that had become his cell. An old freezer in a meatpacking plant on the east side, he was thankful the cooling system no longer worked. However, the steel walls and heavy metal door effectively imprisoned him in this relatively sound-proof tomb.

According to his watch, Kyle Jarrett and his accomplice had left him here over two hours ago and hadn't been back. He didn't know what their plans were, but all he could do now is wait. Hoping an opportunity would present itself when they returned, if they did, Jack sat down on some boxes by the wall.

A short time later, he heard the welcomed sound of the freezer door being unlocked. He moved next to the door, his back to the wall hoping to get the jump on his 'visitors'. When the door opened, he grabbed the first person through, his arm raised ready to strike.

"Sue?" His heart leaped into this throat when he recognized her.

Pulling her into his arms, he turned again towards the door seeing Troy being shoved inside by Jarrett. Flanked by his accomplice, Jarrett pointed his gun at them, almost daring them to try something. With Sue tucked against his side and Troy next to her, Jack glared back at the two men as they pushed heavy door shut again.

Alone, Jack tilted his head down to look at the blonde in his arms ready to yell at her. As soon as he saw her pale face, his reprimand flew out of his head. Tightening his arm around her, he ran his fingers down her cheek pushing her hair back from her face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked breathlessly. Gasping when she fainted, he caught her in his arms and gently lowered her to the floor. "Sue?" he called his hand cupping her face.

Glancing at Troy as he knelt beside them, Jack could see the concern in the other man's eyes. He wanted to yell at Troy too for letting her come here, but he knew Troy had just as much trouble as he did telling Sue 'no'.

**HERE NOW HOW**, Jack signed with his free hand to Troy cradling Sue's limp body his other arm.

**FIND-YOU. LEAVE HOSPITAL HER ME. DISAPPEAR-YOU. WORRY-HER**, Troy replied.

**LEAVE HOSPITAL HER. BAD-HER**, Jack responded frustrated. When he got into the van earlier with Jarrett, his thoughts were about seeing Sue again so he was glad he got that opportunity. However, she was in no condition to be here, which was clearly evident after watching her pass out on him.

**KNOW YOU LEAVE ANYONE. B-O-B-B-Y. M-Y-L-E-S. ANYONE**, Jack questioned hopefully. Seeing Troy shake his head **NO**, Jack couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of dread that washed over him.

_No one knew they were here_, he thought regretfully to himself. Now instead of just him, Jarrett had three people. Looking down at the still unconscious Sue, Jack thought, _And one that can't defend herself._

**Chapter 49**

The veil of darkness gradually began to lift from around her. Her body was so fatigued all she wanted to do was surrender to it. However, she fought against the need for sleep, struggling to open her eyes.

Slowly, Sue forced her eyes open, gasping slightly when she saw a pair of dark eyes gazing down at her. _Can he really be here?_ she thought to herself. _Am I dreaming?_

"Jack?" she lift her hand, disbelieving her own eyes. "It's really you," she breathed in awe when she touched his face. Tears streamed down her face as she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Sue," Jack choked, pulling her tightly against him. Burying his face into her soft hair, he let her sob out her relief in finding him. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, clinging to him, afraid to let go.

Finally, her tears eased and she pushed away from his chest. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, wanting to touch him as it still didn't seem real to her.

"I thought I lost you," Sue whispered, battling the overwhelming emotions.

"I'm here now," Jack groaned. **O-K YOU**, he questioned, searching her face frantically.

"Yes, now that I've found you," she sighed, her eyes never leaving his face as she struggled to sit up.

Movement out of the corner of her eye had her glancing away reluctantly. Troy knelt beside her ,his eyes shifting worriedly back and forth between Sue and Jack. Seeing him brought back the severity of the situation.

_Troy and Sue hadn't made it very far from the hospital when a dark van pulled up beside them on the street. Troy had immediately recognized the driver and tried to get Sue out of the way. Unfortunately, the two men in the van moved faster than they did and easily shoved them into the back. _

_With his street smarts, Troy had wanted to do something, but he couldn't risk Sue getting hurt knowing that she was still weak from being in the hospital. Instead, he waited and watched. hoping to be able to find a way out. _

_On the other hand, Sue sat patiently beside him, her eyes shifting back and forth between the driver and the other man. As time passed, her body started slowly shutting down as she began realizing leaving the hospital might not have been the best thing. By the time they arrived at her destination, she had to lean heavily against Troy as they were ushered into the building._

Now while they had found Jack, Troy and Sue had also ended up locked up with him. At least everyone was still alive, and it gave them hope. Now they just had to come up with a way to get out of there.

**Chapter 50**

Inside the old abandoned warehouse, the freezer was quiet, with the mood of those locked inside somber. While Sue had accomplished her purpose of finding Jack, she didn't know what they'd do now that they were all locked up together.

Sue leaned into Jack's shoulder as they sat on the floor, propped against the wall with his arm around her. Troy sat next to them, his eyes scanning the room.

Suddenly, Troy jumped up, startling Sue and Jack with his movement. Watching him move to the other side of the room, they wondered silently what had gotten his attention. They had started to get up, when Troy turned around, quickly coming back towards them.

"What?" Jack nudged Sue to ask. He watched Troy and Sue sign back and forth so fast, not picking up much of anything.

"He said one of us can crawl out the vent to get help," Sue told him as she began, struggling to her feet.

"But it's too small," Jack replied, taking her arm to gently pull her back down on the floor beside him.

"Maybe for you and Troy, but not for me," Sue declared, pushing herself up off the floor. She stumbled slightly as her legs gave way, but Troy was quick to move, catching her before she fell. Signing **THANK-YOU**, she pushed herself out of his arms.

"No, you're still too weak," Jack admonished as he stood up beside her.

**WEAK YOU. REST YOU NEED**, Troy signed, the concern evident on his face.

"It's the only way out," Sue insisted, moving gingerly over to just below the covered vent.

"We'll find another way out," Jack maintained, turning her back towards him.

"Jack, I can do it," Sue maintained, her eyes pleading. "You've got to trust me."

"I do trust you," Jack confirmed, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. "Okay, well, we need something to remove the screws," he said, releasing her looking around the room.

"I've got an idea," Sue smiled mischievously.

Jack turned back to her, his eyes widening as he saw what she was doing. Troy had been trying to follow the conversation to no avail, but his eyes locked with Jack's, then turned back to Sue as she reached under her shirt. Sue laughed aloud nervously as she saw the look of confusion and shock on the men's faces.

"Hey, I knew there had to be another reason for these things other than digging into you," she grinned, a light blush on her cheeks as she pulled the wire out of her bra.

"Ah, um, okay," Jack stammered, taking the wire she offered. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the stiff wire in his fingers. Despite his efforts, Jack couldn't get his mind from wondering aimlessly to where she had gotten it.

"Close your mouth, Jack," Sue teased as she brushed passed him.

Clamping his mouth shut, Jack stared after her, a slight tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Glancing at Troy, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief before following Sue to the wall.

Moving her carefully to the side by placing his hands on her upper arms, Jack stretched up to twist the wire into the screws hoping to get them out. Taking a deep breath, he could almost feel the electricity shooting through his fingertips from when he touched her.

Slowly but surely, each screw dropped out of its place in the covering, hitting the floor with a ping only Jack could hear. Troy stepped forward to help Jack slide the heavy metal plate to the floor.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned again as Sue moved between them. He raised his hand to brush a stray hair back from her face, letting his fingers entwine themselves into her silky tresses.

"I'll be fine," Sue maintained, placing her soft hand on his cheek, feeling the scruffy whiskers that had formed during the last couple of hours.

She gazed lovingly into his dark eyes and for a moment everything around them disappeared. No longer were they locked in an old freezer possibly waiting to die. They were together and no one could touch them.

Jack cupped his hand around the back of her head, using his fingers to pull her close. His lips brushed hers lightly, wanting to keep her in that moment forever. Her hands moved to his shoulders, sliding up to twist into the hair at his collar as she leaned into him. They slowly pulled apart, their hearts pounding in their chests, in time with each other.

"I better get going," Sue whispered, her fingers caressing his strong jaw. "Before anyone comes back," she told him, unable to hide the regret in her eyes.

She didn't want to let him out of her sight again, afraid that she would never see him again. However, Sue knew she had to do this as she was their only hope for escaping.

Turning, she saw Troy standing by the wall, obviously trying to give them some privacy as he stared at a spot on the floor. Remembering the kiss she just shared with Jack, Sue could feel the heat once again rising to her cheeks.

With a quick sideways glance at Jack, she touched his arm, letting him know it was okay to look again. Looking between the two as they stood below the opening, ready to lift her up, Sue could see the concern etched into their faces.

"I'll be careful," Sue signed, her words holding special meaning for Jack. **UP**, she signed to Troy.

Troy bent over, cupping his hands for her to step into so he could boost her up. Her hands on the wall ready to step up, she felt Jack's hand on her arm. Looking over, tears sprung to her eyes as she saw his hand pointed towards her, his middle and ring fingers cupped into his palm with the others outstretched.

"I love you too," Sue smiled, her eyes taking in his features one last time before letting Troy lift her up towards the tiny vent opening.

Jack helped steady her as she ducked her head into the darkness. Pushing her forward, the two men watched helplessly as she disappeared into the wall. Glancing over at Troy, Jack couldn't squelch the worry he felt inside.

**Chapter 51**

As the gray darkness swallowed her, Sue could feel her breaths quicken as she pulled herself into the tight space. She could barely see her hands in front of her face as she felt her way along the cold metal.

She'd gone several yards when she paused, closing her eyes as she struggled to control the anxiety building inside her. A wave of dizziness washed over her as her heart pounded in her chest.

_Please, I've got to do this_, she pleaded, groaning as she laid her head against the coolness of the vent wall. "Jack," she moaned quietly.

She flashed back to a moment so long ago with Jack sitting next to her in the hospital when Levi got shot.

_I know you've had to prove yourself over and over again. But you know what? You've done it. It's time for you to accept that you're a warm, funny, caring, beautiful person. Every time you touch someone's life…you make it better…including mine. _

She remembered how touched she was at those words as if it was yesterday. Even back then, when he'd only known her for a few days, he believed in her.

_I love you, Jack,_ Sue whispered, lifting her head as she opened her eyes.

The space around her didn't feel quite as confining as she told herself she could do it. She had to believe in herself. With renewed energy, she pulled herself farther along in the tiny tunnel.

Without notice, she felt the vent widen in front of her. Pulling herself forward, she almost wanted to cry out when she saw the glimmer of light to her left.

Twisting her body around the corner, Sue moved quickly into the new tunnel, her eyes never leaving the light, afraid it would disappear if she blinked. The expanded space allowed her to move faster down the vent towards what she felt was their means of escape. Suddenly, everything shifted under her and she gasped, looking down into the darkness at the metal beneath her fingers. Her heart hammering, she didn't know whether to continue forward or go back.

Sue glanced back up as the vent moved again. The opening wasn't that far so she forced herself forward, her fear propelling her.

She screamed as the metal collapsed plunging her downward. Falling, Sue saw a hint of light as she bounced off the metal beams, colliding with the concrete floor before slipping into a different kind of darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 52**

"Nothing on the Kyle Jarrett, D. SOG is at his house, but no one has seen him since last night," Tara stated disappointedly as she entered Bobby's hospital room. "The neighbors said he seemed very agitated the last couple of days."

D and Myles turned his room into 'command central' so Bobby could help while they followed up on leads. Unfortunately, right now their leads were few and far between, and the men were getting very discouraged. Tara's news didn't help their morale.

"What else?" Bobby questioned from the bed, seeing the petite blonde was holding something back.

"Ah, Jarrett's wife hasn't been seen in three weeks," Tara continued, looking from one man to the other. "About the same time the documents started going missing."

"That's strange," D declared, his brow furrowing as he considered the new information.

"So we've got nothing!" Myles groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. "What do we do now?"

"Well, you could start with saying hello," came a voice from behind Tara at the door.

As one, four pairs of eyes turned toward the sound and saw a familiar blonde standing in the doorway with a teenage girl. Bobby and Tara shared a meaningful glance as they both wondered what she was doing here.

"Allie," D acknowledged, shuffling some papers he was holding.

"What are you doing here?" Myles asked abruptly, cringing slightly at the glares he received from his teammates. "What?"

"This is my niece, Kimberly Jo," Allie replied with a smile. _Same old Myles_, she thought suppressing her laughter. "She sang tonight at the festival out on the Mall and I came to hear her," she explained, moving into the room.

"Oh, congratulations, Kimberly Jo," Tara exclaimed, coming forward to shake the young girl's hand. "That festival is hard to get into so for you to be able to do it at such a young age, you must be good."

"Thank you," Kimberly Jo whispered, her face turning red with embarrassment as she looked at her feet.

"We went by the office, but they told me about your accident, Bobby," Allie explained, moving to his beside. "I hope you're doing okay?" she inquired, taking his offered hand.

"As well as can be expected, shelia," Bobby confirmed, squeezing his buddy's old girlfriend's hand. "What were you doing at the office?" he wondered.

"Well, Jack left so quickly earlier, I…" she started, jumping when Myles grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"You've seen Jack? When? Where?" Myles demanded, his eyes blazing.

"Yes," Allie stammered nervously as Myles' fingers bit into the flesh of her arm. "I saw him earlier…over at the Mall when Kimberly Jo sang," she clarified, worried about the look of desperation she was seeing in the blonde agents face.

"Allie, it's very important," Bobby stated firmly from behind her as D pulled Myles away form her. "How long ago did you see Jack?"

"About two hours ago, he happened to walk passed where I was standing waiting for the concert to start," Allie began turning back to Bobby. "Why? What's wrong?" she questioned, seeing the others' faces drop. "Bobby?" her voice took on a hint of worry for her friend.

"Sorry, Allie," Bobby finally said, sharing a frustrated look with his coworkers. "Jack disappeared from the hospital several hours ago. We received information that suggests Jack has been kidnapped…about the same time he probably left you."

"Disappeared? Kidnapped?" Allie stared in disbelief. "What are you doing about it?" she pleaded, stalking over to Myles and D.

"We've got every bit of manpower we have looking for him." D took her arm, walking her to the door passed where Kimberly Jo was standing. "We'd really like to talk, but we have a lot to do to find Jack…"

Suddenly, the door flew open again, this time Nurse Sav burst into the room. Bobby sat up gingerly in the bed as he saw the frantic look on her face.

"Sue's gone!" Sav cried breathlessly, coming to a stop in the middle of the group. "She was seen leaving the hospital with a man."

"What did the man look like?" Tara questioned, taking her arm trying to calm her down.

"Tall, white male, brown hair, curly," Sav told them. "Brenda said he was wearing a leather jacket with a gray turtleneck."

"That sounds like Troy!" Bobby called from his bed. "What would they be doing leaving the hospital? He was supposed to take her back to her room." He sat up in bed, throwing the covers off and swinging his legs off the side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tara pushed him back.

"We need to find her!" he cried, struggling against her until Myles come over.

"We will, but you need to stay here," Myles asserted, helping Tara get him back into bed. "Tara, keep an eye on him."

"We don't need anyone else disappearing," D agreed. "We'll find Sue and Jack," he proclaimed.

Myles and D stormed out of the room, leaving the four ladies and Bobby in their wake. As the door shut, they could hear both of them calling commands to the other agents in the hallway.

Bobby leaned back heavily on the pillows, frustrated that he wasn't even able to help his two best friends when they needed him most. When he felt a small hand take his, he looked up into Tara's hazel eyes, a message of worry and comfort passing between them.

**Chapter 53**

Jack could feel his heart racing, almost like it did when he had the heart attack. When Sue's disappeared into the dark abyss above them, a part of Jack went with her.

"Please be safe," he whispered not taking his eyes of the opening.

Jack jumped when Troy touched his arm concerned. He'd forgotten the other man was in there when he spoke.

**SORRY**, Jack signed, then ran his hand through is already disheveled hair. **CAREFUL HER, ME HOPE**, he explained.

**UNDERSTAND**, Troy replied with a knowing grin. He was worried too about his friend going alone, since they didn't know what she'd encounter.

With a tired grimace, Jack turned and slowly walked towards the other side of the room. All the while his ears were straining for any sound from the vent, hoping that he'd soon hear the door creaking open.

Everyone had told him he was destined to be with Sue. Despite the attraction he felt for her, Jack didn't want to believe them. However, it didn't take long before he began accepting the truth that had been nagging his soul.

The truth weighed heavily on him as they continued to work together. He searched for ways to be with her outside of work while he struggled with the feelings he had. _Would she accept me? _he'd wondered for a long time. _Am I good enough for her? _

Now the burden Jack had been carrying was gone. Sue had not only accepted him as more than just a friend, but they were started to work on a real relationship. The talk he'd had with Sav forced him to think about things he'd taken for granted that was as important as breathing.

"_Jack."_

Spinning back to the vent, Jack thought he'd heard her voice calling him. He wanted to call out to her, but he knew it was useless.

In his mind's eye, Jack could almost see her in front of him. Her soft hair glistened golden in the light as she looked up at him. He glimpsed the love he had for her in the quiet pools of her eyes.

Her image disappeared as a rumbling crash resonated through the room. Jack's heart sunk as he realized the noise came from the vent.

"No," Jack muttered softly, his hands planted on the wall below the opening. "Please, no!"

**Chapter 54**

Jack didn't know how long he'd stood there, eyes transfixed on the vent opening as if he could will her back into the room. Subconsciously, he knew Troy was trying to get his attention, but he couldn't look away. _I never should have let her go,_ he admonished himself.

Clinking sounds at the door finally spurred him into action. Turning to Troy, Jack pointed towards the door, and then motioned him to the wall beside it. The two men stood on each side of the sealed opening, ready to pounce on whoever came in.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Jack looked at Troy letting him know with a quick shift of his eyes. Troy nodded briefly his understanding, ready to use his street smarts to help them get out of there. Both men sprung forward ready to attack the intruder when they stopped, eyes widening in shock.

"Sue," Jack cried, pulling her abruptly into his arms. Pulling her tight to him, he closed his eyes to bury his face into her hair. _I'm never going to let her go again, _he swore silently.

He felt her push at his chest and reluctantly released her but kept his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. It was then that Jack noticed her severely disheveled look. Her sweater was dirty and blood dripped from a small cut on her forehead.

"What happened?" Jack questioned when she finally looked up at him.

The dazed look in her eyes caused an uneasy nervousness washed over him. Listening closely he could her a gasping, strained sound in her breathing. Jack glanced up at Troy, concern on both of their faces. Sue wasn't focusing on what he was saying and from the look in her eyes, he doubted she could even see them clearly.

Troy made a small cross on his left upper arm with his right index and middle fingers. Jack nodded stiffly, his meaning very clear. Quickly sweeping Sue into his arms, he followed Troy out of the room, knowing time might not be on their side.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 55**

Tara didn't know how long she'd sat with her hand in his, but it just felt so comfortable she didn't want to pull away. Allie had left to take her niece back home with the promise that someone would call as soon as they heard anything about Jack.

Tara hadn't meant to be abrupt with Allie, but she was worried about all of her friends – Sue, Troy, _AND_ Jack. However, Allie seemed to be only concerned about Jack and listening to Allie's constant whining just grated on her last nerve.

"Hey!" Bobby called, squeezing her hand to get her attention. "It will be okay," he assured her. "Jack and Sue are tough, so if anyone can make it out of this, it will be them."

"I know," Tara sighed, remembering all the times they'd shared together as a team. "I'm just worried about Sue," she admitted, dropping her eyes to their joined hands. "I know she's with Troy, but still…she should have never left the hospital in her condition."

"But with how the two of them feel about each other, you really didn't expect her to stay here while Jack was missing, did you, shelia?" Bobby questioned with a grin.

Smiling, Tara looked up her eyes locking with his. Absentmindedly, his thumb stroked the back of her hand, sending shivers through her body. Since the day they started working together, she'd always felt some attraction to the tall Aussie. However, the last couple of days were the first time she'd realized the feelings had become so intense.

Her hazel eyes caressed his features from the strong jaw and cute dimples to his expressive eyes. Tara couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, she was wondering if she'd ever see those eyes again. Now, he was not only awake but also joking with her, as they'd done so many times before.

"Sue's been found," Sav came bursting through the hospital room door, breaking Tara out of her reverie. With a broad smile plaster on her face, she exclaimed, "Sue was brought into the Emergency Room a few minutes ago!"

"What?" Tara asked, pulling her hand out of Bobby's grip as she turned around. _Did I really hear her right?_ she wondered, struggling to get her mind off the man in the bed beside her.

"Brenda from the ER just called up and said Sue was brought in," Sav explained, almost bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Oh, my God," Tara declared, hand going to her chest as her breathing quickened. Not believing her new friend was alright, she questioned, "Is she alright? Was Jack with her? What about Troy?"

"I don't know," Sav replied. "Brenda just said she saw Sue and that two guys brought her in," she continued. "I'm assuming the two men were Jack and her friend she left with." Sheepishly, she grinned, "I forgot to ask, sorry."

"No worries, shelia," Bobby replied from his bed. "Thanks for coming to tell us," he winked, causing Sav's stomach to flutter.

"Do you know if the others know?" Tara questioned, taking out her cell.

"I don't think so," Sav answered, after taking a deep breath and looking away from those intriguing eyes she'd found herself drowning in. Watching Tara call her co-workers to inform them about Sue's appearance, she glanced back over at the patient.

_Too bad I couldn't have this side of the wing,_ Sav though regretfully. _I would have loved having him as a patient,_ she sighed, thinking 'sponge bath'.

"Myles and D will meet me in the ER," Tara announced, snapping her phone shut. Sav jumped at the sound of her voice, afraid she'd been caught staring at Bobby.

"Tara," Bobby pleaded.

Tara turned around and saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. His brown hair swept his forehand as he tilted his head imploringly, making it hard for her to deny him anything. _Oh, that man_, she thought, _what he can get away with just using that charm of his._

"Can you get me a wheelchair?" Tara asked Sav, causing Bobby to smile broadly. "I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose another member of the team, and I know the minute you're left alone, you'll go out searching for Jack and Sue yourself."

"Ah, so this is sort of protective custody," Bobby teased, struggling to sit up. The pain was almost unbearable, but nothing would keep him from finding out if his friends were okay.

Bobby placed his arm around her shoulder as Tara helped him from the bed. At her touch, his body jerked as if it had been electrocuted. He looked down at the petite blonde, wondering when she'd become more than just a co-worker to him.

Settling into the wheelchair, Bobby grabbed her wrist as Tara arranged the blanket around him. With a soft look, he expressed his thanks to her for not leaving him here. As their gazes met, he could have sworn he saw something there before she abruptly looked away.

He hadn't felt anything like this since he and Darcy broke up. The pain at losing her was strong at the time, and he'd only discussed it with Jack and D. Though they remained friends, Bobby couldn't remember his passion for her running this deep.

While he wanted to pursue the energy he felt between them, Bobby felt it best to let it go until he found out about Jack. As Sav held the door for them, Tara pushed his chair out of the room and started down the hallway towards the Emergency Room.

**Chapter 56**

Jack sat beside yet another bed in the hospital. The last couple of days he had gotten quite a bit of experience at that. _No wonder I hate these places,_ he thought wearily as his thumb caressed the fragile hand he held.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jack looked up at Troy's concerned face. He owed that man a lot for helping him get Sue to the hospital. When they left the warehouse, Troy was the one that turned them in the right direction to where they quickly found a cab that brought them to the hospital. _It was almost as if he knew where they were,_ Jack thought.

**O-K**, Troy questioned indicating Sue. Having been outside when the doctor examined Sue, he didn't know what the doctor said.

**B-R-O-K-E-N-R-I-B-S**, Jack signed, **THREE**. He looked down at the blonde woman lying asleep in the bed, his heart twisting as he listened to her labored breathing. Her pale face was etched in pain even in sleep.

**C-O-N-C-U-S-S-I-O-N**, Jack continued turning back to Troy. While he had to admit he didn't know the signs, Jack wasn't going to let go of her hand anyway so fingerspelling was easier, even though it took him longer. However, it was a way he could talk with Troy with the one hand he had available. He hoped Troy realized why and didn't get too frustrated with him.

**SLEEP LONG HER NOW**, Troy asked, smiling understandingly when he had to repeat it for Jack slower.

**NO**, Jack replied. Almost as if on cue, Sue's eyes slowly drift open and looked bewilderedly around the room.

When Troy nudged him, Jack turned back and saw her opened eyes. Standing up, he cupped her hand in both of his as Troy moved to the other side of the bed.

His breath caught in his chest when her eyes locked with his dark eyes and a smile spread across her face. It had to be the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She was like sunshine breaking through the clouds.

"Jack," Sue croaked, wincing at the pain in her chest, closing her eyes again. As it settled into a dull ache, she opened them again slowly, squeezing his hands.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked worriedly. His concerned deepened as her brow furrow, struggling to see what he was saying. "Sue," he glanced up at Troy both men concerned about her inability to respond.

Troy traced his bent index and middle finger in a circle in front of his lips, and then placed his fist under his chin running his thumb forward. Jack was afraid he was right, and it bothered him greatly.

"So how's the patient doing?" a voice asked from the door. When Jack turned to the door, both Troy and Sue followed his line of sight to see a young nurse standing in the doorway.

"Ah, she's awake," the nurse stated with a smile, coming forward to stop at the side of the bed. "I'm Brenda and I'll be taking care of you. How do you feel?" she asked Sue as she noticed the confused look in the young woman's face.

"She's deaf," Jack explained tentatively, relieved when he saw the recognition on the nurse's face. Much to Jack's amazement, she turned back to Sue and started signing.

**B-R-E-N-D-A ME. NURSE**, she signed timidly. **FEEL YOU HOW**, she questioned slowly.

"My vision's blurry," Sue answered, her free hand coming up to sign **VISION BLURRY** before rubbing her eyes. "I can't see your lips," she told them as she continued to sign words as she spoke.

Brenda turned to Jack, confused about what she was saying. _Why was she worried about seeing my lips?_ she wondered. _Was her head injury worse than we thought?_

"She reads lips," Jack supplied, still very surprised the nurse could communicate with Sue. "You sign?" he just had to ask.

"I had a neighbor for several years that was deaf," Brenda clarified briefly. "We went to a lot of dinners and deaf events together, which helped me pick it up," she pressed the button over the bed to call the nurse's station. "Since she moved, I haven't made the time to continue going so I actually have forgotten a lot," she admitted.

"No, that was good," Jack reassured her. "Very good."

"Thanks," Brenda grinned as she blushed at the attention he was showing her. Turning back to Sue, she signed, **INTERPRETER COME NOW. HELP-ME**.

**THANK-YOU**, Sue smiled slightly as she was worried why she couldn't see properly. "Am I going to be okay?" she questioned.

Brenda glanced at the two men standing next to the bed watching her intently. Looking back at the young woman, she took a deep breath not sure what to say, if she should say anything at all.

**Chapter 57**

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded, concerned at Brenda's hesitation. "Is there something the doctor didn't tell us?"

Brenda could tell that this man really cared for the woman in the bed. However, he was upsetting the other man, who was now questioning what was wrong. Even the young woman looked on concerned, not understanding what was going on as she could read the signs of the other man.

"No, no, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant," Brenda spoke as she signed the best she could for the other two. "I'm not an interpreter and she has the right to have one with her," she explained. "But it's going to be wait for one and I really don't want her to worry so I was trying to figure out how to tell her," she continued.

"I'm not really good enough, but if she'll let me," Brenda said, then turned to Sue directly. "If you'll let me, I'll do my best to let you know what is going on?" she offered smiling uncertainly.

"Yes, thank you," Sue agreed, not noticing the way Jack looked away embarrassed.

_I should have asked for the interpreter when we got here_, Jack told himself frustrated. He'd gotten so used to her not needing one, that he had forgotten about her needs once again. _Like a jerk, I was only thinking about mine,_ he sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

Turning back to Brenda, he watched her carefully tell Sue about her condition. Her signs were a little hesitant and she fingerspelled most of the medical terms, but it wasn't long before Sue and Troy both understood.

Jack as relieved to hear that Sue's blurred vision was probably because of the blow she'd sustained when she fell. He laughed out loud when Brenda suggested Sue stop getting hit in the head or the hospital might recommend she get fitted for a helmet.

"So I'm going to be okay?" Sue asked, looking at Jack for reassurance as she squeezed his hand in hers.

**YES. FINE YOU SOON**, Jack replied, smiling returning the squeeze.

His breath caught as a smile brought a light to her face he hadn't seen in days. With the concern over Bobby injuries, and then being locked up in that warehouse, Jack had only seen worry and fear in her eyes.

Even the few minutes after she woke up in the freezer when she was so elated to see him, dark emotions clouded her eyes. He never wanted to see her that afraid and worried again, but he knew that was just a fantasy.

"Knock, knock, is the patient up to some company?" Jack turned at the voice, seeing Sav standing in the doorway with his team standing uncertainly behind her. He waved them forward as Brenda told Sue to use her call button if she needed anything.

"I'll be back when the interpreter gets here, and we can see about getting her back up to her room," Brenda explained to Jack. "Use the call button if you need anything before then," she finished by making a few notes in her chart, and then moved around the others to check on her next patient.

"Interpreter? Jack, what's wrong?" Tara questioned as she pushed Bobby closer to the bed.

Sav had checked at the desk and told them that Sue had suffered a few broken ribs and a concussion. However, the young blonde had a concussion when she came in after the bombing and didn't require an interpreter. This news dramatically increased the teams' concern for their friend and her injuries.

"She has a concussion and it's affected her vision," Jack explained, caressing her hand gently. "Her vision's blurry, so she can't read anyone's lips well enough to understand," he said turning to Sue signing, **UNDERSTAND LIPREAD NOT**.

"So we need to sign," Tara verified, moving to the side of the bed. **FEEL YOU O-K**, she asked smiling down at her friend.

"I'm told I will be," Sue grinned. "Just got to stop getting hit in the head," she joked, releasing Jack's hand long enough to hug the petite blonde.

"Ah, tell her we're glad she's okay," D requested with a smile, standing at the end of her bed.

"And if she tries that again, we're going to tie her to her bed," Bobby offered from his

wheelchair. Tara shared the men's words with Sue, causing her to laugh, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

"But at least I found him," she grinned defiantly, and even Myles chuckled at her tenacity.

"Thanks to Troy seeing you get in the van with Jarrett, we have an APB out for him as our document thief," Myles informed Jack.

**SEE-ME T-H-E-M-A-L-L BEFORE?** Jack signed to Troy, surprise as he thought Jarrett had just grabbed Sue and Troy like he had done him. Jack was annoyed that he didn't question them when they showed up at the warehouse, but he was just happy to see Sue again.

**SAY THEM J-A-R-R-E-T-T MAN NAME**, Troy nodded. **MAN BAD**, he added his face showing how angry he was for the man hurting Sue and Jack.

"Kyle Jarrett?" Sue asked from the bed, having followed the conversation between the two men.

**YES STEAL DOCUMENTS HIM**, Jack signed in explanation.

"No," Sue interjected loudly. "He's not behind the stolen documents," she advised them.

"What?" the others cried in unison.

**WHAT**, Jack inquired doubtfully, worrying the knock on her head was even worse.

"Jarrett locked us up in that warehouse, Jack," Sue started shifting on her bed. "But I saw him talking with the other man on the way to the warehouse, and he's being forced to what he's done," Sue told them sincerely.

**FORCED**, Tara requested clarification as all of them were confused about this change.

"Someone has his wife and is blackmailing him," Sue explained, looking from one of person to the next. "She'll be killed if he doesn't do what he's told."

**WHO**, Jack signed. He thought they were so close and finding out now there was another player in the game had his head spinning.

"I didn't get it," she shook her head. "But it looked like girsvan or grrswin," she shrugged apologetically.

"So not only do we need to find Jarrett, but we need to find his wife too, before it's too late," Myles stated gloomily.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 58**

Visiting hours had ended, but Jack refused to leave her side again. He needed sleep, but the thought of going home just didn't appeal to him. Sue was supposed to have gone home tomorrow, but now because she'd risked her life for him, she was stuck in here for several more days. It tore at his heart to see her in pain, not being able to help her.

The last few hours, not to mention the last week, had been extremely hard on her. Jack didn't know what he'd do to make it up to her. She didn't deserve the torment she'd been through. Most other women he knew wouldn't have been able to handle it like she had.

_But she's not like most other women_, he thought. _She's more unique and genuine than anyone I've ever met._

It wasn't long after she made the announcement that Kyle Jarrett was being blackmailed by someone to commit crimes that the interpreter showed up. It surprised him when it ended up being Matt Martin, who was in town for the festival too. When he'd gotten the call and found out it was Sue, he rushed right over.

Sue was glad to see him, not only for his interpreting, but he'd brought along his younger sister, Emi. After the bank robbery in Berkeley Springs, she had rushed off so fast and didn't get an opportunity to see her again before they had to leave.

Sue was enamored with the young girl, her enthusiasm and joy contagious as they sat side by side on the hospital bed, watching Matt interpret the conversation around them. The team was in shock as Sue continued to provide information from the conversation she'd watched while she and Troy were being driven to the warehouse.

Since they knew Troy and Sue were deaf, the driver didn't hold back on taunting Jarrett with the information about their future plans. Unfortunately, all Sue was able to get was that Jarrett's wife was being held until he completed his mission, and if he didn't he wouldn't see her again. She hadn't been able to figure out who his wife was or where she was being held.

However, she did learn that the document thefts were just a cover to get the F.B.I. involved. Someone wanted them specifically on this case.

This would cause a complete shift in the way the team was approaching the situation. They had to take into consideration that, if they moved to fast, they may never get to whoever was really behind the stalking and the document thefts.

However, with their escape from the warehouse, the team really didn't know how long they had before Mrs. Jarrett was hurt, or even killed. They just hoped that they could get what they needed to find her, before it was too late.

Jack brought his hand up to stroke her face tenderly as Sue moaned in her sleep. He knew she couldn't hear him, but it made him feel like he was doing something. As the clock tick past 2am, he began talking to her, caressing her hand as finally he released his pent up emotions.

**Chapter 59**

Groggily opening his eyes, Bobby looked around the strange room his eyes coming to rest on the sleeping form on the sofa by the wall. Lifting his head off the pillow, he recalled coming back to his room after checking on Sue, with Tara as company. As he admired her features, she remembered their discussion just a few hours ago as he argued with her regarding what she saw as his need for a babysitter.

"_I won't leave my room," Bobby insisted as she helped him back into bed. He could not believe how stiff and sore he was as he relied on her assistance getting out of the wheelchair. _

_When he finally stood up, his legs buckled under him causing Tara reach round his waist, attempting to keep him upright. However, her petite frame was no match for his height, and they crashed onto the bed, pinning her under his muscular body._

"_Ah, um," Bobby stammered as he realized just how close their faces were together._

_Breathlessly, Tara gazed up into his eyes, her arms trapped between them, unable to move. Her lips parted, her tongue slipping out running across them as she tried to form the words in her head._

_His heart beat faster in his chest as Bobby felt her delicate form under him. He went to push himself away from her when his eyes fell on her mouth. Watching her tongue dip out wetting her lips, his strength seemed to vanish from his body._

_Lowering his head, he was drawn to her like a magnet. His lips brushed hers and waves of electricity shot between them at the contact._

_He could feel her body trembling under his as he raised his hand to cradle her chin. Holding her head at the right angle, he took possession of her lips again, deepening the connection between them._

_The kiss ended way too soon as Bobby's expression sobered. Looking intently at her, he traced the outline of her jaw with his finger. Noticing the hint of red staining her cheeks, he took a deep breath, rolling away and allowing her to get up._

_Moving quickly over to the other side of the room, Tara raised her hands to her hai,r brushing it back down as she struggled to control her wayward thoughts. She really enjoyed having Bobby kiss her. _Or was that me kissing him?_ she wondered. _

_Turning back, Tara avoided his eyes as she told him that she would check at the nurses station for a pillow and a blanket. Despite her best judgment, she was committed to staying with him tonight as the rest of the team was busy following up on new information._

My luck, if I leave him alone_, she thought as she quickly left the room, _we'll be searching for him tomorrow_. She just had to get the thought of their kiss out of her head. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be easy._

**Chapter 60**

Watching her sleep now as the morning sun peeked through the slats in the blinds, Bobby could remember the taste of her on his lips. In all the years that he'd known her, he'd never thought about Tara the way he did last night. She'd always been just Tara. _That is until now_, he thought.

Hearing her moan in her sleep, he had to wonder if Tara was thinking about their kiss too. With his eyes, he traced her features, realizing just how beautiful his bubbly co-worker was.

Bobby was thankful he wasn't on the heart monitors anymore. _I can image how fast that thing would be beating right now_, he grinned to himself as he felt his pulse quicken.

As he admired her sleeping form, Tara's eyes slowly opened and locked with his. Bobby saw her lips part as she took a shaky breath, and he immediately wanted to kiss her again.

"Morning," she muttered, breaking eye contact as she swung her legs off the sofa. Keeping her head down, Tara ran her fingers through her sleep-tangled hair, but she couldn't hide the telltale blush that tinged her cheeks from Bobby's prying eyes.

"Morning, shelia," Bobby whispered, his voice sounding husky even to his own ears. He watched her when she reach for her boots, her hands trembling slightly as she tried unsuccessfully to avoid his intense gaze. Holding one boot forgotten in her hands, Tara couldn't break the unspoken connection between them.

Noise at the door snapped their emotionally charged link as they both looked away as if they'd been burnt. Mike and D entered the room, their smiles brightening when they saw their fellow agents were already awake.

"Good, you're both awake," Mike beamed. "We were able to get a hit last night…well, this morning actually….on Jarrett's credit card at a motel in Hyattsville," he explained their early morning visit.

"SOG has been at the motel since then and verified a little while ago seeing Jarrett and another man…" D continued.

"We assume Mr. Van Driver," Mike interrupted.

"Right," D confirmed. "SOG is currently following them, and they're heading in this direction," he announced.

"You don't think their heading here, do you?" Tara asked as she finished pulling on her boots.

"Maybe," D shrugged. "The team we had staking out the warehouse said no one has been back since Troy showed us where they were taken."

"But it didn't look like anyone had been there between the time Jack and Sue left and we showed up," Mike revealed.

"And it's in the opposite direction from where they're heading," D declared grimly.

"We need to tell Jack," Bobby insisted, throwing the covers back to swing his legs out of the bed.

Mike and D moved to block him, but Tara was quicker. With a soft hand on his arm, she stopped him, bringing his attention to her face. The intensity in her eyes was so overwhelming, Bobby allowed her to gently ease him back against the pillows and readjust the blanket around him.

Witnessing the silent exchange, D and Mike just gawked at each other in confusion. Amazed, D had never seen a woman have that much control over his Aussie friend, not even Darcy when they'd been dating.

"Ah, well," D stammered. "Myles and Dale are going by Sue's room to tell them," he stated, watching Tara's hand tenderly stroke Bobby's arm.

"After they pick up, Matt and his sister from the hotel," Mike continued when D persisted to gape at the other two. "We didn't know how Sue's vision would be this morning so Myles thought it best to bring the interpreter," he added, seeing the confusion on their faces.

"Myles?" Tara questioned in awe.

"What do you know? Harvard's actually getting a heart," Bobby teased, earning a playful slap from Tara.

"So what's the plan?" Tara asked, blushing slightly at the passionate gaze Bobby was giving her. Looking at D and Mike as they explained, she tried to distract herself from the fluttering she felt in the pit of her stomach. Feeling Bobby take her hand in his, she took a wobbly breath, wondering where all this was going.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 61**

The morning sun had risen a little over an hour ago, but Jack barely noticed as his eyes were still transfixed on the blonde asleep in the bed. He hadn't moved all night afraid if he blinked, she'd disappear.

Jack knew he'd made so many mistakes with Sue, but he was going to work on fixing them. He intended to make sure she realized just how important she was to him. She was so different from anyone he'd ever meet before. She wasn't disabled like so many others made her out to be, far from it. Her abilities far exceeded just lip reading. Her caring, compassion, and empathy for others were unmatched.

Sometimes Jack wondered if Sue could handle the stress of their cases. However, she seemed to manage better than the others did sometimes. As he sat watching her sleep, he thought about just how amazing this woman really was. He just hoped that one day he'd be able to be half the person she was.

"Well, I'm not sure if the right person is in that bed," Dale quipped as he entered the room with Myles and Matt. "You okay, man?" he asked, concerned about the dark circles evident under Jack's eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jack whispered, shifting his tired eyes towards the visitors.

"How's she doing?" Matt questioned, quietly indicating the sleeping woman.

"About the same," Jack sighed softly, looking back down at Sue, raising his hand to her face to gently brush a stray hair back from her face. "I'm just waiting for her to wake up," he murmured sadly.

"Um, why are we whispering?" Myles questioned, looking around at the other three. "It's not as if the noise will wake her up?" he said with a grin, causing everyone to laugh.

"From the looks of her right now," Dale smiled broadly, "I don't think a sonic boom could wake her!"

"I don't think the three of you came by here to comment on Sue's sleeping habits," Jack smirked, just a little jealous over the attention the other three men were showing Sue.

"Anything new on the Jarrett or this mystery person he's working for?" he inquired, his thumb stroking the back of Sue's hand absent-mindedly.

"Well, um, we learned a little more about Jarrett's wife," Dale stated, uncertainly looking at Myles.

"What?" Jack asked, concerned at the glances being shared between the two men. His heart was pounding as he waited for them to continue. "Myles?" he pleaded.

"There may be more of a connection between Sue and this case than we thought," Myles started, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "We think Dunne purposely sought Sue out with false information about stolen documents," he declared regretfully.

"What are you talking about, Myles?" Jack questioned in disbelief, gripping Sue's hand tighter as if he was protecting her from the unseen evil.

"Dunne asked for Sue specifically…" Dale began.

"I know that!" Jack exclaimed irritated. "What is this about false information?" he demanded.

"We think it was a ruse," Myles continued unwaveringly, even though he knew the dark haired agent was getting extremely tense. "We think he picked her specifically because, uh, she's, um…" he stammered uncomfortably, shifting his feet nervously as he ducked his head to the floor.

"Because she's deaf?" Matt asked, supplying what he saw as a likely reason to have Sue singled out.

"Um, yeah," Myles agreed awkwardly, still failing to meet Jack's questioning gaze.

"Why would you think that?" Jack insisted worried.

"Well, it's just a hunch right now, but we discovered information about Kyle Jarrett's wife that makes us suspect there's a connection," Dale offered.

"Jarrett's wife?" Jack was getting more and more confused.

"Katherine found information on Jarrett's wife, and she has some things in common with Sue," Myles explained, quickly as he could see Jack's impatience rising. "His wife's name is Kayla Jarrett…"

"Sue's friend," Jack muttered disbelievingly, hoping Myles would ease his worry by saying it was a different Kayla. However, the look on Myles face told him it was true. _How could we have not made the connection? _he wondered frustratedly.

"And she's deaf," Matt confirmed the information everyone else already knew.

_Please don't let it be true,_ Jack prayed, gazing back down at Sue. _Please don't let it be that someone singled her out because she's deaf!_

"That's not all, Jack," Dale interrupted, knowing the next bit of information was even worse.

"Please say you know who is behind all of this," Jack pleaded, just barely able to control his rage. However, his anger was evident in his dark eyes as he turned to meet the younger agent's stare.

"Not yet," Dale denied remorsefully.

"Then what?" Jack practically shouted.

"Jack, Jarrett is on his way here," Myles interjected. "We think he, and the guy he was with, are coming here after Sue," he finally stated, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come.

_Oh, God, this can't be happening!_ Jack cried to himself. _Why is someone doing this?_

**Chapter 62**

Jack stood in one corner of Sue's hospital room with Myles, Dale, and Mike, not really listening to their conversation. His eyes were focused on the blonde in the bed, who had just woken up a few minutes before. She had been just a little disoriented finding so many people in her room, but soon recovered and currently was joking and laughing with Matt.

Jack could not help but be a little jealous over the easy camaraderie she and Matt enjoyed. From the day they had met him, Sue seemed very comfortable, not like she had been when she met Jack two years ago. She had always been so reserved, at least until recently, but with Matt, she appeared to be much more open.

He wondered if it was because she did not have to work so hard to talk to Matt. Since the other man signed so fluently, Jack worried again that he was not good enough for her. He knew it would take years before he could even begin to hold a comfortable conversation totally in ASL. _Would she be willing to wait that long? _he considered. _Will I be forcing her to live in a hearing world with me?_

"Yo, Jack, you with us, man?" Mike questioned, slapping him on his arm.

Reluctantly, Jack broke his focus on the others across the room and turned back to the group. They had been discussing the plan for when Jarrett arrived, and how to get his wife back while apprehending whoever was behind the whole thing.

D had gone down to coordinate the surveillance with Carrie and Katherine. They wanted Jarrett and the other man in the van to make it into the hospital. However, they all swore the two men would not make it back out.

Since they had already seen Bobby with Sue, D told Tara to remain in his hospital room with him, just in case. Jack and Matt would stay with Sue until Lucy got back from picking up Emi at the hotel. They were concerned just how much their mysterious stalker watched Sue the last couple of weeks. Since they found them in Berkeley Springs, they might know about Matt and Emi, and if the stalker knew Matt was an interpreter, he and his sister could be in danger too.

"To summarize," Myles started, since he knew where Jack's attention had been elsewhere. "I'll be at the nurse's station just outside the panel of elevators, while Dale and Mike will be at each end of the halls by the stairs."

"As soon as they approach this room, we'll grab them," Dale assured Jack. "They won't get anywhere near here."

"They better not," Jack stated firmly, glaring at each of the men in turn. If it was anyone else, the others would have taken offense, but they knew out much pressure Jack had been under, and easily excused his outburst.

"Okay, people, let's get into position," Mike instructed, moving towards the door as he adjusted the earpiece in his ear. "Jarrett should be here soon," he called as he left the room followed by Dale.

"We'll get him," Myles guaranteed him, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The look in the blonde agent's eyes assured Jack that he would do anything to prevent anyone from hurting Sue. With a brief nod, Myles was gone.

**Chapter 63**

In Bobby's hospital room, Tara sat on the couch listening to the chatter on the radio through her earpiece, while pretending to read a magazine Sav had brought her from the nurse's lounge. However, glimpses out the corner of her eye at the tall Aussie in the bed distracted her, both from the words in front of her and from the conversations going on in her ear.

Feeling a hot flush rise on her cheeks, she flashed back to the kiss they shared last night. In the years Tara worked with Bobby, she'd felt some attraction to him but had resolved herself to being treated like a sister by all the guys on the team.

While she knew her work in the surveillance van was important, Tara really enjoyed going out with the guys to question suspects and on other undercover assignments. Though it was just a brief 'assignment', she remembered how it felt at the museum when D and Bobby faked the fight to get the security guard's attention.

At the time, they had thought they were trying to capture a serial killer, and Bobby had called her his wife causing Tara's heart to do flips in her chest. Why she felt like such a schoolgirl around him sometimes, she didn't know.

It wasn't as if Bobby noticed her as anything more than just good old "Tara-tech". _That is until last night_, she thought shakily. She couldn't understand what had changed, but something sure had.

Tara glanced at him over the top of her magazine and caught him looking at her. Though Bobby quickly turned away, she could see the faint pink tinge on his cheeks, very reminiscent of Jack reaction when Sue caught him watching her.

_Could it be?_ Tara wondered, staring unseeingly at the magazine before her. _Could it be that he's starting to see me differently?_ Her heart pounded in her chest as she thought of this possibility.

_Nah,_ she admonished herself for thinking something like that. She'd seen the women Bobby dated, and there was no way she'd remotely met his expectations. She was way too mousy and plan to attract someone like Bobby.

A groan from the bed brought her head snapping up from the magazine. Bobby's eyes were squeezed shut, his face contracted in pain with his arm clutching his side where his incision was.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked, lowering the magazine. When he didn't answer and continued to groan in pain, she dropped the magazine and rushed to his bedside.

"Bobby?" Tara whispered lightly, placing her small hand gently on his muscular forearm. The light sheen of sweat on his forehead as he struggled to control the pain caused her to worry. "Bobby?" her voice was heavy with concern.

When she reach for the nurse call button, Bobby's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Tara watched him pull her hand to him, cradling it against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she raised her gaze to his face.

"I'm okay," Bobby gritted through clenched teeth, his eyes slowly opening to lock with hers. "I just moved wrong, and my stitches really pulled, but I'm okay now."

"When was the last time you had any pain meds?" Tara asked unevenly, trying hard not to jerk her hand from his grasp, but finding it torture to leave it there with him touching her.

"Last night, just before Sue was brought into the ER," Bobby admitted, laying his head back on the pillow with a sigh.

"But that was more than twelve hours ago, Bobby," Tara exclaimed, reaching for the call button with her free hand, allowing him to retain his hold on her captured hand. "You need some more pain medication if you are hurting that bad," she insisted.

"Tara!" Bobby moaned and she paused with her hand over the buzzer.

Looking back at him, Tara saw something in his eyes that she couldn't explain. _Was it a longing, a desire?_ she wondered. She'd only seen looks like that on soap operas, and certainly never expected to have one directed at her.

Keeping her one hand pressed to his chest, Bobby raised his arm caressing her cheek with his fingertips. Tara closed her eyes at the touch, savoring the feel of him and relishing the attention he was showing her. _Even if it is, it's just a fantasy that will soon be over,_ she thought.

When he slid his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head in his hand, Tara's eyes flew open. The heat she felt was electrifying as Bobby pulled her to him. Closing her eyes again, she sagged against him, feeling to bolt of energy coursing through her when their lips touched.

Tara could feel each emotion as it passed between them, leaving her wanting more with each taste. Their years of friendship had brought with it a depth that she treasured and held onto intensely.

With a reluctant sigh, Bobby released her, but only allowed her to pull away so far as he gazed into her eyes. Taking a ragged breath, Tara couldn't believe this was happening. All of the feelings she held inside surface threatening to drown her if she wasn't careful.

Suddenly, Tara heard the yelling in her ear, reminding her of the radio she was listening to and the case. Breaking eye contact, she concentrated on the conversations, trying to take in what was happening.

"What is it?" Bobby asked, seeing the panicked look slide across her face. When Tara shook her head, putting her hand up for him to be quiet, he realized she'd heard something on the radio. Growing concerned for his friends, he waited impatiently for her to let him know what was going on.

"Oh, my God, Sue," Tara muttered, pulling her gun out of her holster as she pulled away. "Stay here," she ordered and before Bobby could ask what was going on, she was out the door and gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 64**

Jack watched the door swing shut behind Myles before turning back to the others. He didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but found them both staring at him. A soft smile played on Sue's lips and he thought about how beautiful she looked, even all banged up and bruised. Her eyes practically danced as she gazed at him from across the room.

Approaching the bed, Jack fitted the radio earpiece in his ear as he walked. He wanted to be able to hear what was going on outside. If Jarrett made it passed them, he wanted to be ready.

"Hi, there" Jack smiled down at her as he stood next to the bed.

"Hi, yourself," Sue grinned impishly back.

It took Jack a minute to realize that she hadn't turned to Matt for an interpretation. She'd actually responded directly to him, and that meant her vision had cleared.

"You can hear me?"

"No, but then I couldn't before," she smirked.

"Huh?" Realizing what he'd said, Jack grinned sheepishly. **SORRY**, he signed.

His smile slowly faded from his face when he realized Sue had been signing away to Matt earlier. _Obviously, that was what she wanted. I'm being selfish making her give that up,_ he sighed. _Even Matt can communicate with her better, after just a few days, than I can after more than two years._

**NO-PROBLEM**, she smiled back, wondering what had changed. _I thought he'd be happy that I'm getting better,_ she thought. _Have I done something?_

"How do you feel?" Jack asked, taking the hand she offered.

"I'm starting to remember a little more from when I left you and Troy in the freezer, and before I woke up here," she admitted.

"Really?" Jack hadn't wanted to pressure her last night. However, he was very curious why it took so long for her to come back, only to return dirty and bruised, then pass out in his arms.

"Once I got in the vent, I realized I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. I guess that is what scared me the most," she confessed.

"That's understandable," Jack sympathized, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "You rely so much on your eyes everyday."

**THANK-YOU**, she signed before continuing, "Well, it took me a little while to really get moving." Sue looked down at her hand encased by his. "Eventually, I got to a larger shaft and turned towards the light that I saw…," she stopped abruptly, her brow furrowing as she remembered the events from the day before.

Jack shared a concerned glance with Matt as she continued to stare at their hands. Something was clearly bothering her, and Jack wondered if she had shared it with the other man. Matt understood his questioning glare and gave a brief shake of his head.

With a sigh, Jack looked back at Sue. He wasn't sure if he was happy that she hadn't confided in the other man or worried that she was still fighting something locked inside her memory. Reaching out, Jack brushed her hair back from her face, getting her to look about at him.

"You don't have to go on," Jack told her, compassion filling his eyes. "It's okay. You're safe now," he said softly, stroking her hair gently.

He wanted to take the pain away that he saw in her eyes, but he knew she was strong enough to get past it. _All she needs is my support,_ he assured himself, hoping that he didn't push her away by being to overwhelming.

**O-K-ME**, she signed, a veil coming down over her eyes masking her feelings. "I was almost to the light. I could see the roof beams through the vent cover," Sue continued slowly, struggling to control her breathing as she felt the panic rising in her again. "The shaft started shaking, and I felt myself falling," she gripped his hand tightly as she could almost feel herself falling again.

Jack wanted so much to crawl up on the bed beside her and make it all go away. He knew he couldn't though; Sue had to deal with it in her own way. If he intruded, she would just resent him, and she needed to come to grips with whatever happened. _I just need to be there for her, _he reminded himself repeatedly.

"I still don't remember coming to get you," Sue admitted shakily.

"It's okay," Jack reassured her, taking her into his arms as he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He held her tightly to him, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to squelch his own powerful emotions.

Noise at the door caused him to jerk back around suddenly. Shielding her behind him, Jack listened intently through his earpiece to the conversations outside. Signing **NOISE DOOR** for Sue, he couldn't hear anything on the radio indicating there was someone outside.

The doctors and nurses knew not to come in and were supposed to keep the hallways cleared. Watching the doorknob slowly turn, Jack signaled to Matt to get down and pulled the gun he'd borrowed from Myles from his waistband.

"Sam 3-6, I need backup in Room 312, _NOW_!"

**Chapter 65**

Jack raised his arms, aiming the gun at the door keeping Sue and Matt behind him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he anticipated what was to come while he watched the door slowly creak open.

Dressed in nurse's uniforms, a young, light-brown haired woman followed by a dark-haired woman entered the room. Jack felt the momentary surge of relief quickly fade when the first woman's hazel eyes locked with his. More than just seeing a gun pointed in her direction, the fear and anguish hung in the air between them, causing Jack to swing his attention towards the other woman.

The emptiness in this woman's eyes chilled him to be bone as he realized quickly there'd be no negotiating here. In all of his years in S.W.A.T. and with the Bureau, he'd never seen such utter evilness.

"Drop the gun, Agent Hudson," the woman sneered, lifting the gun she hid at her side to the other woman's temple.

Jack looked between the two women weighing his options. _Can I take her out before she can pull the trigger? _he wondered.

The distance between him and the two women couldn't have been more than twenty feet. However, the woman had the gun barrel pressed firmly against the other woman's head, the tension in her body making it too risky.

"Drop it now or you'll regret it," she snarled. "Show them what's under your sweater," she spat at the other woman, before turning back to Jack. "You can talk to these freaks. Tell dummy here to open her sweater!"

Jack's eyes widened as realization set in, his eyes flashing to the younger woman. _My God, can this be Kayla Jarrett and the person who's been after Sue? _he thought, his anger at the dark-haired woman boiling inside him.

"Matt?" Jack requested, his defensive stance unwavering.

Matt, who'd been listening closely to the exchange, shifted slightly in his seat. Waving to get the young woman's attention, he signed the request to her.

With shaking hands, she grabbed the ends of her sweater and slowly pulled it open. Matt and Jack heard the audible gasp from the bed, when the woman revealed the bomb vest strapped around her.

"Unless you want to be the reason for this hospital losing a lot of its patients, I suggest you put the gun down now."

**Chapter 66**

Tara had come around the corner in time to see two female nurses enter Sue's room. Catching a glimpse of the light-brown haired woman, she immediately recognized her as Kayla Jarrett from the pictures Carrie had brought by earlier. _Sue and Jack are in trouble_, she muttered quietly to herself.

Expecting to see Myles and D or even Mike and Dale, Tara looked around from her vantage point at the end of the hallway. She couldn't see anyone else in the hallway and couldn't tell where everyone was at from the conversations in her ear. _I wish I would have gotten a two way_, Tara moaned.

Tara had heard the call from Tracey, the agent assigned to the nurse's station. Before she was abruptly cut off, Tracey called in about a nurse walking towards Sue's room. Since all medical personnel and patients had been moved from this wing, Tracey called that she was going to ask the nurse to leave when a loud crash was heard and all contact was lost.

Bobby's room was on the same floor, but in a different wing so Tara quickly arrived. However, she didn't know where anyone else was and knew that she shouldn't go in without some kind of backup. _I have to see what is going on_, Tara told herself. _Someone will be here soon._

Inching her way down the hallway her gun ready, Tara almost screamed when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. Spinning around quickly, she sighed in relief when she saw Bobby leaning heavily against the wall behind her.

"What's going on?" he whispered, putting his hand on her wrists angling the gun away from him.

"Sorry," Tara muttered, vaguely noticing the way he didn't release her wrist when she dropped her arms to her sides. "I think that Girvin or Gorin, or whatever that name was Sue saw, is in her room now."

"What?" Bobby gasped. "Where's backup?"

"On their way, I guess," Tara replied quietly. Pointing to her earpiece, she told him, "It's a one way. All I heard was Tracey calling that a nurse was heading towards Sue's room." She turned to look down the hallway towards the room before continuing. "I just saw Kayla Jarrett going in with another woman."

"What?" Bobby turned her back towards him. "You mean Girsvin is a shelia?"

"Looks that way," Tara confirmed. "I was just about to go see what I could hear."

"Let's go," Bobby agreed, propelling her forward before she could argue he was too weak. He was not going to wait in his room for someone to tell him what was going on. He'd done that yesterday, and Sue ended up getting hurt again.

As they approached the nurse's station, Tara saw a foot sticking out from behind the counter. Signaling Bobby, Tara covered him while he cautiously peered over the desk.

"It's Tracey. She's been shot," he announced moving closer. "She's alive," he told her as he checked her neck for a pulse.

"We need to get her some help," Tara said.

She flinched as she heard a gunshot come from the direction of Sue's room. Bobby grabbed her arm pulling her to him, shielding her body with his against the wall as a second shot was reverberated through the hall.

"My God, Sue!" Tara mumbled against his chest, her hazel eyes wide with fear.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 67**

The echo of the gunshots seemed to go on forever, but in reality, it only lasted a few seconds. Bobby continued to shelter Tara's slender form with his body against the wall as he deftly scanned the hallway.

Seeing no immediate threats, Bobby looked down at the petite blonde in his arms. The feel of her body pressed against his through the thin material of his hospital gown and robe distracted him from the activities going on around him.

When Tara looked up at him her hazel eyes wide, Bobby felt his breath catch in his chest. He tried to tell himself that his quickening pulse was due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins, but he knew better. When she looked up at him that way, all Bobby wanted was to kiss away the world, so that is was just the two of them forever.

Bobby wanted so much to protect her from whatever was going on down the hallway, but Tara was an agent just like him. Tara would never let him, or any man, come between her and her job, especially when her friends were involved.

However, Bobby felt he had to find a way to keep her safe, but let her have her freedom. He didn't know why but she'd became very important to him, so important that he couldn't imagine being without her. Bobby felt himself drawn to her and while his head screamed to stop, his heart just couldn't release her yet as he dropped his head to capture her parted lips.

A soft moan from behind him brought Bobby back to reality as he swung around, trying to push Tara behind him. Instead, she broke away from his grasp, rushing forward before he could stop her. He was just about ready to call out to her when Tara knelt beside Tracey, and Bobby realized the other woman was coming to.

With a quick glance down the hallway towards Sue's room, Bobby moved over and gingerly crouched down beside Tara. He watched as Tara brushed her dark brown hair back from Tracey's pale face. He was happy to see the young woman's dark eyes slowly open, but concerned at the clouds of pain he saw when they locked with his over Tara's shoulder.

"Myles?" Tracey whispered hoarsely, and Tara looked back at Bobby confused.

"Take it easy, shelia," Bobby soothed taking her hand in his. "We'll get you some help really soon," he put his other hand comfortingly on Tara's back.

"No," Tara shook her head, trying to clear her head of the jumbled thoughts at his touch. "I forgot, Myles was supposed to be here with Tracey."

"Then, where'd he go?" Bobby wondered aloud.

"Jarrett," Tracey answered quietly, the pain in her voice evident. "In the ER…Myles went down to help," she groaned, her hand moving to the neckline of her scrubs. Only then did Tara and Bobby see the radio earpiece sticking out of her collar.

"She has a two-way," Tara announced, her hands carefully grabbing the wire and pulling it away so she could replace hers with it. "We can call down to the van and find out what is going on," she told Bobby.

"Sam three-seven to Sam three-nine," Tara called, interrupting the conversation over the radio as she watched Bobby pick up her discarded earpiece to listen in.

"Sam three-nine," came the response. "Sam three-seven, where are you? Where is Sam three-two?" Tara could hear the confusion and worry in D's voice as he questioned her.

"Sam three-two is here with me," Tara stated, glancing at Bobby briefly. "Tango two-four is down, I repeat, Tango two-four is down," she told him.

"Affirmative, Sam three-seven," D answered calmly. "Are you secure?"

"Negative," Tara called. "Primary suspect has a hostage in Room 312…shots fired," she announced, worried eyes flashing between Bobby and Tracey. While she'd gone on several undercover assignments and raids, Tara wasn't used to being on this side of the communications.

"Confirmed," D acknowledged. "Backup is on the south stairwell, but the door is blocked with something. Can you assist?"

Bobby turned back to the hallway, looking for the exit sign indicating the stairs. Seeing it just past Sue's room, he shook his head.

"There is no way to get to it without going by Sue's room," he notified Tara. "Can they make it up the north stairs?" Bobby asked.

"No, it would take too long," Tara informed him. "Jack and Sue need help."

"But we need back up, and we can't get to them," Bobby rejected her idea. "We can't do this alone."

"We're not going to," Tara stated firmly. "I can get to the stairway, but I need you to cover me," she met his eyes, and he saw the fierce determination in their hazel depths.

"Tara…" he started only to be interrupted by her thrusting her gun into his hands.

Before he could stop her, Tara slipped around him and started down the hall. Bracing himself against the wall, Bobby shifted the gun into his right hand, prepared to use it if needed.

His heart pounded as he watched her pick her way towards Sue's room, pausing just briefly on one side of the door. Bobby saw her peek at the window, a dark shadow enveloping her features as Tara took a deep breath. He wondered what she saw as she ducked below the window and scurried to the other side.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Tara had made it to the stairwell door. That was until he saw Sue's door begin to open, and Bobby realized Tara was totally visible by whoever came out.

_She doesn't hear it, _he thought worriedly. _Hurry, Tara, _Bobby prayed, raising the gun towards the door prepared to shoot.

**Chapter 68**

Tara met Bobby's eyes over her shoulder as D told them of their backup's dilemma. Recalling the mind-numbing sounds of the earlier gunfire from Sue's room, she knew she couldn't leave her friends without help.

Since she and Bobby were supposed to be in his room, neither of them wore vests. They had no protection to go in there by themselves.

Seeing how close they were to the stairwell, and to the help they needed, made the decision easy for her. With Bobby's injuries, Tara knew she had to do it.

She was much smaller than Bobby, which she figured would make it easier for her to sneak past the window in Sue's door undetected. Tara also remembered Bobby's time in S.W.A.T. made him a better shot, should they need it.

_I just hope we don't need it_, Tara prayed as memories of the first time she'd used her gun flashed through her mind.

Not giving herself time to think anymore, Tara thrust her gun into Bobby's unsuspecting hands. Spinning around, she quickly pulled away from him and started down the hallway, keeping her eyes on the hospital room door.

As she scooted down the wall towards her destination, she could feel Bobby's glare burrowing holes into her back. Tara wanted to turn back to reassure him, but knew if she did, her boldness would quickly disappear.

Coming to Sue's door, Tara paused taking a deep breath. Glancing through the thin window into the room, she felt the panic rise within her.

Tara could see Kayla Jarrett slumped in a chair against the wall. The woman who Tara saw following Kayla into the room stood over her, waving a gun around erratically. She was muttering something, but wasn't loud enough for Tara to hear through the door.

_What I wouldn't give to have Sue's abilities right now_, Tara thought ruefully. Suddenly, the woman moved, and Tara saw Sue leaning against the far wall, her hand clinched tightly in Matt's

_Where's Jack?_ Tara worried when she realized the dark-haired agent was nowhere in sight.

Tara had been involved in several hostage situations during her time at the Bureau, even Sue when she disappeared with Malone. However, this was the first time she'd actually seen any of her friends being held at gunpoint.

_Suck it up, Williams,_ she admonished herself harshly. _You're a F.B.I. agent, and they need your help,_ Tara told herself firmly.

Crouching low to the floor, Tara slid soundlessly under the window, inching her way towards the stairwell door. Relief washed over her as she realized that only a metal pipe, ran through the door handle and braced against the wall, held the door shut.

Gripping the pipe with both hands, Tara's eyes locked with Myles' through the window. She jerked trying to dislodge the pipe from its prison behind the handle, not hearing the door behind her as it began to open.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 69**

When Jack turned toward to door his gun raised, Sue couldn't tell what was happening. From his tense stance and unwavering focus, she could tell it wasn't good.

_This is all my fault,_ Sue thought, wishing she knew what was going on. _Maybe there is still something I can do to help_, she considered, straining to see around Jack.

Suddenly, Jack shifted slightly, and Sue caught sight of the dark-haired woman, holding a gun on her friend, Kayla Jarrett. Sue had talked to Kayla many times at deaf socials and events, but had never met her husband. _Could he really be the same man they were looking for? _she wondered.

Kayla always spoke so highly of her husband and of how he was so devoted to her. Sue never suspected that the Kyle Jarrett they were looking for would be the same man.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sue saw Matt move forward and reached up to stop him when she realized he was signing to Kayla. With wide eyes, she turned back, watching Kayla nervously open her sweater.

_Oh, my God!_ Sue gasped. _We've got to help her, _she pleaded quietly.

Sue concentrated on the dark-haired woman, trying to figure out what she wanted. Unfortunately, she could only read a few words at a time, since the woman was talking so fast. Nothing was making much sense.

The next couple of seconds burned themselves in Sue's memory forever. The woman turned her gun on Jack, and Sue saw the flash from the muzzle of her gun.

Jack crumbled to the floor while Kayla turned around to grab the gun as Matt and Sue moved forward to help her. Before they could make it over to the women, Kayla fell backwards into the chair by the wall unmoving, and the dark-haired woman trained the gun on them.

Matt quickly grabbed Sue's hand pulling her back. While the woman ranted over the most recent events, Sue snatched her robe from the end of the bed pulling it on as they retreated towards the far wall.

"…made me do it…don't understand…" the woman seethed, waving the gun around in the air. Sue couldn't understand everything, but she might be their only hope of getting out of there alive, so she had to try something.

"We know it was an accident," Sue started, gasping when the woman pointed the gun towards her. Taking a shaky breath, she continued, trying to focus on the woman's face and not the gun in her hand.

Sue squinted, trying to read what the woman was saying, but she turned and started her angry tirade again. She paced back and forth from the door into the room like a caged animal.

"We want to help you," Sue offered cringing, when the woman stalked over, shoving the gun in her face.

"What can a dummy like you do to help me?" the woman spat. "Throw your hands around in the air like a fool," she questioned, waving her hands around.

She spoke too fast so Sue couldn't read everything she'd said. However, Sue saw enough to know it wasn't good, and her past encounters with people like this woman helped her fill in the blanks.

"What do you want?" Sue felt Matt tense beside her and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Tell us what you want, and we'll do it."

The woman backed away, turning towards the door, and Sue could tell she was considering her next moves. Sue looked down at the floor seeing Jack's shoes, her breath catching in her throat. _Please let him be okay_, she prayed, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened.

Chancing a glance over to Kayla, Sue's eyes widened when she saw her friend stir slightly in the chair. Snapping her attention back to the dark-haired woman, she hoped that the movements weren't seen by anyone else.

"Somebody probably heard the gunshots," Sue offered, noticing for the first time the gun didn't have a silencer. "You should probably get out of here before someone comes," she suggested, somewhat expecting her proposal to meet with some anger.

Instead, the woman seemed to be considering the plan. Sue felt Matt's hand tighten around hers and regretted that he ended up stuck in this situation. _I hope I'll have the chance to ask your forgiveness, Matt,_ she thought quietly.

"Okay, we're leaving, and you're coming with me," the woman sneered, waving the gun in their direction.

"Let him stay here," Sue pleaded, jumping when the woman thrust the gun into her face.

"You'll both come, or you'll both die here," the woman growled. She grabbed her arm, propelling her towards the door as she snarled, "Now move it, you deaf dummy!"

Sue kept her hand in Matt's, pulling him with her as she stepped cautiously across the room. She glanced down at Kayla and Jack as they made their way to the door. She stumbled slightly, seeing the amount of blood staining his white shirt.

_Please God, we need your help_, she prayed turning the doorknob.

_Chapter 70_

Bobby's heart pounded as his eyes shifted between Sue's door as it creaked open and Tara at the end of the hallway. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he watched her continue to struggle to dislodge the metal pipe from the doorframe.

Aiming the gun at Sue's door, Bobby knew if the suspect came through the door before Tara could get to safety, he'd do whatever it took to protect her.

When the door finally opened and Sue stepped through, Bobby felt a moment of relief. Then he realized, while Sue was wearing her robe and holding the hand of a dark-haired man, the man was Matt and not Jack.

Sue quickly responded to seeing Tara to her right just a few feet from her. Before Matt could react, Sue pushed him in the petite blonde's direction and turned on her heel, leaping back into the room.

_What is she doing?_ Bobby wondered, his eyes widening when she disappeared.

His head swam and his ribs cried out in pain when Bobby sprung to his feet. Cautiously picking his way down the hallway with his free hand on the wall, the gun ready, he prayed the wave of dizziness would soon pass.

Finally, his vision clearing Bobby saw Matt and Tara standing up from where they collided into each other. Motioning for them to get the door open, he kept his back to the wall, sliding towards Sue's room much like Tara did earlier.

At first, Bobby couldn't tell if the noises he heard were coming from the room or in his head. As he drew closer, he realized from the grunting and the thrashing around his friends in the room were in serious trouble. However, he knew if he rushed it, he could put them in even more danger.

Myles, Dale, Carrie, and Mike came through the stairwell entrance, followed by several other armed agents as Bobby reach the door. They had gotten into position on the other side of the door with Myles signaling Bobby to stay put, because of his lack of vest when another shot rang out.

Bobby's heart stopped as his eyes locked with Myles' across the expanse of the open door. Before anyone could stop him, Bobby spun into the room, stopping abruptly at the site before him.

Never in his law enforcement career had a scene affected him like this one. Bobby could only stare at the blood and chaos before him. The picture would haunt him for a long time.

**Chapter 71**

Despite the white of the wall in front of her, all Sue could see was the red staining Jack's shirt as she passed him. Her knees were weak as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. She wanted to drop to her knees and make sure he was okay but she had to consider Matt.

Her breath ragged, Sue kept his hand clasped tightly in hers pulling him close as she approached the door. Matt was here because of her and she couldn't let him get hurt. If she had an opportunity to get him to safety, she would use it, sacrificing herself if needed.

In the window, Sue could see the woman's reflection as she waved the gun behind them. She was saying something again, but Sue couldn't see her lips well enough in the dim image to read what it was.

Opening the door, Sue tried to push Matt out the door first, but he put his hand on her back much like Jack always did making her go first. Glancing back at Jack's still form on the floor she stepped into the hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sue saw Tara to her right, realizing quickly it was exactly what she needed. Catching Matt off guard, she pushed him into Tara, praying get him to safety.

Turning on her heal, Sue jumped at the woman, intent on preventing her from further harming anymore of her friends. Sue didn't realize that Kayla also had the same idea and had attacked the woman from the other side. The impact had the three women tumbling onto the floor in a heap, with the gun flying across the room.

Landing on the floor jarred Sue's already sore ribs, causing her to cry out as she lost her grip on the woman. Fortunately, Kayla was able to pin her down while Sue struggled to help, but with both of them injured, it didn't take long before the woman got the upper hand.

Hand over hand, the women fought, reaching for the gun only to have another pull them away at the last minute. Had Sue or Kayla been able to hear, they could have called directions to each other, but without the sounds, they both relied on their sight to overwhelm the woman.

Watching the motions of each other's hands and the woman's, Sue was able to signal Kayla on what to do. As Sue held to the woman, Kayla went scurrying for the weapon. Unfortunately, the woman elbowed Sue in her already bruised ribs, knocking the wind out of her.

The woman caught up with Kayla just as she grabbed the gun. Spinning around she shouted in surprise when she realized the woman was over her, and they struggled for the gun. Sue soon joined the foray, and the three women all fought for the gun causing it to go off. The gun going off at close range was felt…if not heard by all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 72**

Exasperated, Myles followed Bobby into the room, running into him when he stopped abruptly. Stepping around the tall agent, his heart dropped when he saw the scene in the room. Composure was a Leland family trait, but Myles found it hard to maintain his strength as he forced himself farther into the room.

Carrie and Dale had immediate dropped to their knees beside the dark-haired agent on the floor. Myles struggled to pull his eyes to the women lying in a heap by the far wall. He considered one of those women was his friend and he prayed she was okay.

Glancing at Mike to make sure he was covered, Myles pulled on the first arm he could dislodge from the pile. The light brown haired woman jerked back, her arms flying up defensively between them as she searched his face.

Myles immediately recognized her from the pictures as Kayla Jarrett and figured it would be useless to try to talk to her. She could probably understand him with time, but with all that she'd been through, he felt it would be better to have someone who could talk to her in her language. _Matt! _he thought, recalling seeing the young man when they came barreling through the hallway earlier.

"Matt!" Myles hollered, turning briefly towards the door. "Someone get Matt in here. He was in the hallway with Agent Williams."

Turning back to Kayla, he smiled and pointed at his vest, saying, "F.B.I." He waited for her to nod her understanding, and then pointed at her and signed, **O-K**, proud that he remembered at least that from all the times Sue tried to teach him signs.

Concern lined Myles face when Kayla pointed to her shoulder, where a dark patch of blood stained her sweater from a single gunshot wound. It didn't look too serious, though he could tell the young woman was in a lot of pain.

Myles face quickly turned from concern to shock when the woman pulled open her sweater, revealing the bomb strapped to her body. His eyes widened as mind reeled over the new development, since they never expected anything like this when they came in.

"Bobby," he choked, putting his hands on the woman's arms gently, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. The last thing he needed to do was to scare her even more than she was.

"Bobby, we've got a bomb!" Myles called over his shoulder, relieved when the Aussie moved swiftly to his side. Bobby had experience with bomb disposal in S.W.A.T., so Myles hoped he could take care of it quickly.

Matt had joined them also, so Myles moved out of the way, letting Bobby take his place. Seeing Kayla and Matt smile with relief at each other, Myles knew the young woman was going to be okay.

Turning back to the others, Myles saw Sue being helped up, with Mike's arm carefully around her as she staggered to her feet. Seeing the blood covering the front of her robe, Myles rushed to her side.

"Sue," Myles touched her arm gently, kicking himself when she jumped. "Sorry, you okay?" he questioned when she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Sue replied shakily. "Girsvin?"

"Dead," Mike stated from beside her.

"She's dead," Myles repeated, knowing Sue couldn't have seen what he said. The varying emotions, from regret to anger, that flashed across Sue's face surprised the two men.

_The woman has been stalking her and just tried to kill her, but Sue is standing there feeling sorry for her,_ Myles thought in amazement. _This woman is incredible._

Not one normally to show his emotions in front of others, Myles pulled Sue into a gentle hug, careful of her soreness. Over her shoulder, he told Mike that Kayla would need medical attention, and he would personally take care of getting Sue checked out.

"Sue!" Myles heard Tara cry from just inside the door and reluctantly released the trembling blonde. Keeping his arm around her waist, he turned pointing in the direction of Tara, mouthing her name so Sue knew she was coming.

Myles watched as the two women hugged, hoping that Tara could keep Sue occupied while Jack was loaded onto a gurney and taken out of the room. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen as the ever-observant Sue saw the medical team working to stabilize the dark-haired agent before moving him.

"Jack," she whispered, pushing away from Tara and Myles stumbling to his side.

Seeing her take Jack's hand, Myles watched her struggle with the tears threatening to spill over as she looked at his pale face. Taking her by shoulders, Myles wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Let them do their jobs, Sue," Myles told her, lifting her chin so she'd look it him when he spoke. "He's lost a lot of blood, and they need to take him to surgery," he said.

Cradling her in his arms, Myles looked over as Tara and Bobby joined them. The friends stood there, consoling each other as they watched Jack being wheeled from the room.

**Chapter 73**

The first floor of the hospital was buzzing with activity as scores of DCPD and F.B.I. agents intermingled with the medical staff and patients. Two F.B.I. agents escorted a young man through the throng of people towards the bank of elevators against the far wall. While dark circles hollowed out his hazel eyes, the man's face was a mixture of relief and exhaustion as he rubbed his hand across his fuzzy, unkempt chin.

"Your wife is going to be fine, Mr. Jarrett," Katherine reassured him as the elevator doors slid closed behind them. "She'll probably need some counseling, but we can help get that set up if she wants it," she offered.

"But you said Kayla needed surgery?" he questioned, his shoulders hunched as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't wait until he could use those hands to pull his wife close, to talk to her himself, and to make sure she was truly going to be okay.

"It's just minor surgery, but they are waiting for you to see her before they start," Katherine explained, glancing briefly at D who'd been quiet since they'd gotten the call about Kayla and Jack's injuries.

"What did that woman do to her?" the man sighed, closing his eyes as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

"Mr. Jarrett," D started, waiting for the young man to look over. "Kyle, your wife was shot," D told him, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Shot!" Kyle cried, sinking back against the elevator wall. Both Katherine and D reach for the man, but he waved them off, struggling back to stand unsteadily on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I know this must be hard," D sympathized, his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Are you married, Agent Gans?" Kyle asked, looking at D with sad eyes.

"Yes, I am," D replied quietly, unsure of the other man's line of questioning.

"Value every second you have with your wife, Agent Gans," he stated, his voice ominous but sincere. "The time is so precious, and you never know when you may lose it," he sighed, shuffling his feet as he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I almost lost the chance to tell my wife how much she means to me, how much I need her in my life, how she is my life..." Kyle swallowed hard as his voice cracked emotionally.

"You've been given a second chance to tell her," Katherine stated as the elevator doors opened on the surgical floor.

Kyle met the petite agent's blue eyes for a moment before nodding, allowing her to lead them out of the elevator. The heels of Katherine's low-heeled boots echoed harshly down the hallway as they made their way towards the nurse's station.

Passing the surgical waiting room, her steps slowed when she saw a group of familiar agents lining the room. Glancing over her shoulder at D, Katherine knew the agents were waiting for news about Jack and figured D probably wanted to be there too.

"Go ahead, D," Katherine murmured softly, seeing the way the older agent looked longingly at the room. "I'll take Mr. Jarrett to see his wife and be right back," she offered.

"Thanks, Kat," D smiled, squeezing her shoulder appreciatively. With a brief nod to Kyle, he disappeared into the waiting room.

"I'm sorry I've caused so much pain," Kyle sighed as they continued down the hallway with Katherine.

"What happened wasn't your fault!" Katherine insisted, turning him to look at her. "You and Kayla were just pawns in a mad woman's very sick plan. Neither of you did anything wrong," she took both of his large hands in hers.

"I should have gotten help when Kayla first disappeared, but I thought she'd be brought back and everything would be okay when I got those papers," Kyle groaned wryly. "I was so afraid they were going to find out the papers were fake and I'd never see my wife again," he sobbed as the petite agent comforted him.

"We know," Katherine reassured him. "You were just trying to protect your wife. You did what you had to so she would stay safe…anyone would do that for someone they loved," she said. "Your wife is lucky to have you."

"No, I'm lucky to have her," Kyle corrected her firmly. "Thank you," he sniffed as they continued down the hallway again. Just before they reach the nurse's station, Kyle stopped again abruptly. "Will I go to jail?" he asked panicked.

"You never really took any confidential documents, but you were involved in the kidnapping of Agent Hudson, Ms. Thomas, and Mr. Meyers," Katherine informed him, watching his face drop at the news.

"I understand," Kyle muttered sadly, his shoulders sagging.

"However," she added quickly, "under the circumstances, we'll be talking to the A-USA on your behalf so any charges, if filed at all, will be minimal, as long as you continue to cooperate," Katherine smiled, hoping the news would reassure the young man.

"Oh, I will. Thank you," Kyle released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "I don't know what I've done to deserve your compassion, but thank you," his face finally breaking into a grin for the first time in weeks.

"You're welcome," Katherine replied. "Now let's go see your wife. I think she's waited long enough to see you."

Katherine turned approaching the nurse's station, flashing her badge to ask to be directed to where Kayla waited. Making sure Kyle followed, Katherine led him to the curtained area the nurse indicated.

Pulling back the blue material, Katherine saw Matt sat at Kayla's beside. However, from the look on Kyle's face he only saw the brunette Matt was signing to.

Hearing them come in, Matt pointed in their direction and watched as Kayla's face lit up like sunshine when she saw her husband standing at the foot of her bed. Matt stepped away from the bed, but it was evident to all who watched that Kyle and Kayla only saw each other as tears of joy streamed down their faces.

**Chapter 74**

As Katherine and Matt slipped from the room, Kyle slow circled the bed to his wife's side, touching her as if he thought she'd disappear. When he realized she was not one of his many dreams that he'd had over and over during the last several weeks, he pulled her tenderly into his strong arms.

Dropping to sit next to her on the bed, Kyle held her to him, never wanting to let her go again. Her cheeks wet with tears, Kayla's face crumpled as she held onto him with her one good hand. They stayed in each other's arms for several minutes though it seemed like a matter of seconds compared to the time they'd been apart.

Remembering her need for surgery, Kyle reluctantly released his wife, his fingers tracing her jaw as he gently laid her back against the pillow. It was then that he noticed the bulky while gauze stained with blood on her shoulder, peeking out from under her hospital gown.

**HURT MUCH YOU?** He signed his eyes meeting hers with a questioning look. Kyle stroked her hair concerned as he waited patiently for her to respond.

**NOT NOW NO,** Kayla signed reassuringly. B**-U-L-L-E-T NOT OUT, HIT BONE. P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L-T-H-E-R-A-P-Y ME NEEED**, she took a short breath, the pain evident as she inhaled. **ME O-K ME**, she smiled.

**THANK GOD**, Kyle signed, relief and joy filling him as his smiled down at her. He brushed a stray hair back from her forehead, leaning in to place a kiss in its path.

**GOOD LUCK ME HAVE**, Kayla sighed when he leaned back again. **POETRY YOU-ME SEE? REMEMBER S-U-E?** she asked, her eyes questioning.

**REMEMBER ME YES**, Kyle nodded, placing his hands in her lap as she talked. His need to touch her was overwhelming.

**FRIEND S-U-E HURT BAD HIM**, Kayla cried, the tears threatening again. **MY LIFE HE SAVED**, finally giving into the tears.

**SWEETHEART, HAPPY ME-HIM HELP**, Kyle pulled her back into a gentle embrace, his hands caressing her back soothingly.

Closing his eyes, her weeping echoed through his head as he thought of how much his wife had been through because of that mad woman. When her sobs finally died away, Kayla slowly pushed out of his arms, lying exhausted against the pillow.

**K-A-Y-L-A, MEAN MUCH ME-YOU**, Kyle gazed longingly at his wife. **ME LOSE YOU, NOT KNOW ME. ME VERY SAD**, the love he felt was evident in his eyes as he looked into her eyes.

**MANY PROBLEMS ME MAKE**, Kayla shook her head disbelievingly. **I NOT HELP WHAT YOU NEED**, she threw her hands up sighing. **WOMAN TAKE ME, ME LET, ME NOT GET WAY. **

**NO**, Kyle shook his head firmly cupping her chin making sure she was watching him. **PROBLEM HAPPEN BECAUSE ME NOT THERE FOR YOU,** he signed, dropping his head for a moment before continuing. **YOU GONE, ME KNOW HOW MUCH ME NEED YOU**.

Tears spilled from Kayla's eyes as she tapped a "**K**" to her chin. Kyle tenderly brushed his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping the wetness away as he struggled with his own feelings.

**WITHOUT YOUR KISS, WITHOUT YOUR TOUCH, WITHOUT YOUR LOVING ARMS AND FAITH FOR ME, APART ME FALL**, Kyle signed his emotions bubbling to the surface as he saw the love mirrored in her eyes. **MY WORLD, MEAN NOTHING WITHOUT YOU,** he told her as he leaned forward, his lips brushing hers in a soft, warm kiss that melted them from two into one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 75**

The silence in the stark waiting room was almost deafening, as the occupants sat frozen to their chairs, hoping someone would break the ominous stillness. Only the long haired blonde in the corner didn't seem disturbed by the lack of noise as she stared blindly out the window while evening began to fall outside. Living in a world void of sounds every day, Sue hadn't noticed the others weren't talking as her mind was on the man in the operating room down the hall.

Having just opened her heart to let him in, Sue couldn't help but think how unfair it would be to have only these few short days together. The fear of losing him when she never had him before paled compared to the pain she felt now worrying if they'd waited too long. _Will I ever feel his arms around me again?_ she wondered sadly, refusing to let the tears fall. _Will I be able to tell him how much he really means to me?_

Sue could feel the various eyes on her as she sat unmoving, but she really didn't want to talk right now. Risking a glance around the room, she looked at all of her friends that she knew cared about her so much.

Having arrived shortly after all of the chaos with Matt's little sister, Lucy immediate rushed to Sue's side. Sitting next to her now, Sue could feel the strength she was trying to share through their clasp hands. Their friendship was something that Sue valued from the day she arrived on the team and she would always cherish.

Sitting together, Tara's head was resting on Bobby's shoulder as he draped his arm around her waist. Sue couldn't tell who was comforting whom but she was glad that they had each other. The relationship she and Jack shared started as this kind of friendship and she knew it was nice to have someone who would be there for you when you sometimes felt overwhelmed.

Standing stiffly at the window, Myles was staring out into the city. While on the outside, the Ivy League grad always presented a tough persona, Sue had seen the tenderness beneath his shell. Though he wouldn't show it, she knew he was hurting just as much as the others were for their friend.

Carrie, D, and Ted stood in the doorway almost as if they were protecting their charges. Mike, Dale, and Katherine sat huddle in the far corner of the waiting room. While they were officially part of Carrie's unit, they weren't going to leave either until they heard about Jack's condition.

Six and a half hours after they first arrived in the waiting room, a white haired doctor finally returned with information. As one, the room stood when the doctor approached, crowding around hoping for good news, dreading what might come out of his mouth.

By silent agreement, Sue was positioned directly in front of the doctor, with Bobby and Myles providing reassuring arms around her as they stood on either side. Every stared at the doctor, waiting for him to speak as he looked at the group.

"I'm Dr. Brown, I was on the surgical team that worked on Agent Hudson," he announced. "I was told that one of you is deaf, but if I look at you when I talk, you can understand most of what I say," he looked around questioning.

"Yes, that's right," Sue swallowed, wishing he would tell them about Jack.

"Oh, that would be you then I guess," Dr. Brown smiled, tiredly. "Let me know if you miss anything, or if you don't understand something…that goes for anyone," he clarified.

Sue took a deep breath; her patience was beginning to wear thin. The events of the last few weeks – the stalking, the bomb, Jack's kidnapping, the shooting – she didn't know if she could handle much more.

"Agent Hudson lost a lot of blood. There was quiet a bit of internal damage," he started somberly. "Fortunately, we were able to repair everything, we did have to remove part of the spleen, but that should affect him in the long run," Dr. Brown continued, watching concerned as the blonde woman's expression never changed as he spoke. "The bullet did crack a rib so he'll be a little sore, but the recovery from the surgery will take about the same time."

"So he'll be fine," Ted finally asked, after a long pause.

"Yes, Agent Hudson will be as good as new in a few weeks," Dr. Brown grinned, looking for any reaction from the group. He jumped back in surprise when Mike and Carrie both let out shrieks of joy and the others soon followed.

"Let me know if you need anything," Dr. Brown told Ted, raising his voice over the rising din in the room. "We'll come and get you as soon as Agent Hudson is out of Recovery," he shook the big man's hand then turn to leave the others to celebrate.

Sue couldn't believe that she read the doctor right, but from the reaction of the others she knew that she had. _Jack was going to be okay!_ she though as she accepted the hugs the others offered. _We will be able to build on what we've started these last couple of days!_ she smiled to herself. Sue wasn't able to follow the others excited conversations, so she stayed lost in her own thoughts as everyone milled around, waiting for word they actually could go see Jack.

The others were preoccupied and didn't see Bobby slip quietly from the room. Concerned, Sue got up to follow making sure she wasn't seen as well. Following him down the hallway, she watched from the corner as he ran his hand down his face, turning into the bathroom.

Sue stood outside the door she contemplated her choices. Jack was Bobby's best friend and just as she had, Bobby had been through a lot. _He was still a patient at the hospital too,_ she told herself, fingering the band on her arm. Making her decision, she pushed open the door and walked in.

Bobby was bent over the sink, splashing his face with cold water and didn't see her at first. As he stood to dry his face with a paper towel, he caught her reflection in the mirror and turned with a surprised look on his face.

"You alright," Sue asked concerned as she stepped forward, brushing some lint from his hospital robe.

"I should be asking you that, shelia," he grinned wirily as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine, just worried about you," she told him, her brow furrowed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked, throwing the used paper towels in the trash can.

"Well," Sue stated, looking around the room. "You're in the women's bathroom," she smirked, raising her eyebrows at the tall agent.

"Oh," Bobby stammered as he glanced around. Taking her by the arm, he started to lead her out. "Let's not tell anyone about this," he pleaded.

"Oh, please, Crash," she begged sarcastically. "Just when I have a good story to tell…not a chance," she teased as the door swung shut behind them.

**Chapter 76**

The room lights had been dimmed, casting eerie shadows around the room from the many machines attached to the man in the bed. The monitors droned on in their steady tones lulling the tall man propped on the sofa against the wall to sleep, his head slowly dropping down onto the shoulder of the blonde sitting next to him.

At his touch, Sue startled out of the thoughts, looking down at his tired face. With a grin, she turned slightly, shifting her arm around the Aussie's broad shoulders to allow him to settle more comfortably against her. Just like him, she knew she needed her rest, but she couldn't turn off her mind as her eyes returned to the dark-haired man in the bed.

From that fateful day when they met, Sue knew their friendship was going to be a wild ride. Most hearing and deaf relationships, especially between a hearing man and a deaf woman, usually resulted in one of them giving up their culture – their life before the relationship started – and adopting the other person's. She remembered all too well what she witnessed herself between her friend, Carol, and her husband.

However, for Sue and Jack that wasn't their only obstacle standing in their way. Their own job was riddled with complications, the 'no-dating' policy just being one. _A minor one at that_, Sue thought with a sigh.

One thing this case opened her eyes to was how dangerous their jobs were. A seemingly simple case of stolen defense documents turned into a life and death struggle for Jack and Sue as well as several of their friends. Fortunately, they were able to escape relatively unharmed this time, but she couldn't help but wonder about the next time.

_Could I handle losing Jack?_ Sue wondered sadly. She'd already proven once how she reacted when she thought he'd been shot in the field, and ended up putting herself into more danger in the process. She wondered how she'd manage if it had been Jack who disappeared that day with Joseph Wheeler and Mohammad instead of D.

D couldn't tell Donna everything about their cases because of their confidentiality, but Sue knew. She had been on the streets with them knowing the situations they'd gotten into. _Would I be able to separate my personal life from the life of protecting her country?_ she wished she knew the answer. _Especially when I can't be on the same cases with him every day...knowing what he is doing?_

As the night wore on, the fatigue finally set in and Sue succumbed to the sleep that she'd been fighting. Her head dipped over to rest against Bobby's as the events of the last few days finally caught up to her. Together, they slumbered, giving and getting comfort from each other by just being there.

Several hours later, a soft groan from the bed caused the Aussie to stir in her arms. The movement quickly woke Sue, her eyes immediately going to the bed. Inadvertently, her arm tightened around Bobby, rousting him from his slumber as her breath caught in her throat.

Disoriented, Bobby blinked up at the strange ceiling before realizing he was sprawled on top of Sue on the sofa. Noticing that Sue's arm had suddenly become tense around him, he looked up to see what was wrong.

"Jack," Sue whispered breathlessly, her eyes locked with the dark haired man across the room.

"Not exactly what a man expects when he gets shot," Jack murmured tiredly from the bed as Bobby and Sue continued to gape at him. "To wake up and catch my best friend and my girlfriend sleeping together," he explained dryly, a soft smile playing on his lips as they looked at him in confusion.

"How are you, mate?" Bobby asked, untangling himself from Sue and helping her to her feet. The two battered people gingerly approached the bed, achy from their injuries as well as the night on the lumpy sofa.

"Better than you'd be if I wasn't in this bed when I found you lying in my girlfriend's arms," Jack quipped, grinning as he held tight to Sue's hand.

"Well, I've always told you, it's the accent…gets them every time," Bobby smirked broadly, draping his arm over Sue's shoulders.

"But, Bobby," Sue started, biting her bottom lip as she glanced down at Jack, mischief dancing in her eyes. "I can't hear the accent," she told him innocently, trying hard not to laugh when his face dropped in defeat.

"Well, there goes that theory," Bobby groaned as the three of them chuckled, the tension from the last few days gone…at least for a while.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 77**

The mood of the hospital room was somber as the ordeal of the last weeks finally caught up with them. Betraying shadows of fatigue lined their faces as they began informally debriefing the events that led to four of them and a civilian hospitalized, and another two agents injured. While all the paperwork was finished and filed, this was the first time they'd all gotten together since the climatic ending two days ago.

Standing at the end of Jack's hospital bed, Ted Garrett led the conversation while keeping a protective eye on the others. While only seven of the people in the room were actually his team, he owed the others for the work they did in helping keep them safe. The group would always retain a special bond, and he hoped they would be able to work together again soon.

"I still don't understand why this woman did everything she did," Katherine stated, confused as she leaned against the wall next to Myles.

"Did we ever find out what her name was?" Tara asked, sitting next to Bobby on the couch. They hadn't seen each other more than briefly the last two days, but somehow whenever they did, the two of them always ended up together. His arm draped lazily over the sofa behind her, the tall Aussie was recovering from the explosion and was going home today.

From the distracted way the tall Aussie played with the hair at her neck, Ted wondered if there was more to Tara volunteering to help him once he came home. However, considering the events they'd both witnessed, he was relieved they wouldn't be alone, whatever the circumstances.

"Jinn Girvan…" Ted struggled to fingerspell the name for Sue, his large fingers fighting to form the unfamiliar shapes.

"Looks like someone could use their friendly neighborhood 'terp again," a voice quipped from the doorway.

Seeing everyone turn, Sue followed their eyes, smiling when she saw Matt standing in the doorway. His sister stood beside him as he grinned broadly while he scanned the familiar faces in the room.

"Actually, I'm considering putting you on payroll," Ted admitted shaking the younger man's hand.

"Really?" Matt blinked signing both Ted's statement and his response without even thinking. "Why?" he questioned.

"Well, after two years with Thomas here, and then hearing of Mrs. Jarrett's heroics, I'm seriously considering recommending to the Director our next recruitment campaign focus on the deaf community," Ted smiled, watching Matt sign as Emi moved over to stand beside Jack's bed.

"True," Bobby agreed from his place on the sofa. "If we would have sent those two shelias after Saddam and bin Laden, the War on Terror would have been over in a week," he smirked.

"Yeah, I sure don't want to meet either of them in a dark alley," Dale smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly that the two women really impressed him with their strength.

"Okay, okay, back to what Ted was saying please," Sue requested, blushing in embarrassment after reading Matt's interpreting.

"Okay, as I was saying, the woman's name was Jinn Girvan, a.k.a. Garvin, Girswin, Gering, Erwin, and a number of different aliases," Ted informed them. "Apparently she suffered from some kind of 'split personality' disorder," he explained.

"There is even some evidence that some of her aliases were 'communicating' with each other," Carrie continued. "Sending letters back and forth, talking as if the aliases were different people that just knew each other," she added when everyone looked at her confused.

"That's awful that she didn't get the help she needed," Sue mentioned quietly.

"Awful," Myles inquired sharply from just inside the door. "You do remember she tried to kill you, more than once," he reminded her. "And Carrie, Mike, Bobby, and don't forget Tracey or even the torment Kayla endured," he was astonished.

"Hey," Jack inserted, only to be stopped by Sue's hand delicately on his arm.

"I know what she did, but she wasn't right," Sue maintained, her eyes brushing across Jack's angry face before turning to Myles. "She had a lot of anger inside her, and no one to help her. Perhaps her personalities were a way of trying to escape that anger," she sighed. "She deserves our sympathy for that," she affirmed.

Frustrated, Myles wanted to argue, but he could see the truth in Sue's statement. Ever the perfectionist, Myles had taken the hostage situation hard. Leaving Tracey alone at the nurses' station, and then realizing she'd been shot, Myles began questioning his decisions that day.

A lot of 'what if' situations played through his head. After visiting Tracey he seemed better, but with the wall Myles put up, it was difficult to tell. Even now, he stood on the outside of the conversation almost as if he didn't feel he had the right to participate.

"So why did she single out Thomas?" Mike asked, immediately regretting his question when he saw the dark shadow cross Sue's face.

Jack reached out to take her hand, placing it beside him on the bed. Always wearing their hearts on their sleeves, Ted could see a deep strain on their relationship that he unfortunately understood too well. The dangers of their job crept into his marriage many times, and he couldn't hide the fact that it had been the topic of many fights between him and his wife.

While he suspected more than just friendship between the two of them, Ted really hoped they would be able to work through whatever problems this case caused and find a common ground. Running away from the issue wasn't going to make it easier. Neither was forcing the other out, to live the life you want, because it would just make them miserable.

"We'll never know for sure," Carrie stated, watching with pain the sadness on Sue's face. "From what we were able to get out of her sidekick, and what he told Kyle, as well as what Jack and Matt were able to tell us from her ramblings when she, um,…" she stammered.

"She obviously had issues with the deaf," Mike took over, putting his arm around Carrie as the emotions started to overwhelm her. "We know she had intentions of killing both of them, thinking it would make an example to others that the deaf didn't belong," he continued solemnly.

"Didn't belong?" Lucy finally spoke up, her anger coming to the surface.

"She'd flunked out of the F.B.I. Academy two years ago, which is why we think she picked Sue," Ted explained, amazed that Matt was keeping up with all the different people talking.

"Sue excelled in something she failed at," Myles analyzed from his position at the door. "Many serial killers pick victims for the same reason," he stated, then looking around at everyone's faces realized he said that aloud. "Sorry!" he muttered, moving back against the wall.

"Why Kayla?" Jack questioned, his thumb caressing the back of Sue's hand comfortingly. "What is Kayla's connection?"

"Well, at first we thought Mrs. Jarrett's connection was through her friendship with Thomas," Mike mentioned. "Finding all the newspaper clippings and pictures where she'd been stalking Thomas, it seemed logical," he explained, looking at Carrie to continue.

"However, after talking with Mr. Jarrett, we discovered that his wife actually beat Girvan out for a job a year ago, and when the company merged later, Girvan's position was eliminated…" Carrie resumed.

"And felt it was Kayla's fault for taking the job she felt she deserved," Jack supplied.

"It's so sad that someone like that could let their hatred for the deaf get so out of control," Katherine inserted, shaking her head. "I never knew that much bigotry still existed."

"Unfortunately, it does," Sue whispered, getting everyone's attention as tears streamed down her face. She took a deep breath, trying to talk again, but decided instead to speak in her language, letting Matt interpret for her.

"The deaf have had to work so hard to be a part of the hearing world…a world that is unfamiliar and foreign…with different cultural features and traditions," Matt spoke Sue's words. "We learn to read lips and speak to talk with the hearing, but very few hearing people learn sign to talk with us," he continued, noticing the way many in the room looked away in embarrassment as she signed.

"Some hearing try to learn about our culture and traditions, truly intending to be a part of our worlds," Matt paused as Sue took a deep breath gathering her thoughts. "While others learn only to ridicule and challenge us," he continued.

"It's something Kayla and I have lived with all of our lives, at various levels, and something we can never get away from," he finished, his eyes as sad as hers because he knew so many deaf friends that went through every day too. It was one of the reasons he'd became an interpreter – so he could help bridge the gap – but he knew even after ten years of interpreting he still had so much to learn.

"What can we do, Sue?" Carrie asked, kneeling down in front of the blonde. "How can we help link the two worlds?"

"Be open, be willing to learn…and be accepting of our differences," Sue stated quietly. "We're not all the same, but we want to be treated equally," she told them.

"Like when you came into my office that first day," Jack started, tapping her shoulder gently to get her to look at him. "You didn't want to be treated differently, but you wanted to be given the opportunity to use your skills," he remembered.

"After seeing what you can do," Ted added. "I'm glad we've had you for the last two years, and you're not still in fingerprint analysis," he told her, moving closer. "And I'm going to do my best to be more open, more willing to learn, and more accepting," he repeated, before squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"We all will," Carrie maintained, looking around the room, seeing everyone nod in agreement. "If you promise to help us along the way," she smiled soberly.

With a nod and a watery smile as she struggled to hold back her tears at the love she felt in the room, Sue accepted a hug from the petite agent. Slowly but just as dedicated, the others one by one filed by, offering a few words or a brief hug.

Even Myles knelt down before her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, even though he'd been one of those discriminating people not too long ago. Patting her stiffly on the back, he sadly thought, even after the terrorism and other cases he'd handled, that nothing he'd been through could ever have been as bad as what the young blonde went through everyday.

Myles realized too that, even with all of her pain and heartache, Sue was still the most compassionate, caring person he'd ever met. Tightening his arms around her, he vowed to work harder in the future. _Sue deserves that for all she's done for me,_ Myles promised.

**Chapter 78**

The next morning dawned wet and dreary as Sue stretched lazily in her bed. Still sore from her various bumps and bruises, she winced as her muscles protested the movement. However, looking around at the familiar walls of her bedroom, she smiled happy to be home again.

The weather outside her window mirrored her feelings as Sue wished she could just hide away in bed forever. She'd never thought she'd lived in a fantasy world, but after this last case, she really began to wonder. _Would I ever be able to live my life, in my culture, and still be a part of the world? _she questioned.

Slowly Sue eased out of bed, yawning as she made her way to the bathroom. As she stood under the warm water, letting it work out the stiffness from her body, her mind drifted back to the day before. Everyone was so encouraging after finding out the woman's motives for stalking Sue and kidnapping Kayla. However, she had to wonder if they would treat her differently.

_Would they look at me with the same pity I'd seen so many times before?_ Sue wondered as she shampooed her hair. _Or would they continue to try to bridge the gap between their worlds, despite all the obstacles it would create for them?_

Disappointed so many times in the past by people who said they loved her, Sue didn't want to get her hopes up. Her own mother hadn't been able to accept her hearing loss, forcing her to live in a world that wasn't hers, and be a person she wasn't.

In the two years they'd been roommates, Lucy had come so far in adjusting to living together, even though they still had a long way to go. There were still times that Lucy would forget and talk without looking at her, or get frustrated when she didn't hear what was said. However, Lucy made the effort to work with Sue in trying to find a middle ground so that neither of them would totally give up their ways. With time, they'd come to a decent understanding of each other, and each other's needs.

Now Sue's relationship with Jack was a very different story. She had to admit she held a certain attraction to the dark-haired agent, probably from the day they met. However, it had been less than two weeks since she'd actually been able to act on those feelings and Sue was terrified.

Sue was frightened of the strong emotions she faced every time he was around. She was afraid of the intense passion she felt whenever he touched her. Panic coursed through her when she realized that she would surrender everything for him. _Would he do the same for me? _she wondered.

Sue wouldn't see herself in a relationship like she'd seen her friend, Carol, go through with her husband. _It was probably better that they called it off, before it got too serious_, Sue thought. She didn't know what she'd do, if they tried to make a relationship work, and he ended up hating her because of the sacrifices she made him endure.

Sue knew she'd still have to talk to Jack, but the sooner she did the easier it would be. _They could go back to being just friends, like before this case started_, she told herself firmly. She'd have to tell Jack they had to go back, since she didn't want to risk losing his friendship.

Rising her hair in the warm water, Sue looked up as the bathroom lights flickered on and off. _Lucy must need me for something,_ she thought wondering why her roommate hadn't gone to work already since it was after 9:00. _Probably staying home to take care of me,_ she smiled ruefully.

"I'll be out in a minute, Lucy," Sue called, satisfied she'd responded correctly when the lights stayed on.

Quickly finishing her shower, she dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a loose fitting, light blue sweater. Drying her hair with a towel as she went in search of Lucy, Sue left the bathroom feeling better, at least physically, than she did before her shower.

"I'm out of the shower, Lucy," Sue called, her face still partially hidden by the towel she used to dry her hair. "What do you need?" she dropped the towel, her voice fading away as she saw Jack alone in the middle of the living room.

_Jack!_ Sue thought her breath catching in her chest as the towel slipped unnoticed from her fingers. Her heart pounded as she realized she wasn't ready to see him yet.

_Can I tell him? _she wondered. _Can I tell him it's over?_

Swallowing, Sue opened her mouth to talk, but no sound would come out when her eyes locked with his. With a strangled cry, she turned running from the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her as she sought solace in her room.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 79**

The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the apartment, as Jack stood unmoving. He'd never wanted something so much in his life, and been so afraid at the same time. The woman who had become his light, his strength was shutting him out and it scared him.

When Sue left yesterday, Jack had the feeling something was wrong but didn't want to believe it. From the time he woke to find her asleep with Bobby on the couch, he felt her slowly pulling away. After meeting with the others and her declaration, he almost visibly saw her retreat back inside herself. With all the people in the room yesterday, he couldn't talk to her before Lucy took her home.

Watching her while the others talked, Jack thought she seemed different somehow, less confident. Sue showed so much strength in the two years he'd known her, that now she seemed like a different person. Angrily, he knew that person caused this change in her and vowed to help her anyway, he could.

However, he really didn't think it would affect her like this until he talked to Kyle and Kayla Jarrett later that evening. Noticing the way Kyle reassured her that nothing was her fault when Kayla tried to blame herself, Jack asked him about it when she slipped off to sleep.

"_The deaf have lived with discrimination from their hearing counterparts all their lives. They are ignored, laughed at, treated differently just because they can't hear," Kyle explained gently, stroking his wife's hair as he spoke. "Many hearing people that take the time to get involved only do so to help, thinking they can FIX the deaf. Well, they don't need 'fixing', like some broken piece of machinery," Kyle snarled his eyes flashing as he looked up at Jack. _

"_Far from it," Jack said softly, understanding the man's anger. _

"_After growing up shunned and ridiculed, it takes a while to learn to trust others again," Kyle started sadly. _

"_Only to realize their trust was placed in someone like Girvan," Jack supplied regretfully. _

"_I've never seen anyone as bad as her before, but I'm sure Sue, Kayla, or one of their friends have probably run into them more times than we can imagine," Kyle admitted, turning his attention back to his wife. "But I've seen Kayla blame herself too many times when things go wrong, and she's doing it now," Kyle told him. _

"_But she can't think what happened was her fault," Jack rejected in disbelief. _

"_She can and she does," Kyle confirmed. "Maybe it's from the rejection she's experienced over the years. I can only speculate and be here for her, support her anyway that I can…that she will let me." _

_Kyle turned from the woman in the bed, directing his attention towards Jack. The seriousness in man's eyes was daunting as he took a deep breath, shifting in his chair. _

"_You really care about Sue, don't you?" Kyle asked bluntly, his intense stare causing Jack to look away. "No, you love her. It's written all over your face," he declared smiling. "And you're scared to death!" _

"_Ah, um,…" Jack stammered, surprised the other man could read him so well. _

"_No need to deny it, Jack. You have the same look as I did when I first realized I was in love with Kayla," Kyle disclosed, gazing lovingly back at his wife as she slept. "We lived in different worlds, but I can tell you bridging that gap between the two is worth it. I've seen so much through her eyes, and grown so much since I've known her, that I wouldn't give it up for the world," he whispered softly. _

"_But how did you know you wouldn't hurt her?" Jack questioned hesitantly. "After all the times they've been hurt, how did you know that you wouldn't do it too?" _

"_I didn't. There are times that I have hurt her. Not intentionally, but I have," Kyle acknowledged ruefully. "You've got to realize things will happen that are beyond your control, but as long as you work hard to let her live in her world, and bridge the gap between the two, you will have a lot more happy times than sad," he professed, lifting his hand to caress Kayla's cheek. _

_The love shining from the man's eyes for his wife was so bright it could rival sun. Wanting to give them some privacy, Jack stood and silently moved towards the door. He was almost out of the room when Kyle's next words stopped him in his tracks. _

"_Enjoy each other, cherish each other, love each other, every single moment," Kyle said softly, never taking his eyes off of Kayla's sleeping form. "She's my life, my heart…as Sue is for you, Jack. Don't let her go without a fight," he directed firmly, turning to cast Jack a meaningful glance before returning his attention back to his wife._

As Jack stood in her living room alone after Sue fled the room, he knew he couldn't let her go. Part of him wanted to run after her and force her to listen, but he struggled with the rational part of him that knew that wasn't the answer.

The few days they had together in the mountains were magical, having been built on more than two years of friendship. Jack wanted a chance to develop their relationship farther. Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, he felt the opportunity to be with someone like Sue was more than worth the effort.

More determined than he'd ever been in his life, Jack moved down the hallway toward her bedroom door. Knowing Levi followed him from the other room, Jack wondered how to tell her he was out there. She wouldn't hear it if he knocked, and even if there was some way she could know, he didn't know if she'd even answer it.

"It's now or never, buddy," Jack looked down at Levi beside him as he gripped the door handle.

Opening the door, Jack saw her sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow in front of her. The tears streaming down Sue's face had his resolve weakening, as he hated seeing her hurting. However, he had to tell her how to he felt.

"Get Sue," Jack told Levi, then watched the canine happily to his job. He wished he was as happy as his furry friend was, but he had a heavy burden on him right now.

**SORRY**, Jack signed when Sue turned in his direction. **TALK** **YOU-ME NOW, PLEASE?** he pleaded expecting her to kick him out.

Instead, Sue nodded stiffly, wiping the back of her hands across her cheeks and shifting on the bed to look at him. Jack wanted so much to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he knew things were far from all right.

_Oh, great_, he thought to himself. _Now that I have her attention, what do I say that doesn't make me look like a fool? _he wondered.

"Sue, I love you," Jack started simply. "You've accepted me without fault, even though I have many," he said, slowly moving forward to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"You're not that bad," Sue grinned weakly, letting him take her hands in his.

"Thank you," Jack smiled. "You've taught me so much about myself by opening my eyes to your world…a world I want to be a part of," he confessed, his dark eyes locking with hers. "I know it won't be easy, but you've been my strength, my light for so long. Everywhere I go you're with me," he told her.

Releasing her hands Jack signed, **NOT ALIVE** **YOU-ME APART. WHOLE YOU-MAKE-ME**.

Sue lifted her hands, cupping each side of his face as she searched his eyes. Jack's fingertips brushed her upper arms, taking a deep breath.

"But…" she protested.

"What happened wasn't your fault!" Jack stated firmly, hoping he wasn't going to make things worse. "Girvan is the only one to blame for what happened…for Kayla, you, Bobby, Tracey, me, all of us," he placed his finger under her chin, turning her to back when she tried to look away. "We were just captives in her sick game and I'm sorry," he declared gently, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks wiping the tears from her face. "But it wasn't your fault!"

"Jack," Sue cried quietly.

"I need you, Sue. I need you show me more of your world, to help me grow," he begged. "I know I have a lot to learn, and there will be times that you'll feel like giving up on me, but I can't live my life without you in it," Jack told her. "Will you take a chance on me? Take a chance on us? Please?"

The next several minutes seemed like the longest of Jack's life as he waited for Sue to respond. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as his breath caught in his throat. Every moment of silence dragged on forever, causing him to begin to believe that he'd already lost her as a wave of sadness washed over him.

**Chapter 80**

A painful silence hung in the air between the couple as they sat gazing at each other, so much remaining unspoken. His heart breaking, Jack raised his hands to her cheeks, gently brushing the new tears from her face with his thumbs. Sue felt so lost, even though he was right there with her, just as he'd always been since they met.

They'd had their disagreements, both professionally and personally, but his friendship was something she valued so much. Jack supported her coming on the team and stood up for her abilities even when others didn't.

Even her own family had expected her to be something she just wasn't, forcing her to live in the hearing world. _Would Jack understand my world…let me live in it…want to live in it with me?_ Sue wondered, not wanting their relationship to end with them resenting each other because of the sacrifices and frustrations they would no doubt endure.

Sue had seen so many of her friends' relationships end, because one of them couldn't handle the differences between the worlds. She had several to fail, because they couldn't handle the differences between the worlds. _Would Jack be able to adjust to her world?_ she wondered.

"Jack, I want so much to believe you," Sue sighed, unable to control the tears.

"But…"

"But you don't know what you're getting into with me. It's not going to be easy," Sue sobbed. "I'm not the easiest person to live with, and there will be times that you will be frustrated with me," she implored, hoping that he would understand.

"Baby, I know we will have problems, different issues than other couples have," Jack maintained, taking her hands again. "I love you, and I will do whatever I need to so we can be together. I know I have so much to learn, to be what you need from me, and I promise to do my best," he told her. "But I know there will be times that you will be frustrated with me, times I'll forget, times I say something wrong, and I'll need you to be there for me. Correct me, teach me…let me be a part of your life."

"Jack," Sue whispered, feeling her resolve dissolving as he pulled her into his arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she didn't want to let him go, desperately wanting to hold him there forever and block out the world.

A few weeks ago, no one could have told her that she'd be having this conversation with Jack. A few days ago, she never thought she'd doubt her feelings for Jack, or his for her – all because of the actions of one person.

Sue knew for a long time that she felt more for Jack than just friends and co-workers. Admitting it when they were in the mountains was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She didn't want to lose him, but there was so much more that she needed to consider.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled away to search her tear stained face as he traced her features with his fingertips. He could see the love mirrored in her eyes, but there was something more.

"This is more than just us working through the hardships in our relationship. Sue, what's wrong?" Jack pleaded with her. "Talk to me, please. I want to be here for you."

"You always have been, Jack, just like you've been there for everyone…even people you don't know," Sue agreed with a watery smile, caressing his face with her hands. "That's what makes you a great agent, you're caring and compassion for others, and I don't want to get in the way of that," she admitted sadly.

"What? You would never get in the way, Sue," Jack assured her. "You come first, Sue, you always will. Nothing would ever come between us, and if my job ever does, it's time to give it up," he maintained.

"But I can't risk losing you," Sue confessed, causing Jack to finally realize her true concerns.

"This is because I was shot?" Jack asked her, seeing the answer in her eyes before she spoke. "Sue, you knew my job was dangerous. It's not the first time I've been shot at ,and I can't say it will be the last," he told her.

"Jack," Sue cried, turning her head not wanting to see his response anymore.

"Sue," Jack gently turned her face back to him with his finger under her chin. "I love you, and I know you love me. If it would make you feel better, I'd quit the bureau or request a transfer, but you know that won't help," he asserted. "There will always be something that can happen to put one, or both of us, in danger. We know more about this world than most people do," he maintained.

Realizing he was right, Sue had to smile in agreement, knowing that even if she didn't work for the bureau, she'd always worry. Their knowledge of what the F.B.I. did had changed them in ways they'd never imagined. She knew Jack was right, that something would always be there between them because of their experience.

"But…"

"Sue, I could have as easily died from my heart attack as I could from that gunshot," Jack interrupted. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Can you continue working with me, knowing that I could drop dead of a heart attack at my desk?" he asked forcefully.

"Don't say that!" Sue exclaimed, shocked at what he was saying.

"Or would you rather transfer somewhere else, where you never have to see me again?" Jack questioned.

"No, no, Jack," Sue cried, trying to pull her hands from his.

"I'm sorry, Sue," Jack apologized, refusing to release her hands. "You once told me that you wanted to be treated like a real person in the real world. Well, in the real world, we don't have any guarantees. We have to take risks…and I want to take these risks with you," he said, searching her face again as she stared at him.

Sue didn't know what to say, as things had gotten so muddled in her mind. She wanted to believe him and take the risks with him, but she was afraid.

"I know better than anyone now that you should be careful about whom you trust, and it's not easy to put your faith in just anything or anybody," Jack continued. "But you've accepted me without fault and all I ask is that you put your faith in me and let us work together. I can't guarantee anything but I will try my best to be by your side always, to support you, to motivate you, to love you…all the days of my life and forever," he promised.

"Oh, Jack, I love you," Sue confessed, pulling him into her arms, her fingers brushing through his hair at the nape of his neck. Holding him tight against her, she could feel the vibrations in his chest as he whispered to her as his hands caressed her back. Not caring, she just wanted to remain engulfed in the love she could feel radiating from him.

Slowly, Sue pulled back slightly just enough to see his face. Running her fingers down the side of his face, she wanted to remember every moment. From the love burning in his dark eyes to the slight tremble of his lips when she ran her thumb across them, she didn't know what she'd do without him.

With a contented sigh, Sue leaned forward, brushing her lips against his, feeling the jolt of electricity she felt every time they kissed. Feeling Jack's arms tighten around her, her eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. _This is where I belong,_ Sue thought, unknowing that Jack was thinking the same thing.

**Chapter 81**

The parking deck was lively with activity as men and women arrived to start a new day of work. Unnoticed, a couple sat alone in a dark sedan, enjoying just a few more moments together.

"I've really enjoyed these extra two weeks off with you," Sue smiled ,tracing his face with her hand. "Even if it did mean going to the bureau shrink, at least I was able to spend the time with you," she teased.

"I can't believe I'm here with you," Jack whispered disbelievingly as his hand snaked its way into her hair. Cupping her neck, he pulled her closer, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"This is what we've got to do," Sue replied, placing a hand his forearm as he cradled her face in his hands. "You know the rules about dating," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like them," Jack bent his head, deliberately covering her mouth with his own.

Sue hesitated only a moment before responding. Her lips moved tentatively beneath his, and then with growing confidence. Jack deepened the kiss, allowing himself one lingering, appreciative taste of her before he finally, slowly drew away. "You ready to get this over with," he sighed, reluctantly releasing her.

Getting out of the car, Jack walked quickly around to her side to help her out, before letting Levi out of the back seat. Subconsciously, their hands intertwined as they made their way across the garage towards the elevator.

Silence hung in the elevator as it slowly made its climb upwards. Jack and Sue were temporarily lost in thought as they realized there was no going back once they stepped into the bullpen. Things had changed never to be the same again.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, noticing her distant look.

"Just ready to get back to work," Sue smiled as he lifted their hands to his lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "You will have to let me have that back," she mentioned, indicating the way he gripped her hand in his.

"Party pooper," Jack smirked, pressing his lips to her fingers before dropping her hand.

When the elevator door opened on their floor, Jack put his hand on the small of her back, allowing her to precede him out of the elevator. As their shoes echoed on the tile floor bringing them closer to their destination for the morning, a recognizable sense of familiarity washed over the two of them.

Hesitating at the doorway, Sue glanced up at Jack smiling, knowing in some ways, returning to work was a bittersweet homecoming. Things would never be the same again, but at least for them, the case had brought them to a new beginning together. Life was full of chances, and they would be taking that road side by side.

**READY**, Sue signed, a gleam in her eyes as they locked with his dark ones.

**READY**, Jack signed back, wanting so much to kiss her again but knowing the middle of the hallway wasn't the place.

As one, Sue, Jack and Levi entered the bullpen taking in the sights of their co-workers and friends bustling about. Sue couldn't believe that just a few short years ago she wasn't a part of this and couldn't imagine herself now if she had never met them.

Lucy and Tara had become the sisters Sue never had, relying on each other for more than just 'girl talk'. From D's fatherly guidance to Bobby's staunch resilience to Myles' sometimes willful determination, they'd all become such an important part of her life. She hoped their friendship would continue long after they left the bureau.

"Hey, there, our favorite couple has returned!" Bobby called, striding across the room to engulf her into a hug before turning to his best friend. The others, hearing his exclaim, quickly gathered around welcoming their co-workers back.

"So Sparky, you ready to get back to work after your vacation," Bobby teased, slapping the dark haired agent on the back.

"Yeah, some vacation," Lucy scoffed after hugging them both. "Glad you're both back," she told them, smiling broadly.

"Ditto," Tara grinned. Stepping back, she tripped over the corner of her desk and fell backwards with a yelp.

Bobby instinctively reached out ,catching her easily in his arms as she regained her footing. The petite agent felt her heart race as soon as his hands touched her and struggled to catch her breath, as she looked over her shoulder his face so close to hers.

"Thanks," Tara whispered breathlessly, pulling out of the tall Aussie's arms. Quickly retreating to her desk, she plopped down in her seat hiding behind her computer monitor.

Ever observation, Sue caught the interplay between Bobby and Tara, wondering what she just witnessed. Pulling Lucy aside, she decided to ask her best friend if she'd seen the same thing as Jack followed D and Bobby over to his desk.

"Luce, what's up with Bobby and Tara?" Sue asked hoping she was whispering quietly.

"What?" Lucy smiled slyly, earning a glare from her blonde roommate. "I don't know. Ever since Bobby came back last week, they've been dodging each other like the plague," she told her.

"But I thought Tara helped Bobby out when he got out of the hospital," Sue questioned, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, me too," Lucy replied with a shrug. "Something must have happened while they were together."

"What makes you say that?" Sue inquired, wondering what her friend was suggesting.

"Well, all day long they stare at the other when they don't think anyone's looking," Lucy explained. "Kind of like the way Jack is staring at you right now," she smiled broadly, indicating the dark haired agent over Sue's shoulder.

Turning around, Sue's eyes locked with his, a slight smile forming on her lips as she watched him watching her. Every time she looked at Jack, her heart pounded feeling the love radiating from him.

"Have things changed between the two of you?" Lucy asked, grinning broadly when Sue turned back to her. "You have been spending a lot of time together," she mentioned, looking pointedly at her friend, noticing the way the two of them were gazing at each other.

"Ah," Sue started, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Garrett enter the bullpen.

"Thomas, Hudson, good to have you back," the burly man stated when he knew he had Sue's attention. "You too, Levi," he smiled at Levi's bark.

"Thank you," Sue grinned, looking over as Jack came up beside her.

"Good to be back," Jack maintained placing his hand on the small of her back.

"If you need anything, let me know," Garrett told them, receiving nods from both of them. "It's really nice to have everything back to normal again," he declared.

"Sir, can I speak to you for a minute?" Sue inquired, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Sure," Garrett responded, moving towards her desk.

"Ok, people," Jack winked at Sue before looking at the others. "Let's get back to work," he said, leaving her to follow Garrett.

"What is it?" Garrett asked when Sue joined him, seeing the anxiousness in her face.

"Ah, with everything that has gone on with the case, I've really gotten close to the team, especially certain members," Sue started, wringing her hands uncertainly around Levi's leash. "I'm sure you can understand that things have changed, feelings have grown," she continued.

"That's very understandable and what makes this team one of the best in the bureau," Garrett agreed.

"Well, I don't want to do anything that jeopardizes the team in any way…" Sue started only to be interrupted by her boss.

"You are a part of this team, now and forever, Thomas," Garrett affirmed strongly. "You are a very valuable part of this team and it wouldn't be the same without you," he told her.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the big man's conviction in her abilities. Sue was surprised at how close his words were to Jack's when he reassured her of her place at the bureau.

"I understand that you might doubt things after what happened, Thomas," Garrett acknowledged, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But we don't doubt you and we never will," he declared firmly.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate all the confidence you have in me," Sue blinked. "I won't let you down, sir," she smiled through her tears.

"Good, now get back to work," Garrett grinned. "You don't get paid to stand around and talk, despite what Manning thinks," he stated loudly.

"Hey!" Bobby called from his desk where he was talking to Myles.

Sue grinned as Garrett squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before making his way to the door. Moving behind her desk, she deposited her purse and sat down, looking around the bullpen.

Sue had convinced herself so many times over the passed two weeks her best option would be to request a transfer. Jack had been with the team longer, and therefore it was only right for her to make the move.

However, after spending many days talking with Jack, she'd decided that it would be best if they secretly dated. Until they figured out where their relationship was going, they could still work together.

Looking at Jack as he spoke with D, Sue smiled slightly. They'd agreed that if their relationship got in the way of doing their jobs, or once they saw where it was going, they'd talk to Garrett about the transfer. They'd have to be careful, but since they spent so much time together before, they hoped no one would catch on until they were ready.

With a contented sigh, Sue smiled broadly before leaning back her chair, clicking on her email. _Boy, it's good to be home!_ she thought happily.

**FADE OUT**

11


End file.
